


Los Hombres Que Hablaban Entre Palabras

by BelsanEmpress, Odamaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aliados inesperados, Amistad/Amor, Case Fic, Disfraces de Halloween, Día del Armisticio, El período de duelo es complicado, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Incomodidad, John está celoso, John está de duelo, John está hecho un desastre, La señora Hudson hace de mamá, M/M, Malos tratos pasados, Masturbación, Mañana de Navidad, Molly Hooper es alucinante, Mycroft es un descarado, Mycroft siendo Mycroft, Narrador poco fiable, Navidad, Parentlock, Pasan de "amigos" a "amigos con sentimientos", Paternidad, Pre-Slash, Recuperación, Referencias a maltrato infantil, Referencias al suicidio, Referencias al uso de drogas, Sherlock Holmes tiene sentimientos, Sherlock enamorado, Sherlock quiere a John, Sherlock se amurra, Sherlock también está hecho un desastre, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tensión Sexual No Resuelta, Tensión romántica no resuelta, Todo el mundo piensa que están juntos, asesoramiento psicológico, ataques de pánico, bebés, besos, bisexualidad, familia, romance lento
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelsanEmpress/pseuds/BelsanEmpress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/pseuds/Odamaki
Summary: John esperaba ser padre algún día; esperaba tener casa, esposa, un bonito trabajo suburbano. Sherlock nunca esperó tener hijos, en parte porque nunca esperó vivir más allá de los treinta. Resulta que ninguno de los dos pudo elegir. Apretujado en Baker Street con un bebé, John se enfrenta a las dificultades de ser padre soltero y a sus propios miedos, mientras Sherlock vadea la delicada línea entre hacer muy poco y decir demasiado.Traducción de un original de Odamaki.





	1. Ella, que ya no está aquí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Men Who Talked Between the Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890621) by [Odamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/pseuds/Odamaki). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notas de la autora:**  
> 
> He sido tremendamente descuidada al no mencionar a mi beta-reader, creadora de head-canons, entusiasta general y excelente Huevo, Codenamelazarus, a quien realmente tenemos que agradecer por la existencia de este fic, porque yo no tenía intenciones de escribir Parentlock en la vida, y ahora vean ustedes . Vayan a darle amor.
> 
> Se me puede encontrar en Tumblr como Odamakilock.
> 
> (No doy mi permiso para repostear, reproducir o archivar este fanfiction, total o parcialmente, en ninguna otra web, salvo con previo consentimiento escrito por mi parte, ni obtener beneficio económico de ninguno de mis textos, bajo ninguna circunstancia)

La niña tiene menos de una hora de vida, rosada e indefensa y perfecta. Su peso descansa en el hueco del brazo de John, y John tiene que mirar a otra parte constantemente, porque por primera vez en su vida no puede evitar el llanto. La niña bosteza, y John quiere poner el mundo a sus piececitos arrugados, darle el sol y la luna y no soltarla nunca. Es éxtasis, esta primera hora de paternidad, y terror.

No ha sostenido algo tan valioso y frágil a la vez en toda su vida.

–Dios, tómala tú. Yo no puedo… –dice John, pasándosela a Mary aunque todo su ser se siente vacío al dejarla ir. Se enjuga los ojos con firmeza, secándose las lágrimas, la boca temblorosa.

–Lo estabas haciendo bien, viejo sentimental –dice Mary con cariño, meciendo a su hija. Lo mira a los ojos–. Todo irá bien, John –él le besa la cabeza, luego la del bebé, y se obliga a respirar. Es sólo el agotamiento, y el estrés de un parto de treinta y seis horas, y demasiado café, se dice con firmeza. Todos los padres primerizos se sienten así.

–Voy a llamar a Sherlock –le dice a Mary, y ella se ríe mientras él deja la habitación, confuso pero radiante.

–Míralo. Cualquiera diría que es él el que acaba de dar a luz –le dice a la enfermera, que suelta una risita.

–Si me dieran una libra por cada padre que tenía peor aspecto que la madre después del parte, me reiría como una loca de camino al banco –le dice, y luego le enseña a Mary cómo dar el pecho por primera vez.

__________________

 

Su hija tiene setenta y cuatro minutos de vida cuando Sherlock finalmente contesta el teléfono.

–¿Qué?

–Soy yo –dice un ansioso John–. Ya está aquí, Sherlock. Dos kilos setecientos.

–¿Qué?

John tropieza por encima del desinterés de Sherlock con su entusiasmo.

–¡La niña, zopenco! –dice, exasperado pero demasiado feliz para sentir algo que no sea cariño por Sherlock–. Hace cosa de una hora. ¿De verdad no viste los mensajes que te he estado mandando?

–Oh, estuve ocupado. Un asesinato por venganza arreglado para que pareciera un accidente. Absolutamente fascinante. Eh, felicidades.

–Felicidades a ti también –dice John, irónico–. Ven a verla pronto, ¿quieres?

–Mmm –dice Sherlock, sin comprometerse. Se recuesta en el abrazo de su sillón, jugueteando con el arco de su violín.

–Lo digo en serio; cuando quieras –replica John–. ¿Has vuelto a pensar en…?

–Oh, no, eso otra vez no.

–Sí, Sherlock –dice John, empezando a irritarse; no esperaba que Sherlock se pusiera a dar volteretas para celebrar el nacimiento de su hija, pero su actitud está dejando mucho que desear–. ¿A quién más se lo íbamos a pedir?

–¿Mycroft?

–Él no es mi mejor amigo. Por favor, Sherlock. Serías un buen padrino, de verdad.

–Hmm –dice Sherlock de nuevo.

–Mira, te llamo más tarde. Al menos ven a verla antes de decir que no –suspira John.

–Más tarde entonces –Sherlock duda–. Estoy segura de que la niña es… –¿qué suele decir la gente en estos casos? Busca en su memoria algo para hacer que John esté menos dolido ante lo dolido que él mismo está–, un encanto.

John está demasiado ocupado con su propia alegría como para detectar la falsedad, aunque en realidad, debería haberlo hecho.

–Es preciosa, Sherlock. Díselo a la señora Hudson, por favor. Se debe de estar muriendo por saberlo.

–Sip –dice Sherlock, y cuelga. Se pone de pie, tira sin cuidado su teléfono en el asiento del sillón, y coge su violín. Por un momento se queda quieto, junto a la ventana, viendo a la gente pasar y preguntándose cómo pueden ignorar de esta manera el fin del mundo. La adicción le pica en las venas. Con brutalidad se encaja el violín bajo la barbilla y procede a informar a la señora Hudson del nacimiento durante las siguientes tres horas, maltratando las cuerdas sin piedad.

__________________

 

La niña tiene ciento veintisiete días cuando John se despierta en mitad de la noche, su cadera húmeda y tibia.

–¿Mary?

Manotea confuso, buscándola, y la encuentra temblando. No respira. Se sienta, busca el interruptor con súbito terror y la luz lo ciega.

–¡Mary! ¡Mary!

Está blanca como una sábana y lucha por respirar; el colchón está empapado de orina. John convierte el miedo que le sube por la garganta en una bola sólida y vuelve a empujarlo hacia abajo, se obliga a fingir que Mary es sólo otra de sus pacientes y trata de hacerlo todo a la vez. Tarda un segundo en marcar el 999 y pegarse el teléfono a la oreja. Tarda dos segundos en colocarla en posición de seguridad y comprobar sus signos vitales.

–Ambulancia –ladra al teléfono, el pulso de Mary aleteando bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Le flota la cabeza; siente que está teniendo una pesadilla, pero sus rodillas están frías y húmedas y Mary lo mira con dolor y miedo y tiene que hacerlo, tiene que seguir funcionando. Dispara los detalles como si fueran balas.

–…norte de Londres, zona uno, 9LU, treinta y cinco años, mujer, despertó con dificultades respiratorias, pulso irregular… –las palabras, el griego y el latín de los médicos que siempre ha sido capaz de escupir sin problemas bajo presión, se le escabullen esta vez–. Es mi esposa –se le cierra la garganta–. Está teniendo un infarto.

No tiene ni cuarenta años. Esto no debería estar pasando. Su hija duerme en el cuarto de al lado y necesita a su madre.

John las necesita a las dos.

La ambulancia entra aullando en su calle menos de diez minutos después; a John le duelen el cuello, porque aún tiene el teléfono apretado en el hueco del hombro, y los brazos, por las cien compresiones por minuto que ha descargado sobre el esternón de Mary.

Los paramédicos toman el control, y lo único que John puede hacer es quedarse ahí como un inútil. La bebé llora, recordándolo con una sacudida de su presencia. Diez minutos de puro horror han sido suficientes para bloquear su pequeña existencia en la mente de John. Están preparando a Mary para subirla a la ambulancia. Los dedos de John están entumecidos al sacar a la niña de la cuna, con mantas y todo, nada más, y seguir a los paramédicos a la ambulancia.

Arrancada abruptamente del sueño, odiando el ruido y las luces, la niña grita durante todo el camino al hospital.

La mente de John también es un grito.

 

***

 

Llama a Sherlock y se las arreglar para balbucear tres frases.

–Es Mary, estamos en el hospital. Por favor, ven. Te necesito.

Sherlock es aún más breve. Sólo pregunta “¿Dónde?”

 

***

 

Se sientan en el sofá de la sala de espera, John como si lo hubieran dejado caer desde lo alto, desparramado en el asiento, un saco de huesos fingiendo que es un hombre. La niña se limita ahora a gimotear, dado que sus alaridos no tienen el efecto habitual en la gente de su entorno. Sherlock está inquieto. Se levanta, se sienta, pasea de un lado a otro toqueteando cosas.

Un médico sale, sólo una vez, para decirles que Mary ha perdido la consciencia, pero que están haciendo todo lo que pueden. John asiente, le pide (de profesional a profesional) que sigan haciéndolo, y cuando se va mira a Sherlock con dolor en los ojos.

–La están perdiendo –le dice simplemente. Conoce la expresión en la cara del doctor, incluso siendo éste un desconocido. Todos los médicos que han trabajado en la sala de emergencias de un hospital conocen esa cara. Uno acaba desarrollándola a lo largo de su carrera profesional. Usan un lenguaje diferente y palabras cuidadosas cuando tiene que salir a dar malas noticias.

Sherlock, veterano de las salas de emergencia, la conoce también. No le ofrece a John falsos consuelos. En lugar de eso, hace lo único que parece lógico cuando el mundo se está yendo al carajo y él no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Llama a Mycroft.

 

***

 

Son las siete de la mañana. Mycroft les ha ofrecido todos los recursos que tiene disponibles en ese momento, y parece haber sido más precavido que Sherlock, ya que uno de sus acólitos, vestido de traje, ha aparecido con una bolsa de ropa limpia para John y la niña, y la media docena de cosas que John se dejó en la casa.

Son las siete y diez, y el reloj se arrastra. Las paredes se arrastran. Una horrible sensación se arrastra por la piel de John. Sherlock le quita cuidadosamente a la bebé y lo obliga a tragar un té tibio y cargado de azúcar hasta que se le aclara un poco la vista. Un enfermero entra buscando algo o a alguien, se detiene al verlos y luego, bendito sea, se ofrece a traer una cuna y un biberón para la niña. Sherlock se sienta al borde de su asiento y observa a John alimentar a su hija con aire ausente, limpiarla, ponerla en la cuna. Está en piloto automático. La niña finalmente se duerme.

Entonces esperan.

Son las siete y cuarenta y dos. A Sherlock le gustaría que la sala tuviese una ventana; el aire está rancio e inmóvil, denso por el olor a nervios y antiséptico. John está demacrado. El médico vuelve, solemne. Sus palabras les llegan como desde una gran distancia.

Miocardiopatía periparto. Disfunción sistólica. Arritmia ventricular.

Son las siete cuarenta y cuatro.

Se administra digoxina. Embolia pulmonar.

Son las siete cuarenta y cinco.

Fracción de eyección en menos de 20%.

Son las siete cuarenta y seis.

Segundo infarto de miocardio.

Son las siete cuarenta y seis.

Muerte cardíaca súbita, no se podía hacer nada más.

Son las siete cuarenta y seis.

Son las siete cuarenta y seis y el reloj se mueve de manera extraña. Gira en la pared frente a los ojos de John. Son las diez en punto por un momento, luego la una y catorce.

El médico y Sherlock lo sujetan antes de que se caiga al suelo, uno por cada axila.

–John. John, mírame –susurra Sherlock con urgencia. Sostiene la cabeza de John entre las manos. John no llora, pero todo su cuerpo se contrae. A través de sus dientes apretados sale un sonido como el que produce frotar entre sí dos trozos viejos de madera.

El médico les deja discretamente los papeles que hay que firmar.

 

***

 

La niña tiene ciento dieciocho días cuando se queda huérfana de madre.

John tiene treinta y siete años, y es viudo.

__________________

 

La niña tiene cuatro meses y veintitrés días e ignora por completo lo fuera de lugar que se ve Sherlock en el sofá de John y Mary, encaramado en el asiento como un gran pájaro oscuro. Empieza a poder ver hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero a menos que un objeto sea de color brillante y esté a menos de un metro de ella, no le presta atención.

Sherlock, por el contrario, lo mira todo en el salón, sus ojos saltando por encima de todos los detalles de la vida matrimonial; los retazos de las relaciones domésticas entre dos personas. El toque de Mary está en todas partes. Su fantasma aparece por toda la casa, desde el estampado del papel de pared hasta cómo están dispuestos los sillones. Flota en el olor del detergente, su voz hace eco desde el teléfono.

Ésta es su casa; ¿dónde más iba a estar?

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunta Sherlock.

John dobla la ropa limpia, tenso, los hombros encorvados.

–Aún no lo sé –responde escueto. Ha dejado de trabajar; le han concedido una excedencia por compasión, pero sabe que no durará para siempre, al igual que el dinero. Los ahorros de Mary aún están en fase de prueba; resulta, le dijeron delicadamente sus abogados, que hay algunos problemas con los papeles. John se quedó ahí sentado en la reunión, mirándolos educadamente mientras por dentro se reía de pura desesperación. “Por supuesto que hay problemas” hubiera querido decir, “¡todo es una puta farsa!”

De vuelta al presente, Sherlock frunce los labios.

–¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

–No lo sé –quiere quedarse. Deseaba tanto todo esto: una casa, una familia, un trabajo estable y buenos amigos. Deseaba todos los cursis indicadores del éxito adulto. Renunciar a todo esto apesta a fracaso.

Sherlock silba bajito, paseando la mirada por los altos techos blancos de la bonita casa victoriana, las paredes de color magnolia, que parecen demasiado lejanas y demasiado frías en las noches, cuando John se deja caer frente a la tele gastando las horas, esperando a que la niña llore para que la cambie o le dé de comer o la tome en brazos.

John ve a Sherlock pasar los dedos por los cojines del sofá, sin duda leyendo en ellos como en un texto en braille que John ha dormido ahí demasiadas noches.

La cama es grande y está vacía. John la detesta.

–Basta –salta John–. ¿Dónde más voy a ir? Deberíamos quedarnos aquí –“por el bien de mi hija”, razona. Debería crecer en la casa que su madre eligió para ella, incluso aunque…

Sherlock se encoge de hombros, lacónico, como si no le pudiera importar menos. Pero, si hay algo que John aprendió de Mary, es a leer a través de los engaños de Sherlock, aunque sea un poco.

–¿Baker Street? ¿Con un bebé?

Sherlock empequeñece ante sus ojos. Se levanta, recoge del suelo un calcetín pequeñito que ha escapado de la furiosa distribución de John, y lo coloca frente a él, junto a su pareja, como una ofrenda de paz.

–Tu cuarto está como lo dejaste –ofrece.

John traga saliva y recoge la ropa limpia de cualquier manera. Sherlock lo mira desde arriba y suspira con irritación. Dándole la espalda, John marcha hasta la habitación de la niña y vuelca la ropa en los cajones sin orden ni concierto. Su hija lanza perezosos manotazos al móvil de cuna, gloriosamente ignorante.

Sherlock aún está ahí cuando vuelve.

–¿Por qué haría tal cosa? –exige John.

El otro hombre se pone recto, su expresión un poco arqueada al ponerse al nivel del desafío.

–No puedes permitirte esta casa: sólo la hipoteca se llevará buena parte de tus ahorros, que no son tan grandes como piensas. Hay una posibilidad del sesenta por ciento de que las finanzas de Mary resulten ser fraudulentas, y aunque sin duda mi hermano intervendrá para acallar el escándalo, no podrás, legalmente, reclamar mucho de sus propiedades, incluyendo la mayor parte de las cosas que hay en esta casa. Te aferras a las necesidades de tu hija por un sentimiento de deber y pérdida, rechazando ayuda, pero eso es también porque esta casa está aislada de cualquier otro cuidador potencial. Eso te deja exhausto y con una sensación de fracaso. Conoces a tus vecinos de vista, pero no sus nombres, y desde luego no habláis de manera casual, lo que entorpece tu ya de por sí mínima vida social y te aísla de tu comunidad; eso te hace infeliz. Tienes lazos emocionales con esta casa, que actualmente dañan tu capacidad para centrarte en las medidas prácticas que hay que tomar. Finalmente, la pérdida inesperada de tu esposa te ha vuelto irracionalmente paranoico por la seguridad de esta casa y la salud de tu hija.

A John lo deja sin aliento el mismo dolor furioso que se siente cuando alguien que supuestamente iba a ayudarte te arranca sin avisar la venda que cubría una herida. Sherlock arquea los labios y continúa, su tono frío y mecánico.

–No hay cafeterías, supermercados o guarderías en la zona que sean fácilmente accesibles a pie, odias el autobús y no sabes conducir. Tampoco tienes los medios para aprender a hacerlo. Entretanto, Baker Street tiene una seguridad económica marginalmente superior, a la señora Hudson, vigilancia callejera las veinticuatro horas y una afluencia regular de visitantes. En resumen, vuelve, porque odias estar solo.

La voz de John, cuando consigue sacarla, es de profunda desdicha.

–No estoy solo –alega, siendo consciente de que el hecho de que no lo esté es, justamente, el problema: su hija es su única compañera, y el motivo por el cual necesita con desesperación a otras personas. Sherlock mira a la niña en confirmación y alza las cejas, como diciendo “¿a eso llamas compañía?” Ella lloriquea, babeando sobre un enterizo que esta mañana estaba limpio, pero que ahora hay que cambiar.

Sherlock abre la puerta delantera, alisando las solapas de su gabardina. Ve el rostro de John en el espejo del recibidor, y se detiene en seco. Su expresión es pétrea, como si lo hubiera mirado una gorgona, y Sherlock lamenta haber sido tan duro.

–¿Estás haciendo esto por ella?

John no se lo puede creer.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Me necesita aquí, Sherlock. Aquí. ¡A su lado! Aquí, donde tengo que estar, maldita sea –aprieta los puños, furioso.

Sherlock exhala.

–Sí –dice, y hay un dejo de algo en su voz; quizá de disculpa–. Pero Mary ya no está.

__________________

 

La niña tiene cinco meses y dos días cuando se mudan de vuelta a Baker Street. John amontona la última de las cajas escaleras arriba y siente que, más que acabar de escalar la montaña, recién ha llegado al pie de ésta.

Hunde los talones en la alfombra de la sala de estar y mira a su alrededor. La señora Hudson y Sherlock han hecho un trabajo más que decente de inspección y limpieza en anticipación a su llegada. La bebé lo mira todo, agitando sus puñitos regordetes para mostrar su interés.

–Casa nueva para ti, cariño –murmura contra su cabecita–. Casa vieja para mí.

–Oh, John –dice cariñosamente la señora Hudson, detrás de él. Lo rodea con un brazo, haciéndole arrumacos a la niña–. Es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta, aunque claro, en unas circunstancias tan tristes… –alisa un mechón rebelde en la rubia cabeza de la bebé–. Voy a traerte una taza de té.

–Gracias –replica John. Se quita los zapatos con la punta de los pies y siente el suelo bajo sus plantas. Parece sólido.

__________________

 

Dos semanas después de la mudanza, las cosas empiezan a ir mal otra vez.

–No se duerme. ¿Te parece que tiene fiebre?

Sherlock aparta la mirada de su teléfono, o más bien se ve obligado a ello cuando John mete la cabeza de la niña delante de su nariz como un ariete.

–Oh, ¿hemos cambiado los papeles? ¿Hoy tú eres el detective consultor? –pregunta lacónicamente, pero obedece y pone el dorso de la mano en la frente de la niña.

–Cállate –dice John, distraído– y dime, ¿te parece que tiene fiebre?

La niña no ha dormido bien desde que se mudaron, pero esta noche está especialmente inquieta. Su carita se crispa en una mueca de disgusto, y sus mejilas están coloradas y húmedas. Gimotea cuando Sherlock la toca, pero débilmente.

–La tiene –asiente Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño–. Está enferma.

–Mierda.

John la acuna contra su pecho y se dirige al baño, donde debería haber un termómetro, si Sherlock no lo ha tomado prestado para uno de sus experimentos con bacterias. Sherlock lo mira salir, y luego se levanta de su sillón para observar el drama. Hay pelea respecto al termómetro (a la niña no le hace gracia) pero John es inflexible.

–Treinta y siete coma cuatro –informa John, preocupado–. Tiene calentura. ¿Puedes sostenerla un momento? Ay, olvídalo –no espera la respuesta, se limita a ponerla sobre el cambiador junto a él, dejando a Sherlock parado torpemente junto a la puerta. John revuelve el cuarto buscando la medicina de la niña. Ella levanta los ojos para mirar a Sherlock, su cara la viva imagen de la infelicidad, y gime. Sherlock no sabe qué hacer.

John sí, pero está demasiado nervioso para hacer las cosas como es debido. Dicen que los doctores son los peores pacientes del mundo, y Sherlock sabe, por experiencia, que John pertenece al club del “tómate dos aspirinas, métete en la cama, toma mucho líquido y deja de lloriquear” en lo que a afecciones leves respecta, así que está un poco sorprendido de verlo reaccionar así por un simple resfriado.

Pero claro, los bebés tienen tendencia a volverlo todo un poco estúpido, opina Sherlock. Quizá si la señora Hudson estuviera aquí charloteando, John se comportaría con algo más de compostura, pero a estas alturas de la noche debe de haberse fumado ya la mitad de sus “hierbas calmantes” y estará fuera de juego hasta mañana.

–Cálmate –dice Sherlock, ganándose una mirada furibunda–. Sólo es un resfriado.

–Tiene calentura –repite John, testarudo, lavándose las manos con rabia–. ¿Sabes cuántas enfermedades infantiles son precedidas por fiebre y síntomas similares a los de un resfriado? –extiende las manos, apuntando a la toalla cuyo acceso está bloqueado por Sherlock, y éste, irritado, se la lanza.

–Muchas, me imagino –espeta–. Y ella no tiene ninguna de ellas.

Se aparta mientras John recoge a su hija y regresa a la salita de estar para poder sentarse y administrarle la medicina. Es un coqueto frasquito que Mary se trajo del hospital, “sólo por si acaso”, y ya ha sido utilizada parcialmente, pero no por John.

La levanta a contraluz, entorna los ojos y maldice. Queda una dosis o dos, pero no mucho más. Le da lo que puede, le seca la carita y se acomoda en el sofá con el termómetro en la mano, aguardando ansiosamente a que le baje la temperatura.

Sherlock se sienta en el escritorio, haciendo ver que está ahí, pero John no le pide nada, ni parece tener intención de hacerlo, y el tiempo va pasando. La niña no come ni duerme, sólo hipa y llora suavemente de vez en cuando. En realidad, reflexiona Sherlock, no se está portando muy mal dadas las circunstancias, pero John se pone histérico cuando no consigue ponerla a descansar.

–Shh, cariño, lo sé –le dice bajito, acunándola. Después de un par de horas le da lo que queda de la medicina, y tira el frasco en la papelera, la cara contraída por la preocupación. Sherlock no necesita preguntar para saber que, aunque la medicina alivia un poco los síntomas, no está mejorando de manera significativa su estado. John trata de darle un poco de agua, que ella rechaza para lamentarse y patalear bajo su mantita.

Se está haciendo tarde; ya pasa de medianoche y un sombrío John hace café con una sola mano, preparándose para una larga noche sin dormir. Consigue que acepte un poco de zumo con un gotero, consiguiendo que al menos tenga algo de hidratación en el cuerpo, pero es un trabajo arduo.

Después de otro par de horas, Sherlock cierra su ordenador y se levanta a coger su gabardina. John lo mira furioso, aunque en realidad no tiene ningún derecho a decidir si Sherlock puede irse o no si quiere. Su enfado se derrite cuando Sherlock mete la mano en la papelera y pesca el frasco de medicamento.

–¿Éste? –dice con sencillez, y John, súbitamente avergonzado de su comportamiento, asiente–. ¿Algo más?

La lista de la compra adherida de manera semipermanente al fondo de la mente de John salta al frente, pero agita la cabeza haciendo “no”.

–Sólo la medicina. Gracias –las palabras se sienten mezquinas y demasiado pequeñas en su boca.

–Por supuesto –dice Sherlock, enigmático–. Vuelvo en treinta minutos. Menos si encuentro un taxi.

John lo mira, y Sherlock piensa que parece extrañamente pequeño, sentado en medio del sofá con la niña en el regazo y los desperdicios de las últimas horas esparcidos a su alrededor. Se lo ve asustado, y cansado, y solo.

–Volveré pronto –repite, más suave. John le obsequia con un fragmento de sonrisa, más triste que alegre.

–Aquí estaré.

 

***

 

Fiel a sus palabras, John no se ha movido del sofá cuando Sherlock vuelve. El alivio inunda su cara al ver a Sherlock entrar por la puerta.

–Se está calentando de nuevo –reporta, los ojos pegados a la bolsa que cuelga de la mano de Sherlock con intensa desesperación. Sherlock le pasa la medicina sin perder tiempo. No es la misma marca, pero es una que John reconoce, con ingredientes similares. No es lo único que Sherlock ha traído; hay suero rehidratante para niños y un paquete de rollitos de higo. Sherlock deja que le dé la dosis a la niña y se va a enredar con el microondas.

Al cabo regresa, y se apretuja junto a John en el sofá, poniéndole una taza en la mano y un rollito de higo en la boca sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

–Come –ordena Sherlock. Con ambas manos ocupadas, John tiene que elegir entre escupir la galleta encima de su hija u obedecer. Elige la segunda opción. La masa de que está hecha se siente dulce y seca en su lengua; la pasta de higos se le pega a los dientes, pero lo hace ser súbitamente consciente de que se muere de hambre, y de que el dolor de cabeza que tiene podría deberse a una bajada de su azúcar en sangre. Ausente, toma un trago de la taza para ayudar a pasar la galleta.

Es cocoa.

–Está rica –dice, ahogando un ruidito y bebiendo otro ansioso trago de chocolate. Casi nunca bebe estas cosas (demasiado dulces para su gusto) pero en este momento es justo lo que necesita–. ¿Le has puesto whisky a esto? Tiene algo.

–Brandy francés.

John emite un sonido que en algunos círculos sociales se consideraría indecente, y luego vuelve a dejarse caer en el sofá. Busca de nuevo el termómetro, agotado.

–Dale un momento para que haga efecto –le aconseja Sherlock. Se inclina hacia delante para observar a la bebé, que tose. Su respiración se ha congestionado un poco, pero ya no llora tanto, y se ha reducido la rojez de las mejillas. Luce exhausta. John luce peor. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos son demasiado prominentes para el gusto de Sherlock, y si bien no ha perdido peso por el estrés, se lo ve consumido. Su pelo parece más fino, su piel más áspera.

–Estás horrible –le dice.

–Me siento… –balbucea John, demasiado agotado para discutírselo, pero aún demasiado tenso para relajarse como es debido– aplastado –termina.

Sherlock no hace ningún gesto para quitarle a la niña, o para relevarlo de sus obligaciones, pero cuando vuelve a mirarlo, hay una comprensión no verbal de que está, al menos mínimamente, ahí. Siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarlo, comprende John, es sólo que él ha estado siendo demasiado imbécil como para permitírselo.

Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro de que Sherlock quisiera tener nada que ver con la niña, pero ahora que de repente el hombre está metiéndole rollitos de higo en la boca y corriendo a Tesco a las tres de la mañana, se pregunta si no lo habrá entendido todo mal. Puede que los bebés no sean la especialidad de Sherlock Holmes, pero ya se ha ganado sus galones en el campo de la amistad.

–Gracias –dice John de nuevo, humilde.

–Apenas he hecho nada –señala Sherlock. Vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante y escruta a la niña–. Bébete la cocoa.

Recoge al bebé del regazo de John mientras éste come, y la manipula como a un experimento científico: delicado, pero distante. John traga pesadamente. No es la primera vez que Sherlock ha tenido en brazos a su hija, pero es la primera vez que lo hace por voluntad propia. No sin algo de orgullo, Sherlock levanta el termómetro para que John lo vea. La temperatura de la niña ha bajado medio grado. John sonríe radiante, y parte de su cansancio se borra de su rostro por un breve momento.

–No está fuera de peligro todavía, pero dale una hora más –dice Sherlock, pensando para sí que John no tiene pinta de aguantar otra hora. Probablemente se quede dormido ahí mismo en el sofá. Bien. Eso es lo que necesita; ha pasado la mayoría de las noches de la última quincena durmiéndose y despertándose sin parar como un yoyó, ya sea ocupándose de la niña o acosado por sueños desagradables.

–Fantástico –bosteza John–. Gracias a Dios –se chorrea por la esquina del sofá, como si alguien le hubiera cortado los hilos, y extiende las manos buscando a la niña. Sherlock se la pasa, la observa bostezar también, arrugar la naricita en un gesto malhumorado y volver a dormirse, observa cómo todo eso hace sonreír a John de nuevo. Ya se le caen los párpados. Sherlock espera, lo deja quedarse dormido, y luego se levanta del sofá silenciosamente.

La mejilla de John está caída contra su hombro, su cara laxa y su mano derecha amenaza caerse por el costado del sofá. Sherlock desliza la suya por debajo y comprueba su pulso. Es lento y constante, como la respiración de John. Bien. La mano de John está fresca dentro de la de Sherlock mientras le acaricia el dorso con la yema del pulgar, y luego, sin poder contenerse, Sherlock pasa la palma de su otra mano por el pelo de John.

Después de eso, le toma un par de minutos estirar las piernas de John por la zona del sillón donde Sherlock se sentaba antes, y meterle una de las almohadas de su cama bajo la cabeza. La bebé es más fácil de mover, y la coloca bien arropada en su carrito junto a John, para que sea más fácil de vigilar, antes de cubrir al padre con una manta. Sherlock da un paso atrás para contemplar su obra, comprueba que John esté cómodo. Nota el hueco agotamiento comiéndose los contornos de John, y toma nota mentalmente de convencer a la señora Hudson de que vuelva a cocinar para ellos. Buena y pesada comida inglesa casera: una bendición para el alma, aunque no tanto para las arterias.

Por ahora, una noche de sueño y el subidón de azúcar de los rollitos de higo tendrán que bastar.

Sherlock recoge las tazas y tira los restos en el fregadero de la cocina, enjuagando los finos polvos que deja la cocoa. Frunce el ceño ante el grumo blanco a medio disolver que aún aparece en la taza de John.

–Debería haberla molido mejor –murmura para sí, y tira la evidencia por el desagüe.

__________________

 

John celebra el sexto mes de su hija apretándose la frente con las manos hasta que lo ve todo blanco. La niña no deja de llorar.

Lo ha intentado todo: no tiene hambre, no necesita que le cambien el pañal, sin duda está cansada pero no piensa dormir hasta que haya terminado de gritar, y no parece tener ninguna prisa por parar. La toma en brazos y no tiene ningún efecto. Comprueba su temperatura y es normal, aunque su cara está colorada por el esfuerzo de informar a todos de cuán disgustada está con el universo. John camina arriba y abajo por el pequeño salón del 221B rogándole que por favor, por favor se calle.

Sus alaridos, perturbadoramente regulares, se convierten en un pulso que le taladra la cabeza.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunta desesperado. Es médico, se supone que debería saberlo. Como último recurso, le da una pequeña dosis de su medicina otra vez, sólo por si tiene algún dolor que él no puede ver, pero lo único que hace es que llore un poquito más despacio.

Están solos en el apartamento: Sherlock se ha escapado al Saint Bart’s, aunque con la excusa legítima de varios casos sin resolver en los que tiene que trabajar. John deja a la niña en su cuna y se mete en la ducha por cinco minutos, el agua en sus oídos dándole un momento de respiro. No puede ni imaginarse cuán horrible sería todo esto si se hubiera quedado en la casa que compartía con Mary. La señora Hudson subió dos veces para ver cómo estaban antes de irse a pasar el fin de semana en casa de su hermana, pero ella tampoco pudo hacer nada para acallar los llantos de la niña. Ahora se ha ido, y John está completamente solo.

Todo empezó abruptamente, hace menos de una semana. Estaba vistiéndola, y de repente empezó a llorar. Le inspeccionó las encías, por si acaso fuera un caso excepcionalmente precoz de erupción de dientes, pero nada. Está sanísima, pero no para de llorar.

La mece, incapaz de hacer nada más. No hay nada más que hacer. Si enciende la televisión o la radio, no puede oírlas. Los aullidos son demasiado penetrantes como para permitirle leer, o resolver crucigramas. John está a su merced.

John empieza a sentirse aburrido y resentido, y se siente culpable por ello.

La saca a la calle y ella chilla todo el camino hasta la esquina, donde John se rinde y vuelve a llevársela a casa. Las paredes del 221B parecen cerrarse sobre sus cabezas.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?! –dice, mirando su carita rosada y contraída–. ¡Dios, ¿qué es lo que quieres?!

Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, mordiéndose los nudillos de la mano izquierda, la derecha cerrada en un puño apretado contra la cadera que lo hace cojear, y los alaridos continúan.

Quizá si Mary estuviese aquí, habría sabido encontrar lo que a él se le escapa. John se tira del pelo de la coronilla y siente, perdida toda esperanza, que la verdad es que no importa cuánto se esfuerce y cuánto la ame, no puede hacer esto solo. Nunca planeó entrar solo en el mundo de la paternidad, y tal y como sospechaba, aquí está, cagándolo todo. Ni siquiera puede calmar a un bebé que llora; ¿cómo demonios va a hacer esto durante los próximos dieciocho años?

¿Él lloraba así cuando era bebé? John no tiene ni idea, aunque sí puede señalar el momento en que dejó de llorar delante de sus padres casi con fecha y todo. No le estaba permitido hacerlo. Las pataletas y los gritos y los lloros estaban prohibidos, especialmente cuando su padre estaba en casa. Llorar no te servía de nada. Si se te salían las lágrimas, lo hacías lo más calladito posible, donde nadie te viera, o te armabas de valor para lidiar con las consecuencias.

Se pasea de nuevo, una marcha corta y truncada, el nudo de ansiedad y emociones contradictorias desarrollándose en su interior como un cáncer.

El apartamento parece privado de oxígeno, como si la niña lo estuviera absorbiendo todo con sus gritos, dejándolo en una campana de vacío. Apenas ha salido de la casa, a menos que sea para ir al supermercado o al parque; John está atrapado en una burbuja de rutina y cambio de pañales y biberones y limpieza, y se ha metido él solo.

Dios, sigue gritando. A veces se detiene, traga, hipa, y justo cuando John piensa que finalmente se ha calmado, empieza otra vez, subiendo desde un gemido hasta un aullido completo. No ha cumplido ni un año y ya tiene más energía que su padre.

John aprieta el borde de la cuna, mirándola.

–Para –le dice, la voz ronca–. Por favor, para ya.

Se suponía que la paternidad no iba a ser así. Se suponía que iban a ser Mary y él, trabajando en equipo para superar estos desastres. Se suponía que ella iba a estar aquí para ser la roca a la que agarrarse en estas aguas turbulentas, y en lugar de eso se ha ido a dormir bajo una lápida. Se suponía que su hija iba a ser rosadita y dulce y perfecta, no esta banshee descuajeringada. Se suponía que él estaría feliz y preparado y lleno de amor, y lo único que puede sentir ahora mismo es un pánico creciente.

–¡Para! ¡Para ya!

Su intención era mecer la cuna, pero sin querer la sacude; sus brazos están demasiado tensos para obedecerlo. La niña sube los decibelios hasta niveles supersónicos para castigar su insolencia, y algo en John sencillamente se sale del sitio, y antes de poder detenerse se encuentra gritándole.

–¡¡BASTA!!

El rugido es más alto que los llantos, y la asusta tanto que deja de llorar. En el momento de silencio que sigue, John siente algo en su estómago hundirse, como una piedra cayendo hacia el centro de la tierra. Ella lo mira, sin enfocar todavía, sus puños alzados para desafiarlo, o para defenderse de él, las lágrimas derramándose aún por los rabillos de sus ojos. Tragando saliva, la saca de la cuna, repitiendo una y otra vez “lo siento, dios mío, lo siento tanto, no quería hacer eso, te quiero”, y entonces ella se pone a berrear de nuevo.

–¿John?

Sherlock debe de haber subido las escaleras hace sólo un instante; aún lleva puestas la gabardina y la bufanda. Está parado mirando a John, perplejo.

–Tómala –ruega John, asqueado de sí mismo–. Yo no puedo –sin decir más la suelta en brazos de Sherlock. Éste boquea como un pez.

–¡John!

John lo empuja para salir, baja las escaleras, se detiene sólo para tomar su abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta, y se va.

 

***

 

Falta poco para medianoche cuando regresa, casi diez horas más tarde. El apartamento está silencioso y las luces están encendidas, mortecinas y naranjas a través de las ventanas mientras John se acerca, Baker Street abajo.

Sube las escaleras lenta, pesadamente, las manos metidas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos. Ha sido una jugada muy sucia, lo de abandonar a Sherlock con su hija, y se ha pasado el día vagando por Londres, sintiendo náuseas. No ha comido, porque se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a la multitud de una cafetería o al olor de la comida, pero nunca en su vida ha deseado tanto tomarse una copa.

La puerta está entornada, esperándolo mientras se acerca al 221B, y desde adentro puede oír a Sherlock jugueteando con su violín. John entra sin hacer ruido.

El ambiente dentro es agradable: las ventanas han sido abiertas sólo un poquito para dejar entrar el tibio aire estival, las luces principales están apagadas pero las lámparas de mesa encendidas. Alguien ha ordenado el desastre que dejó durante las tensas horas precedentes, y todo el lugar está limpio, casi impecable. Aún más sorprendente, hay platos limpios en el escurreplatos y uno sobre la mesa. Sobre el banco de la cocina hay un tupper lleno de algo que parece espagueti a la boloñesa.

Una oleada de emociones recorre a John, y sus hombros se hunden. Hay tantas cosas por las que tiene que pedir perdón, y tantas cosas por las que darle las gracias a Sherlock también, que no sabe por dónde empezar. Y pensar que Sherlock es el que ha puesto todo en orden; Sherlock, a quien todo el mundo considera un ser humano horrible en el mejor de los casos, y difícilmente capaz de actuar como un adulto responsable con otros adultos, no hablemos ya de un bebé.

Darse cuenta de lo mal que ha dejado que se pongan las cosas, y de cómo ha dejado que el estrés lo afecte, es como una bofetada para John. Abre la boca, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que va a decir, pero Sherlock se le adelanta, deslizando el arco del violín por detrás de su hombro y dándole unos suaves golpecitos de advertencia en la nuca.

–No digas nada –le aconseja, sin acritud–. Sé, por personas con más experiencia, que muchos padres primerizos tienen estos momentos –en un gesto muy atrevido para Sherlock, deja que su mano siga el camino del arco y frota el hombro de John. John no puede evitar que se le escape una risita cínica. Está seguro de que los buenos padres no le gritan a un bebé pequeño. Sus acciones se han quedado marcadas al rojo vivo en su memoria: un ejemplo de algo que se prometió a sí mismo que nunca haría, hace mucho tiempo. Esto es lo que dice la gente, ¿no? Que los hábitos de los hogares disfuncionales son cíclicos, que se repiten de una generación a la siguiente.

–Es verdad –dice una voz de mujer, y John levanta la vista para encontrarse con la madre de Sherlock. Lleva en brazos a la niña, que ahora duerme, gracias al cielo–. Sherlock una vez lloró catorce horas seguidas. Estaba tan frustrada con él que le di una bofetada a mi marido.

–Padre tuvo el labio hinchado dos días –explica Sherlock, levantando el índice y el corazón sólo por si a John le queda alguna duda sobre el número. Luego encoge un poco los hombros, incómodo, como pidiendo disculpas por haber llamado a su madre–. La señora Hudson no estaba.

Entre líneas, John escucha un “y me entró un poquito de pánico”.

–Gracias por venir –es todo lo que John puede decir. No se acerca a la magnitud de su agradecimiento ni de lejos, pero de todas formas Mamá le resta importancia con su aplomo habitual.

–Cuando quieras –dice sin rodeos–. Al fin y al cabo, tú le haces de niñero a mis chicos todo el tiempo.

–¡Madre!

–Oh, no finjas que no es así. A estas alturas debería haber organizado un jardín de infancia para todo Scotland Yard.

John se pasa la mano por la cara. La mano de Sherlock sigue en su hombro, estabilizándolo mientras Mamá se le acerca con el esponjoso bulto de mantita y bebé en los brazos. Al mirar esa pequeña cara dormida, John siente otro pinchazo de preocupación.

–¿Estás listo? –pregunta Mamá.

No. Su brazos están rígidos y se niegan a cooperar, y su expresión habla por sí misma.

–Respira –le dice bajito, colocando a la niña entre sus brazos. Encaja tan fácilmente…–. Se irá volviendo más fácil.

John traga saliva, exhalando finalmente un largo y trémulo suspiro. Las manitas de la niña descansan sobre la manta, curvadas como pequeñas anémonas rosadas. Sherlock le acerca un dedo y deja que se lo agarre. John se siente conmovido.

–Personalmente, yo la hubiera cambiado por un perro –dice Sherlock, y es inapropiado y ofensivo y hace a John reírse, y sentirse un poco mejor. Golpea a Sherlock con un lado del cuerpo a modo de castigo, y siente evaporarse un poco de su tensión acumulada.

–Jamás –replica.

–¿Por qué no la pones en la cuna, y vienes a cenar algo? –dice Mamá, en ese tono que los padres siempre acaban desarrollando, consejo en la superficie pero orden en el fondo–. Sherlock hizo espaguetis, y me he asegurado de que no metiera nada raro en la olla.

–Yo cocino muy bien, muchas gracias –replica Sherlock, gruñón, por encima de la cabeza de John. Mamá suelta un amable pero incrédulo “¡Ja!”, y sale apresuradamente para meter los espaguetis de John en el microondas.

La niña se siente tibia entre sus brazos; todo el apartamento huele a jabón de baño y cebolla frita, y Sherlock se pelea con su madre acerca de si a lo que hace Sherlock se le puede llamar “cocinar” si lo único que hace es memorizar las recetas de otros. Es desgarradoramente doméstico.

John trata de tragarse el nudo que tiene en la garganta, mientras el que tenía en el estómago se afloja un poco, y va a dejar a la niña en la cuna. Se queda quietecita, con las mejillas sonrosadas, como si todo el día de hoy nunca hubiera existido.

Sherlock se asoma por detrás de él, silencioso mientras John alisa los mechones rebeldes de la pequeña.

–Le grité –le dice John, y se le quiebra la voz.

–No se va a acordar de eso –responde Sherlock, pragmático.

–Sigo habiéndole gritado.

–Y ella no lo recordará. No recordará nada. A menos que esperes a que crezca lo suficiente y se lo cuentes, y para entonces ya tendrá edad para entender por qué.

John se queda ahí parado, como si estuviera hecho de plomo, las manos apoyadas en el borde de la cuna. Su expresión se oscurece.

–Espero que no. Espero que nunca tenga que entender… eso –dice con dolorosa honestidad.

Sherlock lo mira, el ceño fruncido, entre perplejo y preocupado.

–¿John?

John sólo niega con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente. Sherlock lo observa con más atención, registra la caída de los hombros, las arrugas en torno a los ojos y el leve, leve temblor de sus manos.

–Te hice una promesa, ¿recuerdas? –dice Sherlock. John lo mira sin entender–. Aquella vez. Cuando nos enteramos de que Mary estaba embarazada.

John lo recuerda. Sus brazos están tan rígidos que tiene que dar un tirón brusco para sacar su mano izquierda de debajo de la derecha. Vacila un momento con la mano extendida, le da una palmadita en la espalda a Sherlock en una parodia ridícula de un gesto de consuelo, y luego se deja ir y lo rodea con un brazo, que es lo que realmente quiere hacer. Cierra los ojos y espera que Sherlock pueda por lo menos sentir su gratitud, porque no tiene palabras para expresarla. Quizá es así, porque un instante más tarde el otro devuelve el gesto.

Afuera, en la cocina, suena la alarma del microondas. Sherlock aprieta brevemente a John para que lo mire a los ojos, y luego le hace una vieja oferta.

–¿Cenamos?

 

***

 

–Ayúdame –dice John. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en los nudillos y mira a Sherlock desde abajo, aún avergonzado de sí mismo. Mueve sus espaguetis con el tenedor–. Por favor. No quería acabar involucrándote, pero necesito tu ayuda.

Sherlock pulsa las cuerdas de su violín, después descruza las piernas y se endereza en su asiento.

–Cuéntame todo lo que hiciste hasta que empezó a llorar.

John reflexiona y detalla el día hasta donde se acuerda, incluso las cosas que para él son redundantes e irrelevantes. Sherlock parece haber aceptado los misteriosos ataques de llanto como un caso provisional, algo que resolver entre casos reales. John repasa en voz alta las cosas que compró ese día, las cosas que tiró a la basura, la ropa que llevó y la comida que comió, el clima, la gente que ha entrado y salido. Ninguna solución obvia salta a la vista, pero Sherlock parece pensativo, y empieza a tañer su violín, abstraído, lo que sugiere que su mente está ya volcada en el problema.

John trata de preguntar, pero los dos Holmes se alían contra él en cuanto su plato se vacía, y lo envían a la cama. No le queda más que dejarlo todo en manos de Sherlock.

Escaleras abajo, puede oír a Mamá yendo de un lado a otro, y luego acostándose en la habitación de Sherlock; Sherlock va a o bien dormir en el sofá o no dormir directamente, algo que haría que John se sintiera aún más culpable si no fuera porque ya lo hace con regularidad. El apartamento se queda en silencio.

John juguetea con el monitor de vigilancia de la niña, lo coloca entre las almohadas de su cama y se echa junto a él, escuchando a su hija respirar suavemente for un momento. A través de él también puede oír el crepitar de los pasos de Sherlock moviéndose por la casa, el golpe seco que hace al quitarse los zapatos con las puntas de los pies, y luego el crujido del sillón al sentarse. John puede imaginárselo aovillado, subiendo los pies al sillón como un niño.

Murmura, tan bajito y tan suave que su voz suena incoherente a través del monitor, y al principio John se pregunta si estará repasando algún caso, quizá el de la niña. Gradualmente su voz se eleva, y John se da cuenta de que está recitando algo.

–… y grita al pelotón “¡seguidme!,  
Atraparemos a estos contrabandistas  
Y aquellos que se resistan colgarán,  
Ding dong, del árbol de los ahorcados”,  
Dice el Inspector:  
“Ding dong, para que la triste luna lo vea”.

John nunca ha oído algo así, y tampoco le parece que venga de ninguno de los libros que tienen en las estanterías del apartamento, aunque no puede decir que haya recorrido completa la biblioteca de Sherlock.

Aún está dándole vueltas al asunto cuando el timbre y el ritmo de la voz de Sherlock cambian, cambiando la poesía por prosa.

–La aldea de Moonfleet está a media milla del mar, sobre el margen derecho, u oeste, del arroyo Fleet. Este curso de agua, tan estrecho a su paso entre las casas que he visto a más de un buen saltador cruzarlo sin necesidad de pértiga, se ensancha y se transforma en unas salinas más abajo del pueblo, y acaba perdiéndose en un lago de aguas salobres. El lago vale para muy poca cosa, excepto para las aves marinas, las garzas y las ostras…

Y continúa desde ahí.

John se recuesta sobre la espalda y cruza los brazos bajo su cabeza, un oído inclinado hacia el monitor. Pasan un par de minutos antes de que se dé cuenta de que es un libro, y no un caso a resolver, y otro par más antes de que, a pesar de sí mismo, se duerma.

En el piso de abajo, Sherlock oye a través del monitor la respiración de John adquirir el ritmo del sueño, cierra los ojos y, por el puro placer de contar una historia, continúa recitando para sí mismo.

__________________

 

–Deberías dormir en su cuarto –anuncia Mamá durante el desayuno, amenazándolos a ambos con una cuchara–. Es ridículo que te la pases subiendo y bajando todas esas escaleras cuando ella está aquí abajo, y todas sus cosas están en la cocina y en el baño, y la cuna en ese rincón de ahí. Deberías ponerla en tu habitación. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando empiece a gatear?

John se atraganta con sus huevos revueltos, toma un buen trago de té y hace lo que puede para recuperarse de lo que ha estado a punto de convertirse en un malentendido muy incómodo.

–Estamos bien así –dice. Sherlock ya ha hecho bastante, arrastrando la patética existencia de John y a su hija bebé de vuelta al 221B. No puede pedirle más. Mamá, obviamente, no está de acuerdo.

–Bobadas. Es poco práctico. Manda a Sherlock al piso de arriba con todos sus trastos; estarás más tranquilo y le evitarás problemas a todos.

–El cuarto de arriba es más pequeño –contraataca John, pensando en el ingente volumen de objetos que Sherlock tiene almacenados en su habitación, por no hablar de la enorme cama de dos plazas.

–Puedo dejar las estanterías –dice Sherlock, sorprendiéndolo. Está sentado a la mesa con las piernas pulcramente recogidas bajo su cuerpo, comiendo tostadas y aparentando ser la persona mejor educada del mundo.

–Puedes ir a buscar cajas después de desayunar –dice Mamá con decisión, dejando la sartén en el fregadero. A sus espaldas, John mira a Sherlock con incredulidad. Sin decir nada, Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

Y eso es todo.

__________________

 

A Sherlock le toma más de dos semanas resolver el misterio del llanto irracional de la niña. John no puede discernir ningún patrón particular en el método que usa para descifrarlo; parece consistir mayormente en quedarse mirándola cuando llora, si está en casa cuando ocurre, y luego salir corriendo para juguetear con una miríada de objetos tan variados que John no termina de creerse que Sherlock sepa realmente qué está haciendo.

–¡Demasiadas variables! –gruñe cuando John le saca el tema después de un intento frustrado, pero incluso entonces parece que Sherlock está acercándose poco a poco a la solución.

Una tarde salta al sofá, le quita la niña de los brazos justo cuando está preparándose para lanzar uno de sus aullidos, y desaparece escaleras arriba. “¡Cinco minutos!” grita sin volverse.  
John levanta las manos en gesto de rendición y deja que se vaya, curioso, y no menos aliviado, si es verdad que Sherlock está a punto de hacer un descubrimiento definitivo.

Durante cuatro de los cinco minutos, John sólo puede oír a Sherlock dando golpes esporádicos aquí y allá, y a la niña llorando, y luego, de repente, ambos guardan silencio. John escucha intensamente, conteniendo el aliento, pero no se oyen más llantos. Ha parado. Por primera vez desde que adquirió el hábito, simplemente ha parado. John no es un hombre religioso per se, pero ofrece una oración al símbolo de la razón pura que Sherlock prefiera, agradeciéndole por la excéntrica genialidad de su amigo.

Se pone de pie en cuanto Sherlock baja las escaleras, con aspecto de estar increíblemente satisfecho de sí mismo.

–¿Cómo lo hiciste? –pregunta John, mirando a su hija con incredulidad. Ella chupa calmosamente sus propios dedos, mirando a Sherlock con enormes ojos de ciervo.

–Hice una deducción –replica Sherlock, regodeándose en su triunfo. John espera a que se lo explique, pero Sherlock se limita a reír con disimulo, negándose a clarificar nada. En lo que a John respecta, lo único que ha hecho Sherlock es desordenarse el pelo y cambiarse la camisa, y no consigue ver qué tiene que ver eso con nada.

–Sí, pero ¿cómo? –insiste John.

–Física cuántica –bromea Sherlock, y se aleja con la niña en brazos para teclear en su portátil. John cruza los brazos.

–No puedes aliarte contra mí con mi propia hija –objeta–. Yo la hice.

Sherlock le lanza una mirada que es dos partes tratar de contener la risa y una parte arrugar la nariz ante la alusión sexual; en general, resulta desdeñosa.

John suspira.

 

***

 

Es como brujería. La bebé llora, John recorre todo el ciclo de opciones obvias (biberón, pañal, cuna, revisarla en busca de dolor o enfermedad) y finalmente, como última opción, se la pasa a Sherlock. Nunca falla. John aún no ha conseguido averiguar cómo lo hace.

–Hipnosis –aventura.

Sherlock se limita a reír por la nariz.

 

***

 

John baja el frasco de talco y señala a Sherlock.

–¿Digitopuntura?

–No seas absurdo.

–Demonios.

 

***

 

Orange 3G 2:23 PM  
‖Mensajes‖ Sherlock ‖Editar‖

Más te vale que no  
sean drogas

 

John. No. –SH  
Trae más azúcar. –SH

Le estás dando  
azúcar?

NO. –SH

Demonios.

 

***

 

–¿Es el detergente? –pregunta John, mientras su taxi rodea la esquina de Hyde Park–. Has tirado entera la caja nueva.  
Sherlock lo mira de lado, deja de teclear en su teléfono y frunce los labios.

–Te estás acercando.

A John lo complace oír esto, pero aún está desconcertado.

–¿No le gusta el Fairy que no es biológico? No puede ser que le tenga alergia, ¿verdad?

–Y te has alejado de nuevo.

–¡Demonios!

 

***

 

–Dame una pista –pide John, cuando ya no soporta no saberlo. Durante la última semana y pico, la niña ha dejado completamente de llorar sin motivo, y John está harto de andar adivinando. Quiere la respuesta. Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco con irritación exagerada, y suspira.

–Muy bien. Una pista –se levanta de su silla en la mesa de la cocina, sube sin prisa al antiguo dormitorio de John y reaparece después de un momento, abriendo los brazos en un gesto dramático–. Tachán –dice, irónico. John no ve nada diferente en él.

–Oh, vamos –protesta John–. No has hecho nada.

–Sí lo he hecho.

–Un carajo lo has hecho.

–Es obvio.

–¡No has hecho nada!

–Lo tienes literalmente en las narices.

John le frunce el ceño.

–Té, John –dice Sherlock, agitando un dedo en dirección a la tetera, que acaba de hervir. Irritado y aún mirándolo mal, John se encamina a buscar las bolsitas de té. No hay NADA diferente en él. La primera vez salió corriendo y se cambió de camisa, pero no lo ha vuelto a hacer, y John no encuentra nada en las camisas que lleva que le indique que hay algún tipo de patrón. Son las mismas camisas pretenciosas, ridículamente caras y absurdamente ajustadas que usa siempre, en los mismos colores de siempre.

–Deja de ponerme esa cara –murmura Sherlock, sin despegar los ojos de su microscopio– o te quedarás así para siempre –alza brevemente los ojos–. Bueno, no habrá mucha diferencia –matiza.

–Ja ja, cabrón.

John hace mucho ruido en la cocina, vierte leche en las tazas, añade azúcar a la de Sherlock y agrede al té con la cucharita para descargar un poco de su frustración, y luego se inclina sobre Sherlock para dejarla caer justo a su lado. Entonces, abruptamente, agarra a Sherlock por el cuello de la camisa y le olisquea el cuello.

–¿Te has puesto PERFUME?

Sherlock lo mira con timidez desde debajo de sus rizos.

–Ariel, talco para bebés, crema de manos de magnolia, pomada de camomila para la irritación de pezones, y sí, perfume –le dice, y no protesta cuando John lo huele de nuevo–. Deberías reconocerlo…

La expresión de John se suaviza, yendo de la confusión a la comprensión, y exhala un pequeño “oh” maravillado.

–Dios mío. Es Mary. Así es como olía para la niña… es… –se inclina de nuevo, inhala el olor, y viaja en el tiempo. La taza de té en su mano tiembla, y por enésima vez en su vida, John Watson se queda abrumado por la agudeza de Sherlock. Es ella. Es Mary. Huele un poquito a Sherlock también, pero es imposible negarlo, es Mary.

–Cambiaste el detergente y lo lavaste todo, incluyendo tu bata. La niña ha crecido lo suficiente como para… notar la diferencia.

John se hunde en una silla, dejando su mano resbalar desde el cuello de Sherlock, y lo mira a los ojos.

–Es increíble –sonríe con suavidad, impresionado–. Es increíblemente astuto.

–Una simple deducción –replica Sherlock, pero hay una fugaz emoción en sus ojos que traiciona cuán complacido se siente.

John está fascinado.

–Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Un spray o algo así? ¿Puedo usarlo?

–Mejor no, y además, ya no será necesario para ti.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Sherlock se levanta, sube las escaleras y regresa con otra camisa, que le lanza a John. Curioso, la olisquea.

–No huele a nada –dice, sin notar cómo los ojos de Sherlock se abren levemente.

–Huele a algo para ella –dice, divertido. Para él también. Ha estado trabajando en ello cuidadosamente, alterando de forma gradual la mezcla de olores, añadiendo un elemento nuevo, quitando otro, hasta acostumbrar a la niña a la combinación final. No pueden seguir comprando tanta crema de manos y pomada para pezones si ninguno de los dos las usa.

Y menos llantos significa menos estrés para todo el mundo.

–Entonces, ¿a qué huele ésta? –pregunta John, aún perdido.

Más tarde, recordará que Sherlock parecía un poco avergonzado al contestar.

–A ti.

__________________

 

A la niña le quedan sólo unos días para cumplir siete meses, y Mycroft aún no la conoce. Ha visto fotos de ella, claro; la de su carita arrugada y violentamente rosada que John subió a su blog el día en que nació; y otras cuya existencia John ignora.

–Tiene usted una visita –anuncia Anthea, asomándose por la puerta.

–Recuérdale amablemente a McKee –dice Mycroft sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles, aunque dignándose a cambiar su expresión por una más burlona– que nuestra cita no es hasta dentro de veinte minutos –la puntualidad es una cosa, y la intrusión otra muy distinta.

–Lo haría si pudiera, señor –replica Anthea, sarcástica, y Mycroft levanta la mirada para encontrarse a Sherlock asomándose por el fondo como una mala noticia. Justo lo que le hacía falta antes de comer.

Deja su pluma en el escritorio, no sin antes firmar un documento con más fuerza de la necesaria, y contempla a su hermano menor con una expresión de deleite completamente falsa. Espera que Sherlock lo note.

–Hermano querido –dice zalamero, fingiendo con todas sus ganas–. ¿A qué debo este placer?

–Mycroft –replica Sherlock, enseñándole una de sus miradas “bonitas”: esas que son todo dientes y mal humor. Hoy, sin embargo, abandona la mueca enseguida.

Se trata de algo serio, entonces. Mycroft se recuesta en su asiento y cruza las manos sobre el escritorio.

–Hay algo que te preocupa. ¿O es que jugar a "¿dónde está papá?" se ha vuelto demasiado repetitivo, incluso para ti? –fisgonea.

Mycroft no cree, ni por un segundo, que Sherlock haya caído tan bajo como para jugar a cucú con la descendencia de John, pero la pulla era demasiado fácil como para no hacerla. Sabe que Sherlock ha estado tratando con la niña. Puede ver la mancha en sus pantalones donde se ha limpiado la papilla de avena hace una hora o dos.

Sherlock lo mira con indignación, y masculla “no me mortifiques, hermano mío”. Se sienta sin esperar invitación, toqueteando con aire crítico el forro del sillón de Mycroft.

–Quiero ver los archivos de John.

Desde el día en que secuestró a John Watson y lo sometió a interrogatorio en aquel aparcamiento subterráneo, Mycroft ha sabido que tarde o temprano Sherlock le haría esta petición, y ahora que finalmente ha ocurrido, se siente cauteloso. Está claro que ocurre algo, y es incapaz de adivinar qué implica eso para ninguna de las personas involucradas. Incluyendo a Sherlock.

–¿Para qué? –responde, alzando una ceja–. Seguramente ya has deducido qué contiene… –oh. Mycroft mira a Sherlock con ojos entornados, uniendo de pronto los puntos previamente solitarios. No lo ha hecho.

Sherlock luce disgustado; siempre ha odiado admitir las cosas que se le escapan.

–No lo tengo –miente Mycroft, sin siquiera molestarse en ser sutil. No necesita serlo; no cuando está en posesión de algo que Sherlock quiere.

–Mycroft –exige Sherlock, sin ningún efecto, porque por una vez no tiene nada con lo que contraatacar.

Mycroft está tan complacido que podría ponerse a cantar.

–Supongo que podría hacérmelo traer… –ofrece como por casualidad, agitando la posibilidad como una carnada ante la nariz de Sherlock, jugando con él.

Esta vez es Sherlock quien entorna los ojos con asco, pero no hay manera humana de que Mycroft se detenga ahora. No con todas las veces en que Sherlock lo ha avergonzado en público. Sherlock rechina los dientes y hierve de rabia.

–Muy bien. Si pudieras conseguirlo –dice, y pone los ojos en blanco como si estuviera tragando ácido– te estaría muy… muy ag… –evita la palabra, prácticamente mordiéndose la punta de la lengua. Mycroft, burlón, cierra los ojos, como si escuchara con atención la más dulce de las arias, y hace bocina con la mano junto a una de sus orejas– …me harías un favor –escupe Sherlock al fin.

Mycroft ríe bajito, feliz como una perdiz, y asiente con la cabeza. Un suspiro de repugnancia mal disimulada hace vibrar a Sherlock, que se pone en pie.

–¿Cuándo? –exige, levantándose el cuello de esa ridícula gabardina suya.

–En las bodas de rubí de papá y mamá.

Sherlock se vuelve a mirarlo, sulfurado.

–¡Faltan siglos para eso!

–Así es –conviene un alegre Mycroft–. Y tú estarás allí –le sonríe, un querubín con alma de troll–, BIEN vestido –añade–. Y siendo amable con los invitados.

Por una fracción de segundo parece que ha ido demasiado lejos y que Sherlock va a explotar, pero Sherlock se las arregla para tragarse la humillación y contentarse con escupir con rabia sólo dos palabras.

–¡Muy bien!

En el tono de Sherlock, suena como una palabrota.

–Maravilloso –replica Mycroft, aplaudiendo, su sonrisa alcanzando hórridas proporciones–. Anthea te acompañará a la salida –extiende un dedo hacia la puerta, indicándole el camino al mismo tiempo que lo ahuyenta como a un perro, sólo para asegurarse de que a Sherlock no le queda ninguna duda de quién ha ganado en su pequeña reunión de hoy.

Sherlock se va, derrotado, no sin antes lanzarle un último ataque. Se vuelve justo antes de salir por la puerta y le hace una mueca que lo hace parecer una gárgola.

–Adiosito –dice Mycroft a su espalda, despidiéndose con la mano.

 

***

 

Sherlock se lleva la carpeta que acaba de robar Támesis abajo, pasando el London Eye, hasta Whitehall. No tiene ninguna razón especial para ir allí, salvo que en ese lugar puede estar solo en medio de Londres. Busca soledad, y aire libre.

Descarta el Departamento de Energía y Cambio Climático, aunque su techo ofrece una vista mucho mejor, y dobla la esquina buscando el pub que se levanta ahí. Es un techo más fácil de escalar, y tiene menos posibilidades de causar una perturbación cívica si lo hace. No es hasta que se ha instalado allí, escondido entre mugrientas chimeneas, con Westminster extendiéndose ante sus ojos, que Sherlock se saca la carpeta de entre los pliegues de su gabardina Belstaff.

Es fina, pero Sherlock no duda que detrás de esas tapas de cartón la información es exhaustiva. Es un poco triste: la enormidad de John Watson, doctor y veterano de Helmand, condensada en esta magra resma de papeles.

Hubo un tiempo en que esto le habría resultado suficiente. Ese pensamiento lo ayuda a mantener los pies en el suelo.

Trata la carpeta con reverencia, pasando delicadamente un dedo por el borde y abriéndola sin ningún signo exterior de vacilación. Aunque no está seguro de querer leer lo que se esconde dentro, ya ha decidido que no le van a temblar las manos.

La primera hoja es la partida de nacimiento de John, idéntica a la que ya tiene en el apartamento, los nombres impresos igual de escuetos y ordinarios. John y Hamish y Helen Elizabeth, y James.

A continuación hay una copia de la primera página de su pasaporte, y una hoja impresa, sin encabezado, que detalla todas su idas y venidas del país, y todas las visas que se le han concedido. No ha viajado tanto como Sherlock pensaba: las vacaciones sexuales post-boda, Irlanda, Nueva Zelanda y por supuesto, Afganistán. Ha pasado por Irán e Irak, aunque no ha combatido en ninguna de ellas. Hay una gran laguna más atrás en el pasado, y luego, a los diecinueve años, Ibiza. Es un destino tan groseramente ingenuo comparado con los gustos de John hoy en día, que Sherlock sonríe. John debe de haberse pasado toda la semana borracho, gastándose todos sus ahorros del verano en cerveza barata, y tratando de ligar con chicas.

Se salta las notas de su terapeuta, los expedientes del ejército, los historiales médicos y los registros de los impuestos; hay finiquitos y copias de las direcciones de todas las residencias que John ha ocupado previamente.

Las páginas que Sherlock busca están al final: endeble papel de fotocopiadora en gris y rosa, y arrugados formularios cumplimentados a mano. A diferencia del resto de documentos en la carpeta, ambos son copias originales, y proceden de un tiempo anterior a que las computadoras se volvieran de uso común. Mycroft debe de haberlas pescado de algún archivo en Dios sabe dónde, y a nadie debe de haberle importado que se las llevara. Ahora son historia antigua. Otro niño más que se desvaneció del sistema.

La letra de la asistenta social es confusa y apretada, indicadora de una mujer a la que no le quedan tiempo ni energías para prestarle mucha atención a su caligrafía, y que empezaba a presentar los primeros síntomas de la artritis. Los informes son breves. Sherlock encuentra el nombre de Harriet Watson apretujado junto al de John, como si se hubieran acordado de ella a posteriori; los dos nombres están apelotonados en el recuadro correspondiente como pollitos en una caja. Sherlock comprueba las fechas. La hermana de John tenía trece años, John tenía nueve. Trece años es ya la frontera del “demasiado tarde”; trece años significan furia y exigencias y adolescencia, un momento en que ya eres suficientemente mayor como para meterte en problemas, pero no tanto como para salir de ellos solo.

Nueve años…

Y luego otros nueve años de hogares que no eran el de John. Los cálculos son simples: en torno al 24%, poco menos de un cuarto de la vida de John.

John nunca lo ha mencionado.

Hay algunas notas cortas de la comisaría de Chelmsford detallando el caso, palabras vagas acerca de cumplir horas de servicio comunitario por agredir a un oficial de policía, y luego nada más acerca del padre de John. En cuanto a su madre, no hay demanda de divorcio, pero el matrimonio se anula igualmente. El certificado de defunción está grapado en la parte de atrás, y la fecha es de un año después de la separación. Causa de la muerte: asfixia. Autoinfligida.

Sherlock exhala y mira al cielo. Las nubes se han esparcido sobre él formando una ancha sábana, lechosa y oscura. En algún lugar detrás de ellas está el sol, dando vueltas alrededor de la tierra y escupiendo una luz que se confunde al filtrarse entre las nubes, haciendo chispas en sus retinas. Las gaviotas se precipitan desde el cielo con chillidos felinos, y bajo sus pies, Londres hormiguea.

El borde de la azotea está rematado en piedra, blanca como un sudario. Nadie va a subir aquí, y no hay baranda de seguridad entre él y la caída que lo separa del pavimento. Sherlock se encoge para apartarse de esa idea, apretándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Vuelve la vista hacia las notas. No puede ser que todo haya sido malo. Sherlock reconoce dos nombres de los comentarios en el blog de John: la pareja mayor que le envió un telegrama el día de su boda. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle quiénes eran. Nunca fue relevante para nada.

Sencillamente, no le importó lo suficiente como para preguntar.

John a veces se burla de él, por saber detalles tan ridículamente pequeños como la diferencia entre las marcas blancas que dejan en la ropa las distintas marcas de desodorante, y sin embargo mantenerse deliberadamente ignorante en asuntos cotidianos, evidentes para todo el mundo. Esta es una de esas veces en que Sherlock se siente inclinado a estar de acuerdo con él. ¿Cómo es que siempre ha sabido cuál es la marca preferida de pasta de dientes de John, pero nunca ha sido consciente de que creció en un hogar de acogida?

Y de por qué.

Cierra la carpeta y vuelve a escondérsela en la gabardina, contra el pecho; esto no es algo que pueda ir paseando por ahí en público como si fuera la lista de la compra. Esto no es algo que los demás deban ver, ni siquiera un poco. Es la vida de John, y él ha jurado que siempre la mantendrá a salvo.

Los detalles dan vueltas en su cabeza, otra pelota más que ha de mantener en el aire en su ya complicado juego de malabares. John. La hija de John. No arruinar la carrera de John. El trabajo. Su necesidad de tener trabajo. La necesidad de John de tener trabajo. Adicción. Asuntos Internos. Gran Bretaña. Problemas legales, evitar ir a la cárcel. Familia.

Y todo vuelve, inevitablemente, a John.

Sherlock acaba de descolgarse del tejado y salta los pocos metros que lo separan de la calle.

Para cuando regresa a Baker Street, John ha hervido y molido unas zanahorias y está intentando convencer a la niña de que las pruebe. La niña está abstraída, y más interesada en escupir y golpear cosas contra la bandeja de plástico de su sillita.

Sherlock se demora en la puerta, observando los esfuerzos de John.

¿Cómo puede John haber pensado que es un mal padre?

–Has estado fuera todo el día. ¿Encontraste algo? –le pregunta, haciendo una mueca al enderezar la espalda y notar dolor por haber estado encorvado tanto tiempo.

–Algo –admite Sherlock. Suspira, sintiendo la carpeta rígida contra su pecho. Con discreción pone una mano protectora sobre ella.

–Vino Lestrade, te dejó algunos casos sin resolver. Los he puesto en tu cuarto –dice John–. Oh, a la mierda –añade cuando la bebé se las arregla para tirar al suelo la porción completa de puré de zanahoria–. Supongo que se acabó.

–Está bien –balbucea Sherlock–. Lo que haces. Es… eh… bueno.

John lo mira como si le acabara de brotar una segunda cabeza.

–¿Darle de comer? –pregunta, confuso, levantando la cucharita de bebé, verde neón.

La vida, piensa Sherlock, sería mil veces más fácil si la gente supiera lo que quiere decir sin necesidad de tener que decirlo en voz alta. Exasperado, mayormente consigo mismo, aclara:

–Patea más con la pierna izquierda cuando ve algo que le gusta.

Esto sólo consigue confundir más a John.

–Pero si siempre está dando patadas.

–¡Exacto!

–Ah. Bueno. Es bueno saberlo –vacila John, sin entender nada en absoluto, y luego se pelea de forma poco elegante con el trapo de cocina para limpiar el desastre del suelo.

La niña patea el aire y le tira la cuchara. John ni pestañea, sólo le hace cosquillas en los pies, de buen humor, mientras limpia, haciéndola reír.

–Tunanta –le dice, y se levanta para enjuagar el trapo en el fregadero. Cuando se da la vuelta, Sherlock sigue ahí, con una peculiar expresión en la cara.

 _¿Qué?_ Pregunta John con todo su cuerpo, sin hablar.

_Nada._

_No dejas de mirarme. Ni siquiera te has quitado la gabardina._

John cuelga el trapo y pregunta directamente, porque hay algo en la cara de Sherlock que lo preocupa.

–¿Todo bien?

Lo único que Sherlock alcanza a hacer es pensar en este inmenso, cósmico desequilibrio, en la asimetría entre los fallos y la injusta vida de John, y todas las cosas buenas que salen de él. Sherlock no suele pensar mucho en su propia infancia, pero no puede negar que tuvo amor, dinero y estabilidad a raudales. Todos los problemas que pueda haber tenido, los creó él solo, y mira hasta qué punto se las arregló para arruinar su vida antes de conocer a John.

A John, en cambio, la vida se lo ha negado todo, y aún así sigue preguntando primero a los demás si están bien, antes de considerar si él mismo lo está.

–Estoy bien. No es nada –dice Sherlock–. Estaba pensando.

–Ah –asiente John, sin terminar de creérselo, pero dejándolo en paz. Si Sherlock no quiere hablar de lo que sea que tenga en la cabeza, él no va a obligarlo. En lugar de eso, bromea–: Parecía un pensamiento doloroso.

–He ido a ver a Mycroft hoy.

–¡Ah! –dice John, llegando a una conclusión rápida, aunque errónea–. ¿Cómo está?

–Tan insufrible como siempre. Ha perdido otro medio kilo. Está asquerosamente contento –Sherlock frunce el ceño, recuperando la conversación de su memoria y repasando algunos pequeños detalles previamente ignorados. Cuello alto a pesar del clima cálido. El teléfono delante de él, muestra de estar esperando mensajes, más que llamadas. Sherlock frunce los labios–. Agh, creo que está saliendo con alguien.

Al oír eso John levanta las cejas. Vaya, he ahí una idea que nadie había contemplado jamás.

–Válgame Dios. Engañando a la reina. ¿Eso no cuenta como alta traición?

–No si es con el príncipe Phillip –replica Sherlock, y de repente ambos se estremecen con una mezcla de risa y repulsión.

–La próxima vez podrías preguntarle a Mycroft si le gusta el yogur griego –sugiere John, salaz, y se ríe de la expresión escandalizada de Sherlock.

__________________

 

La niña tiene siete meses y sus ojos han ido cambiado de color desde que nació. Espía a Sherlock a través de los barrotes de su cuna, parpadeando. John está profundamente dormido, sin ayudas químicas esta vez, y aunque ella está despierta, no llora. Sherlock, despierto otra vez en mitad de la noche, se escurre junto a la cama, la toma en brazos y se la lleva a la sala antes de que se decida finalmente a llorar y moleste a John.

–Se te están pegando mis malas costumbres –le susurra, y ella le replica con su propia versión balbuciente del inglés, grupos aleatorios de vocales y consonantes. No es la peor conversación que Sherlock ha tenido–. Sí, es una bonita noche –asiente.

Se sienta con ella en el sillón de John, en parte porque parece lo más adecuado, y en parte porque así se queda de espaldas al dormitorio, evitando la tentación de observar a John mientras duerme; sospecha que John no lo aprobaría. Sherlock hace muchas cosas que John no aprueba sin pensarlo demasiado, pero hacerlo delante de la bebé se le hace un poco incómodo.

Por otra parte, puede que la niña resulte ser una buena cómplice en el crimen algún día.

Bueno, no en el crimen.

Sólo en fastidiar a John.

Hay una diferencia: una es un experimento prolongado sobre las limitaciones del ser humano, la otra tiene como resultados sólo mala comida y compañeros de habitación malhumorados. Le explica todo esto a la niña. Ella juega con los botones de su camisa e ignora sus divagaciones.

–Eres igual que tu padre a ese respecto. Bueno, más o menos. En que me ignoras. No en que juegues con mis botones.

John nunca, jamás, ha jugado con sus botones.

Eso no se lo dice.

–Bueno, ¿qué opinas de Goethe? –le pregunta, eligiendo entre sus libros con una sola mano; la niña da un inmenso bostezo–. Sí, es muy aburrido. No es lectura para la noche –la mece perezosamente con la rodilla, y ella parece feliz sólo con eso–. ¿Dylan Thomas, entonces? “Es primavera, noche sin luna sobre la pequeña aldea, sin estrellas y negra como la pez; las calles adoquinadas están en silencio, y el encorvado bosque, territorio de amantes y conejos, se inclina lánguido sobre el lento, negriazul, negro, negrísimo mar donde los botes de pesca se agitan”. A tu madre le gustaba esta obra. Trata de galeses aburridos que tienen vidas predecibles y aburridas, pero hay una mujer que tiene tanto TOC como alucinaciones visuales y auditivas, que asesina a sus dos maridos, y un capitán de barco que está enamorado de una prostituta muerta, y poesía. Y una tal Polly, que tiene muchos bebés. Tú te sentirías como en casa allí –tararea un par de estrofas de la canción de amor de Polly Garter y se siente como un completo, indigno idiota.

No puede parar.

La nena gorgotea y le da un golpe amistoso cuando deja de tararear, así que decide continuar, esta vez usando la letra.

–“Una vez amé a un hombre que se llamaba… Tom” –a la niña le gusta la melodía e ignora sus vacilaciones. Sabe que la letra dice “Tom”, da igual lo que su lengua esté intentando hacerlo decir–. “Era fuerte como un oso y tenía…” no, no voy a cantar el resto, es inapropiado. ¿Qué tal la otra canción? Era algo sobre un caracol… ¿Cómo era? “Ahora es mi turno, dijo Flossie el caracol, de sacar al niño del cubo de la leche, y es mi turno ahora, dijo John…” Mira, he cambiado de opinión, esta obra es una abominación total.

La niña se agita y se deja caer contra su pecho. Las manos de él son lo suficientemente grandes como para rodear la circunferencia entera de su pequeño pecho, y es muy consciente de cuán frágil es. ¿Es en eso en lo que John piensa, las veces en que Sherlock lo ve tomarla en brazos, con una expresión en la cara que hasta ahora ha eludido sus deducciones?

Sherlock aprieta mínimamente su agarre, para sentir sus pequeñas costillas empujándole los dedos en cada respiración, y el tamborileo de su corazón. La niña lo mira con sorpresa.

–Perdón. Ha sido sin querer.

La levanta por las axilas hasta que su rubia coronilla está cómodamente instalada en el hueco del cuello de Sherlock; usa una de sus manos para sostenerla, mientras la otra le cubre la espalda. La niña bosteza de nuevo, cerrando los deditos contra su clavícula, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la mandíbula. Sherlock suspira también, una larga y lenta exhalación

A veces se parece a Mary, en el singular azul de sus ojos, o en cómo su pelo crece hacia afuera en rizos desordenados. Cuando frunce el ceño se parece a John. También cuando sonríe. Su nuca es imposiblemente suave, y su pelo huele a champú de bebé y al aftershave de John, y su pequeña existencia es un sólido y tibio peso contra el costado izquierdo de Sherlock. Cierra los ojos y la mece suavemente.

–No te enamores nunca –le dice, bajito, entre el tictac del reloj y la medianoche. Le roza la cabeza con los labios–. Te arruina la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> Sherlock cita el primer párrafo de Los contrabandistas de Moonfleet, de J. Meade Faulkner, que no trata de piratas, pero sí de traficantes y diamantes y crimen. También cita Under Milk Wood, de Dylan Thomas, una obra de teatro para radio estupenda, y que, en efecto, tiene partes inapropiadas. Pero son inapropiadas de una manera “poética”, así que nadie podrá acusarte si la lees.
> 
> Si no has entendido el chiste sobre el yogur griego, te recomiendo que googlees al príncipe Phillip, o en su defecto que le preguntes a la persona británica más cercana, aunque no puedo garantizar que entiendan la broma. Es una grosería, definitivamente; mea culpa.  
> Los rollitos de higo son, en mi opinión, espantosos, pero son el equivalente en galleta de los jerséis feos de lana, así que me imaginé que a John le gustarían.
> 
> La miocardiopatía periparto afecta a una de cada cuatro mil mujeres, y puede ocurrir meses después de dar a luz. No es comúnmente mortal, pero puede darse la muerte si hay otras complicaciones de salud o predisposición hereditaria.
> 
> El título original del capítulo (“The one who isn’t here anymore”) lo he sacado de “Mr. Ambulance Driver”, de The Flaming Lips.  
> Codenamelazarus es mi beta-reader, yo soy Odamakilock.
> 
>    
>  
> 
> **Notas de la traductora:**
> 
> Hace ya un año que descubrí este fanfiction y me enamoré locamente de él. Yo, que creía que ya había superado mi obsesión con el Johnlock, que estaba convencida de que no había más que encontrar en el enorme cofre del fanfic. Craso error. Al acabar la lectura de los, por entonces, escasos capítulos que había subidos, me quedé convencida de que había que traducirlo; era impensable que la barrera del idioma impidiera al público hispanohablante disfrutar de una obra tan exquisita. Y como no parecía haber nadie dispuesto a emprender la traducción, bueno, decidí que aún no tenía suficientes proyectos abiertos :D
> 
> Creo que no hay palabras en élfico, lengua ent o castellano que puedan describir lo DIFÍCIL que es traducir este fic. Especialmente si, como yo, no tienes formación específica como traductora ^^U. Si hay alguna traductora profesional ahí afuera, LO SIENTO MUCHO. Hago esto gratis, lo juro. Si alguien detecta algún error o frase mal construida, es enteramente culpa mía, y le ruego me lo notifique.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (que tardará mil años, ¡pero llegará!)
> 
> PS: Sí, en efecto, el chiste sobre el yogur es una cochinada. El príncipe Phillip (consorte de la reina Isabel) es griego. Creo que si tienes más de doce años la alusión sexual es cristalina. Ejem.


	2. Parte 2: Seis de septiembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es septiembre; la niña tiene siete meses. Sherlock finalmente consigue un caso con una calificación mayor de seis; John finalmente le presenta la niña a algunos de sus amigos. Se hacen algunas suposiciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> Gracias como siempre a la indomable Codenamelazarus, mi beta-reader y huevito favorito, a quien no le importa que siempre vaya a matar con mis fics.
> 
> Estoy en Tumblr como Odamakilock.

**Parte 2: Seis de septiembre**

Septiembre llega frío y húmedo, el olor a barbacoa de los fines de semana siendo poco a poco reemplazado por el de las hogueras. John nuevamente cambia sus chaquetas por jerseys, y cansinamente le pone calcetines a la niña una y otra vez mientras ella, igual de cansina, se los arranca y los tira. A John no le importaría, si no fuera por cómo aúlla cuando se le enfrían los pies.

  
Ya tiene siete meses, y empieza a desconfiar de los extraños. John vacila frente a la guía telefónica y los tablones de anuncios en la clínica y otros lugares, y se preocupa. La baja que le concedieron por compasión está a punto de terminarse, y sus ahorros no hacen más que menguar; por el bien de todos, necesita volver al trabajo, y pronto, pero teme dejar a su hija con un perfecto desconocido para que la cuide.

  
Está, por supuesto, la señora Hudson, que es una niñera muy voluntariosa, pero John siente que pedirle que se encargue de la niña todo el día y todos los días es demasiado; ya hace bastante, y ya tiene una edad. Además, los niños necesitan interactuar con otros niños.

  
Y obviamente no le van a llegar más hermanitos en ningún momento próximo.

  
John hace sin ganas un par de llamadas, y luego, con la sensación de que se acerca una fecha límite y el deber lo llama, acuerda visitar varias guarderías. Ya sólo los costes de matrícula lo dejan con la boca seca. Se las arreglará para cobrar un poquito más de lo que se llevan todas sus necesidades (gracias a Dios, el salario de un médico no es pequeño) pero aún así el dinero que cuesta vivir en Londres hoy en día es alucinante. John nunca se ha sentido tan agradecido por el generoso descuento que les hace la señora Hudson.

  
Tapa las orejas de la niña con un gorro esponjoso, a pesar de sus protestas, y le abrocha el cinturón de su nuevo carrito. Afortunadamente, a ella no ha parecido importarle el cambio de moisés a sillita con ruedas, y eso hace más fácil desplazarse de un lado a otro.

  
La señora Hudson, con ese improbable sexto sentido para dejarse caer y hacer alguna limpieza disimulada, se asoma por la puerta mientras él acomoda al bebé.

  
–¡Hola holita! Oh, ¿vais a visitar a alguien?

  
–Nos vamos a buscar una guardería, ¿verdad? –dice John, hablando mayormente para la niña. Ésta lo contempla, solemne, mientras él dispone los juguetes colgantes sobre la barra de seguridad del carrito, y después sonríe tímidamente y alarga las manos hacia ellos.

  
–¡Qué emoción! –dice la señora Hudson, inclinándose sobre la niña y arrancándole una sonrisa mucho más radiante que la producida por los juguetes móviles–. ¿Está Sherlock?

  
–La última vez que miré, seguía en la cama. Probablemente baje si golpea usted un par de ollas y hace ruidos de limpiar la nevera.

  
–Estoy despierto –anuncia un gruñón Sherlock a sus espaldas. Ha bajado las escaleras con mucho sigilo y ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta–. Deje la nevera en paz.

  
Entra en la cocina con aire malhumorado, un halcón con las alas de su bata desabrochada aleteando tras él, e investiga el contenido de la tetera. El té lleva demasiado tiempo infusionando, pero Sherlock lo vierte igualmente en una taza y da buena cuenta de él.

  
–Nuevo –deduce, señalando al carrito de bebé.

  
–Seminuevo –corrige John.

  
–Mmm. Es la versión ultraligera. Para subirlo al autobús.

  
–Bueno, sí, pero… también porque era más barato –es lo mejor que John pudo conseguir por un precio tan bajo. Trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba siendo tacaño cada vez que tiene que acarrearlo, niña y todo, arriba y abajo de diecisiete escalones todos los días.

  
Sherlock observa los colores y el logo, y sonríe con malicia.

  
–Pensaste que era del mismo fabricante que los coches de carreras.

  
–Puede que sí –dice John–, o puede que sepa más de carritos de bebé de lo que supones.

  
Por supuesto, Sherlock tiene toda la razón, pero la encargada de Toys R’ Us ya le explicó a John que es un error muy común.

  
Al menos no es rosa.

  
Sherlock le enseña una sonrisa llena de dientes y revuelve una caja llena de muestras para microscopio. Murmura para sí, pensativo, mientras John comprueba la dirección de la guardería en su teléfono.

  
–Señora Hudson, ¿no tendrá usted gelatina de agar por casualidad? –pregunta Sherlock al cabo.

  
–Oh, no sé, querido. Creo que tengo Bonjela por alguna parte. ¿Le pasa algo a tus dientes?

  
Sherlock silenciosamente le alza las cejas a John.

  
–No, señora Hudson, le pasa algo a mi _pseudomonas aeruginosa_.

  
–Dios mío.

  
–Mírelo por el lado bueno, señora Hudson: al menos no es su estreptococo –ríe John.

  
–¡Espero que no! ¡En la cocina no!

  
–No. Por favor, mantén tus bacterias lejos de la cocina –le da la razón John, quitándole el freno al carrito–. Nos vemos –desliza a su hija por la puerta y se marcha, sin mirar atrás.

  
–Chau chau –dice secamente Sherlock por encima de su taza, y hace adiós con la mano.

  
***

  
Cada guardería que visita John huele de manera sutil pero notoria a orina y naranja. Lo de la orina tiene explicación (es un subproducto natural de los niños excitados con vejiga pequeña y mal control de esfínteres) pero lo de la naranja no lo entiende. ¿Por qué no huele a plátano, por ejemplo?

  
El misterio da vagas vueltas por su cabeza mientras su hija secuestra tenazmente cada uno de los cubos de esponja de la caja de juguetes, entretenida en apilarlos y derrumbarlos una y otra vez, cuando a John se le acerca una mujer.

  
–¡Hola! –le dice ella, alegre. John la mira, y luego la vuelve a mirar: es bajita y tiene un escote increíblemente amplio, a pesar de los intentos de contenerlo bajo una recatada camisola.

  
–Hola –replica John, obligándose a mirarla a la cara. Ella o no se da cuenta, o lo finge.

  
–¿Estás pensando en dejar a tu bebé aquí en Honeyfields?

  
–Ah, sí. Lo estoy pensando –ella le obsequia con una sonrisa amistosa, y él se la devuelve. Es rubia, pero John puede ver, a los lados de la raya que parte su pelo, una fina línea de raíces crecidas de un castaño ceniciento. El tinte para el pelo es algo a lo que Mary nunca tuvo que recurrir; era rubia natural de los pies a la cabeza. Su sonrisa vacila por un instante, luego se aclara la garganta.

  
–¿Trabajas aquí?

  
–¿Tú qué crees? –pregunta ella, indicando su ancho mandil de colores y la flor de plástico que adorna su tirante derecho. John se sonroja, sintiéndose estúpido.

  
–Podrías haber venido directamente de una clase de cocina.

  
Ella se ríe.

  
–Podría, sí. De hecho, sólo soy voluntaria. Estoy intentando sacarme el título de Educadora Infantil –añade, como intentando asegurarle que tiene una vida propia.

  
–Vaya, guau –asiente John, exagerando lo que le impresiona el descubrimiento, aunque sea sólo por no parecer grosero. La mujer del delantal parece ser muy sensible al respecto–. Debe de ser muy gratificante.

  
–Me mantiene alejada de los problemas.

  
Eso llama la atención de John un poquito más.

  
–¿Tú? ¿En problemas? No me lo creo –es raro volver a coquetear. Es extrañamente placentero, pero de alguna manera equívoco. Un poco incómodo. John nota que empieza a sudar.

  
–Una chica tiene que guardar un par de secretos –bromea ella, y John se pregunta si será verdad. Se ríe con ganas, no tanto de la broma como del concepto en sí. Ve imposible que esta mujer, con su girasol de plástico y sus cutículas mordisqueadas, pueda guardar secretos de ningún tipo; no comparada con Mary. Incluso comparada con él mismo, sus secretos probablemente palidezcan hasta una ordinariez absoluta. Pero suponiendo que no sea en realidad tan mediocre como aparenta (tetas aparte) y que de verdad guarde un secreto que rivalice con la demencial vida de su difunta mujer, entonces quizá John debería solicitar a algún comité que le expida un diploma por tener la peor suerte de todo el puto país. Esa idea también lo hace reír.

  
La mujer lo mira de lado, quizá preguntándose si se estará riendo de ella, pero al final parece decidir que sólo es un hombre inusualmente risueño, o tal vez que no sale mucho de casa. No sería raro en un padre soltero con una hija pequeña.

  
–No es común que sean los padres los que vengan –comenta ella, dándole conversación–. ¿Trabajas desde casa?

  
–A veces –dice John, pensando en las veces en las que Sherlock y él se han encerrado en el 221B, abriéndose paso a través de toneladas de información para un caso. Sonríe débilmente–. En realidad soy médico. He estado, eh, de baja paternal por ella –gesticula hacia su hija, que ahora está dejando, cautelosamente, que otra niña comparta sus cubos de juguete. O al menos no protesta cuando la otra los agarra.

  
–¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

  
–Siete meses –dice John, dándose cuenta de lo poco que parece al decirlo en voz alta. Ella, sin embargo, entiende implícitamente que esos siete meses han sido toda una vida.

  
–Entonces, vas a volver al trabajo –le dice ella con empatía, indicando la guardería con la mano–. Éste es un buen sitio. La gerente es encantadora, y no lo digo por decir. Deberías volver y dejarla un día de prueba.

  
John mira a su alrededor, las cajas de juguetes, y las mesas y sillas liliputienses, hechas de plástico de todos los colores. Hace un rato se ha visto obligado a sentarse en una, con las rodillas crujiendo y subiéndosele prácticamente hasta las orejas. Dibujos garabateados y pinturas hechas con los dedos cuelgan de un cordel para tender la ropa sobre una de las paredes, cada papel cuidadosamente marcado con el nombre de una criatura. Lleva aquí veinte minutos y ninguno de los niños ha gritado. Es decente. Podría ser muchísimo peor, en todo caso, y con su presupuesto no cree que pueda permitirse algo mejor sin tener que pedirle a Sherlock que colabore. Y una cosa son cinco libras aquí y allá para comprar papilla, y otra pedirle un compromiso tan grande.

  
La atmósfera del recinto parece dulcemente trivial. Su hija golpea un cubo de esponja con el otro y luego los sostiene en alto, uno en cada puño, para que él los vea.

  
–¡Qué bonito! –le dice–. Ahora ponlos en línea.

  
–¿Qué opinas? –le pregunta la mujer.

  
–Ah, sí, yo… perdona –la mira y sonríe. Se le está acabando el tiempo para tomar una decisión, y ya no puede retrasarlo más–. Perdona –repite–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

  
Ella se lo dice, pero John está distraído recibiendo los cubos que le ofrece no sólo su hija, si no también la otra niña. John sonríe y los toma con un deleite que no es completamente fingido. La diminuta desconocida esconde una risita detrás de sus bracitos oscuros, y lo contempla con unos enormes ojos marrones. A su hija parece caerle bien (o por lo menos, se siente vagamente fascinada por esta otra humana de tamaño tan similar al suyo). A los bebés de siete meses no suele dárseles tan bien interactuar entre ellos, especialmente cuando acaban de conocerse (en la experiencia que John ha acumulado de la sala de espera del hospital, la cosa suele acabar en llanto), pero hasta ahora la nena, si bien se muestra tímida y nerviosa, no ha llorado.

  
–¿Has hecho una amiguita, mi amor?

  
Ella le dirige una mirada vacía, quizá tratando de traducir sus palabras a algún concepto que pueda entender, y luego le tira otro cubo en el regazo.

  
–Cómo se divierten –dice la mujer. A John casi se le había olvidado que estaba ahí.

  
–Sí –asiente, distraído–. ¿Cuándo has dicho que son los días de prueba?

 

* * *

 

  
Unos días más tarde, aparece un mensaje sin leer en la pantalla del teléfono de John, así que, naturalmente, Sherlock lo lee primero.

 

Orange 3G 1:54 PM  
‖Mensajes‖   **Harry** ‖Editar‖

  
dberias actlizr + tu blog  
cmo sta la niña?

 

Bien.  
Empezando a hablar.

 

gnial! :D

 

Sherlock frunce los labios y piensa. Desde que John regresó al 221B, ha limitado curiosamente el tamaño de su círculo social. Ha llevado a la niña al parque, al supermercado, a la guardería y a la clínica, pero de momento la única persona de su entorno que ha conocido a su hija es la señora Hudson, lo cual no es mucho decir dado que viven en la misma casa. En su defensa, Lestrade no ha tomado la iniciativa de llamar con un caso nuevo en varios meses, y Sherlock no ha fastidiado lo suficiente a Mycroft para que haga lo mismo. Molly no tiene la costumbre de ir a la casa sin ser invitada, y en realidad, si excluimos a Anderson y su escuadrón de plebeyos antidrogas, ¿quién más iba a venir?

  
Sherlock está acostumbrado a su diminuta y aislada sociedad, pero le sorprende que John no esté intentando expandir su círculo más allá de los límites de lo estrictamente necesario.

  
Harry, por otro lado, es impredecible. Durante todos los años en los que Sherlock ha conocido a John, no se han cruzado ni una sola vez; por lo que él sabe no vino a su falso funeral, y recuerda con claridad que estuvo ausente en la boda. John no le dio importancia a ninguna de las dos faltas, indeseables, pero de esperar en ella. Harry es una mala hermana y una adulta pésima, y no va a gastar tiempo en sentirse herido por su comportamiento.

  
Al menos, no abiertamente.

  
Sherlock esconde el teléfono tras su espalda en cuanto John aparece bajando por las escaleras, buscando su abrigo, sus zapatos y sus llaves.

  
–¿Has visto mi teléfono?

  
Sherlock desliza discretamente el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, y responde con un inocente encogimiento de hombros. John está demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta.

  
–¡Mierda! Eh, oye, tú tienes el número de la clínica, ¿verdad?

  
–Sí –dice Sherlock, arrastrando las palabras, y se deja caer en la silla fingiéndose aburrido.

  
–Ah. Bien. Bueno, de todas maneras la señora Hudson iba a recoger a la niña de la guardería hoy. No creo que pase nada… No pasará nada. Llaves, sí, eh… –John mira a su alrededor, buscando su bolso–. A la vuelta voy a pasar por la tienda, ¿quieres algo?

  
–Nop.

  
–Bien entonces –dice John, deteniéndose en la puerta. Ya tiene medio cuerpo fuera pero está parado, una mano en el marco, como si aún hubiera olvidado una cosa más. Lo cual es cierto, claro, pero no parece ser la desaparición de su teléfono lo que le preocupa.

  
–Bueno, pues nos vemos luego –repite.

  
–Nos vemos.

  
John lo mira brevemente, se humedece los labios como si quisiera decir algo más, pero en lugar de eso le da una palmadita a la Belstaff, colgada junto a la puerta, y se va. Sherlock se pregunta en silencio a qué a venido todo eso.

  
Recupera el teléfono de su bolsillo una vez oye cerrarse la puerta principal, y vuelve a examinar el mensaje.

  
Curioso. Harry parece interesada, o al menos intenta parecer interesada, quiera o no realmente cumplir con las expectativas que genera. ¿Qué habrá detrás de todo esto?

  
El archivo de John sigue escondido en su dormitorio, ahí donde el interesado no meterá las narices (no es que John meta mucho sus narices en ninguna parte últimamente), pero ya le ha extraído toda la información que podía, y los datos le pican en el cráneo como un caso sin resolver.

  
Y aquí hay una testigo.

  
Tecleando con un solo dedo, en homenaje a su compañero de piso, Sherlock escribe otro mensaje y pulsa “enviar”.

  
***

  
Desde atrás, Harry parece John con blusa y peluca; incluso la manera en que se encorva sobre su café le recuerda a John inclinado sobre su portátil. Sherlock se detiene un momento, estudiándola. Nota que se ha esforzado en estar presentable: el pelo lavado esta misma mañana, un brillo de pendientes asomando por debajo de su corta cola de caballo. El peinado está un poco desordenado, pero se nota que es a propósito y no por torpeza.

  
Aún así, se mordisquea sin darse cuenta las cutículas, y la ropa le queda un poco grande, bonita pero antigua. Hecha para quedarle bien antes de que el alcoholismo derritiera todas sus curvas. Su camiseta tiene mangas largas, pero tira de ellas constantemente, con cierta irritación: prefiere la manga corta, pero le da vergüenza enseñar los angiomas estrellados de sus brazos, vasos sanguíneos reventados que delatan su adicción.

  
Harry es una de las pocas personas del mundo de las que Sherlock no está seguro de poder leer. Hay cierta inestabilidad en ella, algo con lo que él está familiarizado gracias a su trabajo, pero la inherente cercanía de Harry, su conocimiento de John, superior al suyo mismo en algunos aspectos, lo desconciertan.

  
En consecuencia, se acerca a ella con cautela. Primero considera la opción de enviarle otro mensaje, pero no quiere dejar una evidencia tan explícita en el teléfono de John, y adivina que Harry es una persona directa, así que funcionará mejor que sea directo con ella.

  
Harry levanta la vista al sentarse Sherlock al otro lado de la mesa, y el desconcierto se refleja en su cara.

  
–John no va a venir –adivina con brusquedad.

  
–No –replica Sherlock. No hay motivo para mentir.

  
Harry entorna los ojos, una versión diluida y enrojecida de los de John.

  
–Joder. No fue él quien me escribió. Fuiste tú.

  
–Sí.

  
–Ya me parecía que contestaba demasiado rápido –Harry lo escruta con cautela, como esperando a que todo se vaya al carajo–. ¿Te ha enviado él?

  
–No.

  
–¿Sabe que estás aquí?

  
–…no –admite Sherlock.

  
–Vaya vaya, resulta que sí eres el cabrón bocazas del que me hablaron –dice Harry con sarcasmo, ya cansada de sus respuestas monosilábicas, y aún temiendo que la situación resulte ser una elaborada broma pesada con ella como víctima–. Entonces, ¿dónde está John?

  
Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

  
–Tenía no sé qué cosa del trabajo. Está trabajando.

  
–Ah, claro, y tú te despertaste hoy con ganas de socializar, ¿no? ¿De charlar un poquito?

  
–Sí –se arriesga Sherlock, y como recompensa ve la confusión dibujarse en el rostro de Harry. Desconcertada, le frunce el ceño.

  
–Muy bien entonces. Yo no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día, así que es tu tiempo el que vas a perder.

  
Sherlock calla mientras Harry juega con su café, raspando el azúcar del fondo con la cuchara y luego chupándola mientras lo mira, pensativa. Él la contempla de vuelta, y piensa en lo diferente que es por teléfono y en persona. Se pregunta cuál de sus dos versiones es más real: la mujer desconfiada y amarga, o la despreocupada y un poco ridícula de los mensajes. Quizá ninguna de las dos. Quizá ambas son meros modos de sobrellevar su trauma.

  
Se da cuenta de que ella está pensando en él; en lo poco que ha extraído del blog de John, de los periódicos, etcétera. Harry no es Mary, no lo ha hecho con la dedicación de quien cumple una tarea escolar, si no con el descuido de la vecina que espía por entre las cortinas. Está siendo entrometida, simple y llanamente, y también buscando un mínimo de control sobre la vida de John. Mal que le pese, aún desea que él la incluya en su vida.

  
Finalmente deja su taza y enciende un cigarrillo, el humo enroscándose como una corona en torno a su cabeza en abierta transgresión de la ley. La chica del mostrador la mira mal, pero no se molesta en acercarse para pedirle que lo apague. El suelo del local es de mugriento linóleo amarillo, y la bombilla que ilumina una vitrina llena de pasteles prefabricados parpadea con regularidad. Es ese tipo de sitio.

  
–¿Cuál era la tuya? –le pregunta ella, bruscamente. Está combativa, enojada por haber sido engañada. Con John ausente, Sherlock se lleva la peor parte de su ira. Aún así, vacila ante la pregunta, y Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

  
–Joder, no te hagas el tonto. He estado en rehabilitación, reconozco a un adicto cuando lo veo. ¿Qué era?

  
–Coca –enuncia Sherlock, cortante. Harry se ríe por la nariz.

  
–Por supuesto. Droga de niño rico. ¿Dónde te la metías, en Oxford?

  
–Cambridge.

  
–Por supuesto –repite ella, resentida–. ¿Fueron las malas compañías? –ni siquiera ella se lo cree. Agita la cabeza, descartando la idea, y da una calada a su cigarrillo, para luego exhalar el humo justo bajo la nariz de Sherlock. Éste no puede resistirse a inhalar un poco, buscando aunque sea una patética cantidad de nicotina de segunda mano.

  
–Si es ilegal, siempre es una puta tragedia. ¿Pero si no puedes negarte a una pinta y un cigarrito? Ah, entonces es tu culpa por ser una puta estúpida –entorna los ojos, y le ofrece una sonrisa vacía–. Apuesto a que John está preocupándose por ti todo el tiempo.

  
Sherlock le arranca el cigarrillo de los dedos y lo entierra brutalmente en el cenicero. Trata de recordar que Harry no está siendo inteligente, sólo cruel. El zigzagueo de su conversación no es un indicativo de perspicacia; sólo está manoteando en la oscuridad, buscando los puntos débiles de su armadura.

  
–Si dejaras de culpar a otras personas de tus propios errores…

  
Harry se retrae, un poco más vulnerable sin su protectora manta de humo, pero se recupera rápido. “Si no fuera un desastre” piensa Sherlock, “sería casi brillante”. Harry lo obsequia con un aplauso a cámara lenta.

  
–Bravo, bravo. ¿Ahora qué, nos sacamos la polla y traemos la regla?

  
Sherlock rechina los dientes. “Por John”.

  
–La mía está en casa. Y te aseguro que es más grande.

  
Se hunden en el silencio, Sherlock enfurruñado, Harry ponderando su próxima estrategia de ataque. Realmente tenía ganas de ver a John, piensa Sherlock. Llevaba tiempo esperando este momento, ha puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacer notar lo limpia y sobria que está, a pesar de que para ella la normalidad es un concepto difuso. Quiere conocer a su sobrina.

  
Había un hombre, en su grupo de rehabilitación, que hablaba sin parar sobre el hijo de su novia. No era suyo, era de otro hombre, y sin embargo él se aferraba desesperadamente a la idea de tener algo nuevo e intacto en su vida.

  
La única cosa que consiguió hacer, entre los sudores y los interrogatorios y el esquivar preguntas en terapia (en resumen, el único paso hacia la rehabilitación total que consiguió dar, aparte de verse privado de drogas por la fuerza) fue afeitarse.

  
Se levantaba cada mañana, cotorreaba sin parar sobre “su” hijo y todos los castillos en el aire que había construido para cuando saliera de allí y fuera un hombre nuevo y su vida tomara por fin un giro hacia el soleado mundo de los sueños, y se afeitaba.

  
Una hora más tarde ya andaba tambaleándose por los corredores, hablando sobre la heroína con exactamente el mismo tono de voz.

  
Sherlock creía haberlo borrado de su memoria.

  
–¿Cómo está John? –se rinde Harry al fin. En el silencio, se le ha ocurrido que quizá algo va mal. Que no es ella la que está a prueba hoy, si no algo más.

  
–Bien –replica Sherlock automáticamente, y luego, a su pesar, se toma un segundo para preguntarse si esa ha sido la respuesta adecuada–. Sí. Bien.

  
–Define “bien” –dice Harry, alarmada.

  
–Sano. Peso ideal. Hace cosas –los labios de Sherlock se fruncen, y sus ojos recorren un circuito que va desde el techo a la pared, luego a la mesa, al mostrador y al techo otra vez, fingiendo pensar, antes de añadir–: y ahora tiene un bebé. Ya lo sabrás. Está muy rubia.

  
–¿Ya habla?

  
–Hace ruidos, yo no los llamaría palabras. Dijo “a-gua-gua-aah-á” esta mañana.

  
Harry lo mira con severidad, por si acaso se está burlando de ella, pero a juzgar por lo imperturbable de su expresión, probablemente no.

  
–Pero no le faltará mucho, ¿no? –dice Harry, buscando más información–. Supongo que dirá “papá” o algo así.

  
–Sin duda –asiente Sherlock–. John está todo el día con ella, y estoy seguro de que la señora Hudson ha emprendido la misión de hacerla hablar. Habla mucho. La señora Hudson, quiero decir.  
Harry esboza una tímida sonrisa.

  
–Apuesto a que sí. Pero seguro que la niña sale muy calladita.

  
–¿Qué te hace decir eso?

  
–Bueno, John lo fue cuando era bebé. Llantos aparte.

  
–¿Y tú?

  
–Ruidosa –dice Harry con débil orgullo–. Eso me han dicho –se encoge de hombros, y la multitud de brazaletes de goma de sus brazos, todos de diferentes organizaciones benéficas, chirrían contra la mesa.

  
“Ruidosa y orgullosa, en efecto” piensa Sherlock, ácido.

  
–Mamá dice que yo alternaba entre una cosa y la otra.

  
–Seguro que sí. Eres contradictorio. ¿Cuál fue tu primera palabra? –pregunta Harry, cada vez más cómoda con la conversación.

  
–Ninguna –le dice Sherlock, y se apresura a clarificar en cuanto la ve abrir la boca para decirle que eso es imposible–; técnicamente fue “quiero”, pero lo que dije en realidad fue mi primera frase.

  
–Ah, claro. Por supuesto. Un bebé genio, ya me lo imagino. ¿Qué dijiste?

  
–“Quiero eso”.

  
Harry se ríe de verdad.

  
–La mía directamente fue “¡No!”

  
–¿Y la de John?

  
–No me acuerdo. Creo que fue “mamá”, o… –se encoge de hombros– algo así.

  
–¿En serio? Pensaba que habría sido “papá” –prueba Sherlock, pero quizá ha jugado esa carta demasiado pronto, quizá ha usado el tono de voz equivocado, o tal vez simplemente ha subestimado cuán doloroso es el tema, porque Harry se pone rígida de repente.

  
–Dios mío.

  
Esta vez su ira es brava, inmediata.

  
–Joder. Jo-der. Me cago en la… ¡Hostia puta! –atenaza el borde de la mesa, echándose atrás en la silla–. No tienes ningún derecho a traerme aquí con no sé qué pretexto para interrogarme sobre lo jodida que está mi familia –la voz de Harry se quiebra con esas últimas palabras, pasando de un grito a un susurro.

  
Alarmado, Sherlock empuja la taza de café hacia ella.

  
–Sí, eso, dame una puta bebida, eso siempre funciona –agarra la taza de todos modos, y la aprieta hasta que se le ponen blancos los nudillos–. No tengo por qué aguantar esto. Estoy bien… ¡y no es asunto tuyo de todas formas! No tengo por qué aguantar esto. ¡Podría coger e irme!

  
–A John le gusta el té –dice Sherlock, tratando de explicar (con retraso) por qué le ha “dado una bebida”.

  
–¡Ya lo sé! ¿A qué viene eso ahora? –rebelde, engulle su café, vaciando la taza. Luego, de repente, pregunta–: ¿Sigue poniéndole demasiada leche?

  
Sherlock la mira, y niega con la cabeza. Ella asiente, mirando los restos que quedan al fondo de su taza como si buscase algo. La vuelve a poner en el platito y la empuja hacia Sherlock. Y lo mira.

  
–Bueno. Adelante pues, Chico Maravilla.

  
Es una prueba, y el tipo más tedioso de prueba que existe. “Por John”. Pone mala cara, para que no quede ninguna duda de cuánto le disgusta esta situación, pero lleva la taza vacía al mostrador y hace otro pedido, un café para él, otra cosa para ella.

  
Algo con una muy distante similitud a una sonrisa tiembla en la comisura de los labios de Harry cuando deja caer la taza nueva frente a ella sin ceremonias. El tercio superior está ocupado por un enorme remolino de crema y chispas de colores, y Sherlock no quiere ni imaginarse lo que estará haciendo el jarabe dulce que yace en el tercio inferior. Harry saca despacio la cuchara de la taza, liberando sin querer vapor del chocolate caliente de abajo y haciendo que un surtidor de crema derretida chorree por el costado de la taza.

  
–Una vez tuve una novia que hacía eso –bromea Harry. Mira a Sherlock, y está a punto de reírse del horror que se refleja en su cara. Chupa la cuchara, pero no se molesta en llevar la provocación más lejos; es demasiado esfuerzo. En su lugar, juguetea con su bebida, y se ablanda finalmente.

  
–Está bien –dice al cabo, con un suspiro cansado–. Supongo que no puede ser peor que ir a terapia. Pero es un ten con ten, ¿eh? Si quieres que te cuente todas mis mierdas, más vale que empieces a compartir las tuyas con la clase.

  
Sherlock cruza las manos sobre la mesa y piensa.

  
–Una vez le disparé a un hombre en la cabeza.

  
–¡Coño!

  
–Era un hombre muy desagradable –matiza Sherlock.

  
–¿Hablas en serio? –Harry lo mira de hito en hito–. Puta madre –susurra–. De repente me siento mucho mejor conmigo misma. Yo, eh… ¡yo nunca he hecho eso!

  
Sherlock no se disculpa, ni muestra el más mínimo remordimiento por el asesinato. La mira, esperando, pero ella levanta un dedo.

  
–No cuenta.

  
–¿Cómo que “no cuenta”?

  
–Bueno, tú quieres saber cosas sobre John, ¿no? Y sobre… sobre cuando éramos niños. Sobre papá. Tiene que haber un intercambio equivalente de información: tú le disparaste a un tipo, pues yo me… yo me tiré a una mujer casada. Pero ninguna de esas cosas importa. Cuéntame algo de cuando eras niño.

  
Sherlock junta las manos e inhala profundamente. “Por John”. Le cuenta sobre Barbarroja.

  
Harry le cuenta sobre la fiesta por el sexto cumpleaños de John; ésa de la que papá “se olvidó” pero “no fue su culpa”, y de cómo Harry dejó de traer amigos a casa porque mamá “se volvía loca”.

  
La conversación se convierte en un mórbido juego de póker, cada jugada lo suficientemente prudente como para sacarle algo al otro, y sin embargo con la voluntad de elevar las apuestas cada vez más. Sin embargo, esa dinámica no dura mucho: Harry, con el egocentrismo de los adictos, termina hablando más, buceando en su infancia tan profundamente que parece que el relativo dolor que le produce (como el de rascarse una costra) le interesa más a ella que a Sherlock.

  
Harry apoya su hinchada mejilla en los nudillos de una mano y con la otra, ausente, juguetea con los sobres de azúcar.

  
–Había capas y capas de mierda, ¿sabes? En plan, que decía cosas sobre mi aspecto, sobre mis amigos; me decía cosas horribles (lo mismo que hacía con mamá) y era muy inteligente, porque mi primer impulso era echarle la culpa a ella. Y después, joder, después me daba cuenta de que ella no tenía nada que ver y me ponía furiosa, pero luego… yo qué sé, cogía mi bicicleta y me largaba, y, o sea, sólo mirar la bicicleta ya me hacía dudar de cómo me sentía. Siempre era papá el que hacía los regalos, era lo que lo distinguía de mamá. Y siempre hacía mucho escándalo con ellos, hacía que fuera algo súper especial; siempre te sentías de maravilla cuando papá te regalaba algo, y entonces pensabas “¿realmente es tan mala persona?”. Quizá era mi culpa, por ser una zorra fea, torpe y estúpida que tenía amigos de mierda y era una puta ingrata, ¿sabes?

  
Mira brevemente a Sherlock, y éste alza la barbilla hacia ella para indicarle que continúe. Está rígido, sus omóplatos dibujando una línea casi paralela al respaldo alto del apartado en el que están sentados, y sus codos se hincan en el cuero de imitación. Ella no se da cuenta.

  
–Claro, después lo pensabas de nuevo y te dabas cuenta de que el fantástico día en el parque acuático con John y conmigo había sido sólo otra manera de mortificar a mamá, porque ella había dicho que no podíamos ir. La bicicleta me la compró porque mamá se había atrevido a sugerir que había que arreglar el fregadero de la cocina, y él había dicho que era demasiado caro. Pero luego bien que podía sacarse trescientas libras del bolsillo para una mountain bike. Creo que por eso mi madre no lo dejó: creo que ella tampoco se podía creer que él fuera tan mierda.

  
Harry se distrae, pasando una uña arriba y abajo por la mesa, y el silencio crece. Al cabo, Sherlock pregunta:

  
–¿Y John?

  
–No se dio cuenta realmente hasta que nos mudamos. Entonces eran con llamadas de teléfono, “¡Eh, Johnny, nos vemos este fin de semana, nos lo pasaremos bomba! Tú y yo, sólo los chicos, ¿eh? Tengo entradas para Alton Towers”. Planes gigantescos y estúpidos que sólo un niño de nueve años se creería. Y, joder, se los creía siempre, eso es lo que me dolía. Una semana tras otra de “ay, Johnny, lo siento, ha pasado algo y no me dejan ir a verte, es por culpa de la zorra de tu asistenta social, Johnny”… y él siempre lo puto perdonaba. O sea, está clarísimo lo que pasaba, ¿no? Es obvio, pero creo que llegados a ese punto papá ni siquiera se estaba esforzando ya por aparentar. Y sin embargo, cada puto domingo él lo esperaba, sentado en las escaleras. Horas. Y hablaba como él. Dios, qué mierdecilla que era. Mini Papá.

  
–Era un niño –se le escapa a Sherlock entre dientes apretados.

  
–Y yo también, ¿no te jode? –le recuerda Harry–. No me intentes echar la culpa a mí; eso es lo que pasa con la mierda, que cuando salpica, salpica en todas direcciones. Así que por eso no te preocupes, a todos nos tocó nuestra buena ración –se encoge de hombros, la amargura tuerce su rostro–. Pero bueno, después mamá se tragó medio frasco de sus pastillas para dormir, y ahí acabó todo. John aún se sentaba en las escaleras, pero dejó de hablar con papá después de que ni siquiera se molestara en aparecer para el entierro. No te pongas así, eras tú el que quería saber –concluye de golpe–. No es una historia bonita, ya deberías saber que no es bonita.

  
Sherlock no sabe exactamente qué cara estaba poniendo, y hace un esfuerzo extra por mantenerse neutro.

  
–¿Os golpeaba? –pregunta.

  
–A mí no. No en el sentido al que te refieres, en todo caso; un par de cachetadas si nos portábamos mal, pero nada excesivo. Si le daba palizas a John, yo nunca me enteré.

  
–¿Y a tu madre?

  
–Una vez, supongo –dice, y Sherlock lo traduce por “una vez, que se pudiera demostrar”–. Y ¿cómo está John ahora? –pregunta a continuación.

  
Sherlock arruga el entrecejo.

  
–Con la niña –aclara Harry–. ¿Qué te tiene tan asustado que has venido hasta aquí a preguntarme cosas?

  
–Está preocupado.

  
Harry no parece impresionada.

  
–Es sensato preocuparse, en mi opinión –dice, insensible–. Ni que hubiéramos tenido un modelo paterno adecuado –al ver ensombrecerse la expresión de Sherlock, Harry arquea las cejas–. Ah, John estará bien. Siempre fue el Chico de Oro. El Chico –corrige–. Muy correcto, muy heterosexual él. Sobrevivió al sistema de acogida de los ochenta, se convirtió en médico y héroe de guerra, gloria gloria aleluya. Si las cosas iban muy mal, siempre podía pestañear con esos ojitos azules suyos y conseguirse alguna mujer con la que jugar a mamá y papá –Harry hace una pausa y contempla lo disgustado que luce Sherlock–. Claro que eso es una mierda para ti.

  
“Porque cuando la mierda salpica, salpica en todas direcciones” piensa Sherlock.

  
Harry exhala un suspiro que parece llegarle desde las mismas plantas de los pies, y se derrumba en su asiento. Mira a Sherlock, y Sherlock se da cuenta de que de alguna manera, sin haberlo intentado expresamente, han llegado a una especie de empate.

  
–¿Sabes? Pensé que serías el mayor gilipollas del mundo –le dice Harry; obviamente ella piensa lo mismo que él de su conversación–. Pero no estás tan mal.

  
Sherlock no sabe muy bien qué contestar a eso. No es muy halagador que una mujer cuya vida está en ruinas te diga que “no estás tan mal”, pero por otra parte, él tampoco ha tomado las mejores decisiones del mundo en su vida. De una manera extraña, siente que debería estarle agradecido. Si Harry no la hubiera cagado tan estrepitosamente, si hubiera estado más unida a su hermano, quizá John nunca hubiera entrado cojeando en su vida.

  
Por supuesto, eso nunca ocurrió y él no le debe un carajo a Harry, pero aún así la sensación se agarra a él como alambre de espino, y lo irrita.

  
–Escúchame –dice Harry de pronto–. Acerca de John. Espero que lo entiendas. Que no es… o sea, que es… es bueno, y siempre se las arregla para hacer lo correcto, como si no lo hubieran jodido igual que me jodieron a mí. Pero sí que lo hicieron. En serio –hincha las mejillas por el esfuerzo de buscar una manera mejor de expresarlo, y luego se rinde y lo dice directamente–. Está jodido. Nadie se da cuenta porque siempre se compara con, bueno, conmigo, contigo, con sus otros amigos que están más jodidos que él, para que no se note. Así que… –bufa hacia arriba, de tal manera que su flequillo salta y luego vuelve a bajar–. Cuídate.

  
Sherlock le frunce el ceño, confundido.

  
–Estoy bien –duda que haya nada en este mundo que John pueda hacerle, que él no pueda hacerse a sí mismo de maneras sustancialmente más destructivas. O al menos intentarlo.

  
–Dame tu teléfono –dice Harry, aleteando la mano sobre la mesa.

  
–¿Para qué?

  
–Para tomarle una foto a mi teta izquierda y que puedas demostrarle a tus amiguitos que has visto una. ¡Para darte un teléfono, imbécil! –dice ella, exasperada porque por un momento Sherlock parece creerle–. Trae.

  
Sherlock le desliza su teléfono de un lado a otro de la mesa, y Harry apunta el número apuñalando el teclado con dos expertos pulgares; evidentemente se le da mejor la tecnología que a John. Curioso.

  
–Toma –le dice, y empuja el teléfono de vuelta hacia él–. Lo he guardado como “Información”, pero son muy buenos. Es anónimo. Tú sólo llamas y… bueno, hay alguien con quien puedes hablar de tus cosas tranquilamente. No tienes que buscar nada en Google, ellos saben lo que hacen. No dicen tonterías ni te juzgan, sólo te dan consejos, o te escuchan, o hablan.

  
Sherlock despega su lengua reseca del paladar y la contempla, perdido.

  
–¿Para qué es eso?

  
–Para… –Harry alza las palmas en un gesto de “tú sabrás”–, bueno, porque la vida puede ser una mierda cuando estás tratando de descubrir cosas. Quién eres. Quién te gusta. Qué tipo de gente –se encoge de hombros–. Por si las cosas no salen… bien…

  
Sherlock inhala por la nariz, desarmado, y luego inhala de nuevo, rápido, separándose de la mesa.

  
–Yo no necesito esto –le sisea, blandiendo el teléfono.

  
–Entonces bórralo. Pero… está ahí. Sólo te lo digo: está ahí por si lo necesitas. A veces, la gente como nosotros lo necesita.

  
De repente la cafetería parece pequeña y agobiante. El olor del café le da náuseas.

  
–Yo no soy como tú –discute. No lo es. No se parece a esta triste, mandona e ignorante vida desperdiciada. Él es mejor. Más inteligente. “Por John”.

  
Harry no se muestra ofendida. Parece que a estas alturas ya no puede ofenderse, y Sherlock se asusta al darse cuenta de que Harry posee un rico bagaje de perspectiva y experiencia del que él carece desesperadamente. Al fin y al cabo, lo ha conseguido: le ha volteado la partida.

  
–No al cien por cien, no –asiente ella, mostrándole una sonrisa sarcástica que le recuerda horriblemente a John. Suena como él cuando habla con ese tono; suena como él cuando le da consejos médicos en piloto automático–. Pero ninguno de los dos encaja en el mundo, ¿no? Yo no encajo, y por eso bebo. Tú te drogas.

  
“Tú no encajas. Lo que yo soy es un mentiroso” piensa Sherlock. Se pone de pie y, para su eterna humillación, vuelve grupas y huye de la conversación, despavorido y sintiendo cómo le pica todo el cuerpo.

 

* * *

   
La niña tiene siete meses y tres semanas cuando Sherlock finalmente consigue un caso con un puntuación mayor que seis. Hasta donde John sabe, es el primer caso de verdad que Sherlock ha encontrado desde que él se mudó de vuelta a Baker Street, y francamente, es una bocanada de aire fresco.

  
Sherlock ha estado vagando por el apartamento, jugueteando con su equipo de química, poniéndose irritable e irritante, encargándose sólo de casos antiguos, y John está verdaderamente harto de andar tropezándose con un compañero de casa perpetuamente malhumorado.

  
Es domingo, y John está refinando el arte de usar la mano para resolver un crucigrama y un pie para hacer saltar suavemente a la niña en su columpio para bebés. Ya es lo suficientemente grande para saltar sola, pero a veces, cuando intenta ponerla a dormir la siesta, es más efectivo si él toma el control.

  
Sherlock, derrumbado en el sofá, pone a prueba los límites de su paciencia suspirando sin parar, y John empieza a desear que existieran columpios de bebé para detectives; al fin y al cabo, él tiene dos pies, y no los necesita para resolver el crucigrama del Daily Telegraph.

  
–¿Cómo se escribe “Pirineos”? –pregunta John, aunque en realidad no espera una respuesta. Y no la consigue, en efecto; Sherlock gruñe, y luego suenan pasos en la escalera, y John, por instinto, deja el periódico a un lado.

  
Lestrade irrumpe como si lo persiguieran, dándole a la puerta sólo un golpecito de cortesía.

  
–Tengo un caso –dice sin más preámbulo–. ¿Vienes? Y ¿tienes el teléfono apagado o qué? Hola, John.

  
Sherlock alza imperiosamente la mano.

  
–El teléfono está arriba. ¿Qué clase de caso?

  
–Ah, bueno, es… eh… –de repente parece que Lestrade se haya tragado una pelota de golf.

  
–¿Qué pasa? –pregunta John.

  
–Eh, nada. Acabo de acordarme de que tenía que hacer una cosa. No es importante. Es un homicidio –agita la carpeta bajo la nariz de Sherlock–. Envenenamiento; Edward Harris. Fue hallado esta mañana muerto por envenenamiento con atropina. Su oficina estaba cerrada con llave, y no hemos encontrado la jeringa.

  
Sherlock se endereza en el sofá para hojear las fotografías, esponjando las fosas nasales como si pudiera oler a los sospechosos. Lestrade sonríe a John y lo saluda con la cabeza, y luego mira a la niña. Ahora está completamente despierta y lo mira con ojos desorbitados, al parecer sin terminar de decidirse de si siente curiosidad por el intruso o si debería ponerse a llorar. John alarga la mano y le hace cosquillas en la barriga para llamar su atención. Greg no le dice nada, pero John puede sentir la curiosa mirada del otro hombro (es policía, al fin y al cabo, y los policías tienden a ser entrometidos) y se siente un poco tonto al darse cuenta de que no le ha presentado su hija a Lestrade hasta ahora. Resulta un poco incómodo.

  
–¿Dónde está el cuerpo? –exige Sherlock.

  
–Sigue en la escena del crimen; no nos atrevemos a examinar la evidencia hasta haberlo retirado todo.

  
–Bien. No mováis nada, no dejéis que nadie respire en esa habitación. Estas fotos no valen para nada. John –Sherlock ya se ha levantado del sofá, alzándose en una curva geométricamente perfecta, y busca su abrigo.

  
–Yo no puedo ir, Sherlock –protesta John–. La señora Hudson ha salido; no hay nadie que la cui… –se detiene con un suspiro ante la expresión en la cara de Sherlock–. Esperaré hasta que vuelva y luego te daré alcance.

  
–¡Pero te necesito en la escena del crimen! –replica Sherlock en un tono que está a dos milímetros de convertirse en un lloriqueo de frustración–. Tráela y ya está.

  
–Sherlock, es un bebé.

  
–Puedes traerla –dice Lestrade inesperadamente–. No hay problema, siempre y cuando no entre en la escena propiamente dicha.

  
–Entonces ¿qué? ¿Me quedo parado afuera?

  
–Estoy seguro de que uno de mis agentes puede cuidar a un bebé por diez minutos. Sally lo hará.

  
John obsequia a Lestrade con una dura y larga mirada, capaz de transmitirle sin palabras que si piensa, por un solo momento, que a Donovan le va a parecer bien que aparezcan en mitad de una investigación por homicidio con una bebé de siete meses a la cual, por si fuera poco, le va tocar cuidar durante todo el tiempo en que John esté parado mirando a Sherlock ser Sherlock, entonces ya puede ir preparándose para la tormenta. Donovan probablemente intente estrangularlo por pensar que ella, por ser mujer, es la mejor preparada para los cuidados y la que está más interesada en los bebés de todo el escuadrón.

  
Lestrade esboza una sonrisa que trata de ser alegre.

  
–O, eh, puede hacerlo uno de los chicos. Todos son de fiar. Muy caseros.

  
John piensa en todas las casas en las que ha visto cadáveres, o que han explotado, o que resultaron ser la guarida de sanguinarios asesinos, y se pregunta por qué demonios se supone que la expresión “casero” tiene que tranquilizarlo.

  
–Wiggins viene –anuncia Sherlock. En el tiempo que John ha invertido en lanzarle a Lestrade su Mirada de Oso Paddington, fija y desaprobadora, Sherlock ha estado moviéndose de un lado a otro, recogiendo cosas y tecleando furiosamente en su teléfono–. Problema resuelto. John, los zapatos, y ahora por favor vámonos –tira los Oxford de John directamente a sus pies, y luego, con actitud igualmente canina, se queda ahí parado, vibrando, mirando a John y tratando de sacarlo por la puerta a punta de voluntad.

  
_¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!_

  
“Hay que sacar al perrito a pasear” piensa John, y como siempre, cede con muchos menos reparos de los que muestra exteriormente.

  
–Está bien. Ve a traer el carrito y la bolsa roja que está detrás de la puerta del baño… –apenas ha terminado y Sherlock ya está en acción. John se tambalea al meter los pies en los zapatos; recoge a la niña, que gorjea, y sin más, lleva a su hija a su primer asesinato.

  
***

  
Un diligente Billy Wiggins los espera justo afuera de las barreras policiales, demorándose junto a las cintas de plástico amarillo con su habitual aspecto desconsolado y vagamente caprino, y atrayendo miradas de sospecha de los policías que acordonan la zona.

  
–Man registrao los bolsillos –se queja en cuanto Sherlock aparece–. Yo na más que llevaba unos Rolos, y ése tío de ahí me los ha quitao –el policía incriminado no se aparta de su labor de dirigir a los civiles fuera de la escena, pero se le colorean un poco las mejillas cuando Lestrade lo mira–. Un paquete completito era. ¿Me vas a dejar entrar a ver el cadáver?

  
–Te traeré un recuerdo –dice Sherlock, descuidado.

  
–No harás tal cosa –dice Lestrade con firmeza.

  
–Te mandaré un mensaje desde adentro –corrige Sherlock, y esa pequeña oferta tranquiliza al sencillo Wiggins, aunque John sospecha que no termina de compensarle la pérdida de sus chocolates.

  
¿A este hombre le va dejar que cuide de su hija?

  
–Si se pone a llorar, dile a uno de los agentes que entre inmediatamente y me lo diga –dice John, firme, pero los lloros empiezan antes incluso de que intente pasársela a Wiggins. Es frustrante, pero también es un alivio.

  
–¿Y ahora por qué llora? –pregunta Sherlock, desconcertado.

  
–Ansiedad ante los extraños –dicen John y Lestrade al unísono.

  
–Igual está cansada –sugiere Wiggins, buscando en sus bolsillos–. Creo que tengo algo para…

  
El detergente barato hace que el cuello de la camisa de Wiggins se sienta áspero contra la palma de John cuando éste lo agarra y le baja la cabeza a su altura. “NO” le dice, arrastrando la palabra durante tres sílabas completas y diciéndole el resto con una mirada. Wiggins asiente, mudo.

  
–Me quedo aquí afuera –dice John, sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo–. Hablaremos por Skype.

  
Sherlock tuerce la boca como protesta, pero entra en la casa sin mayores protestas. Casi de inmediato, el teléfono de John vibra.

  
La casa es un bonito chalet al sur de Croydon, una agradable zona suburbana que limita con las tierras comunales de Riddlesdown. Tiene garaje doble y un amplio jardín; John no se atrevería a preguntar el precio total de la vivienda. Sin embargo, más allá de la casa, donde la carretera se une a las tierras comunales, hay un terreno vacío lleno de malas hierbas.

  
Por dentro la casa está decorada con el buen gusto, algo anticuado, de una casa-piloto, hecha para mostrar a compradores potenciales: el color que predomina es el blanco magnolia, telón de fondo de diversos efectos personales. Cuadros de animales, nota John. Sherlock exhala en el teléfono, produciendo un ruido crujiente. John se sienta sobre el muro del jardín, y observa.

  
Anderson aparece en pantalla, con su traje azul subido hasta las orejas, haciéndolo parecer un alien. Saluda a Sherlock con la mano y luego mira a la pantalla y repite el gesto para John.

“Idiota”, piensa John, sin acritud.

  
–Idiota –dice Sherlock por hábito, y lo aparta de un codazo para acercarse al cadáver.

  
El hombre está tirado boca abajo en su despacho, despatarrado en el suelo entre papeles organizados de forma incoherente. El ordenador, aún encendido y con el protector de pantalla activo, zumba, y sobre el escritorio hay un plato, que Sherlock recoge con una mano enguantada, examina y luego descarta.

  
La cámara retrocede para dar a John una mejor visión de Anderson agachándose y enseñándole a Sherlock la herida de punción dejada por la jeringa, cerca de los riñones. Se veía desde el principio, revelada por una camisa que obviamente se salió de los pantalones mientras la víctima agonizante se retorcía en el suelo.

  
–Una apoplejía, seguida de fallo respiratorio –dice Anderson–. Probablemente muy temprano en la mañana, entre las cinco y las seis.

  
Sherlock gruñe, y luego gira el teléfono para estar cara a cara con John, que no tiene nada más que añadir, salvo un breve “¿algún hematoma?”

  
John y Anderson observan a Sherlock señalar un moretón en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la víctima, que corresponde con una mancha de cera para el pelo en una de las patas del escritorio. Luego examina las manos y zapatos del muerto, curiosea el ordenador (hay porno) y a continuación la alfombra, la puerta y la ventana en rápida sucesión, sin explicar nada.

  
–El sujeto había recibido amenazas de muerte, algo relacionado con el ex celoso de su novia. Un químico. Lo tenemos en custodia ahora mismo –añade Lestrade, pasándole una nota. Sherlock entorna los ojos al leerla.

  
–¿Quién encontró el cuerpo? –la voz de John suena algo metálica al salir del aparato. Afuera, en el jardín, reajusta sus nalgas contra el frío y duro muro de piedra, y recuerda a Wiggins que es de mala educación mirar por encima del hombro mediante una mesurada aplicación de fuerza con el codo.

  
–La novia. Entró en la oficina esta mañana porque tenía miedo de que hubiera llegado a casa demasiado borracho y se hubiera desmayado. Resulta que no se equivocaba del todo.

  
–O sea, que todo esto era habitual en él –dice Sherlock con desinterés, señalando al plato del escritorio y el porno en el ordenador.

  
–Todo excepto la parte en que se cayó muerto, claro.

  
–¿Dónde estuvo anoche? –pregunta John.

  
Sherlock se apresura a contestar antes que Lestrade o Anderson (literalmente le pone una mano en la cara a Lestrade mientras éste toma aliento para hablar) y explica atropelladamente.

  
–Llegada a cada relativamente temprana, vino en taxi a juzgar por el recibo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, así que no estaría muy lejos: mira el precio, sólo siete libras cincuenta, pero ¿por qué pedir recibo en un taxi? Porque otra persona iba a reembolsarle los gastos. Así que no fue a ver a un amigo, si no a una asociación o grupo similar. Hay cuadros zoológicos en las paredes y un mapa de Gran Bretaña con varios marcadores, así que hace senderismo con regularidad, pero hay más: sus dedos presentan callos de trabajar con madera, pero no hay ninguna obra creada con madera por la casa, así que provienen de una fuente más pragmática. Hay una foto de un niño acampando en la estantería, pero no hay niños en la casa; no es una foto antigua, ni el retrato de un sobrino, porque está dedicada “Al señor Harris”. Y él no era profesor, así que ¿cuál es la conexión? Líder de scouts. Y no habría bebido en una reunión con ellos, así que obviamente estaba con otros adultos.

  
–Todo eso te lo podría haber dicho yo –dice Lestrade, impresionado a su pesar.

  
–Sí, sí, pero todo eso es tangencial; la pregunta principal es ¿dónde está su banda?

  
–¿Qué banda?

  
–¡La banda! La banda que llevaba puesta durante la cena.

  
–Aquí no había ninguna banda –protesta Lestrade, y la conversación adquiere un eco horriblemente familiar.

  
–Los scouts no se ponen banda –mete su cuchara Wiggins por sobre el hombro de John–. Las chicas guía son las que la llevan.

  
El vídeo se agita, mostrando únicamente las manchas borrosas de los pies de Sherlock en movimiento, y luego vuelve a quedarse quieto.

  
–No importa –espeta, metiéndose el teléfono en el bolsillo para acallar la naciente discusión entre John y Wiggins acerca de las diferencias entre los scouts y las guías, y qué sabrá Wiggins de ninguno de los dos–. Quiero ver sus zapatos.

  
–Sí, vale, dale un momento a Anderson para que los ponga en una bolsa…

  
John golpea la pantalla de su teléfono y dice “¡Eh!” varias veces, pero sólo oye las palabras ahogadas de Sherlock (“¡No, esos no!”) y luego la conexión muere.

  
Disgustado, contempla su teléfono y se pregunta si vale la pena esperar afuera, o si Sherlock va a hacer otro de sus numeritos de largarse de la escena con una frase misteriosa.  
Wiggins le palmea el hombro.

  
–También sa olvidao de mis fotos –dice, empático.

  
***

  
Unos quince minutos más tarde, Sherlock sale disparado de la casa, en su rostro una expresión de impía alegría, blandiendo una banda de boy scout de color marrón claro, y seguido de cerca por un furioso Lestrade. Sherlock salta el murete del jardín y agita la banda frente a John.

  
–Americana. Águila. ¡Scout! –proclama con gran satisfacción, antes de lanzarle la banda a Wiggins.

  
–¡Uei, qué caña!

  
–¡Sherlock, eso es EVIDENCIA!

  
–Haz que analicen el broche y que busquen sangre –le dice Sherlock a John, subiéndose las solapas del abrigo–. Y sigue el cuerpo a Saint Barts. Nos veremos allí.

  
–Vale, muy bien, pero ¿a dónde vas? –pregunta John, poniéndose de pie. Sherlock lo mira con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

  
–Yo voy a buscar a la hermosa mujer responsable de este asesinato –replica, discreto, antes de salir a la carrera en dirección a las tierras comunales, dejando a John y a Wiggins parados delante de la casa. Lestrade le arranca la banda a Wiggins.

  
–Jo…

  
–¿Qué “hermosa mujer”? –le exige John a Lestrade–. ¿De quién está hablando?

  
–¡Ni puta idea! Estaba ahí mirando el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina, y de repente se empieza a reír y saca esto de detrás del radiador. La novia no es, está con Donovan.

  
El ceño de John desciende, y Lestrade se pregunta si se dará cuenta de lo furioso que se pone ante la mera idea de Sherlock corriendo para encontrarse con una mujer. Abre la boca para hacer una broma al respecto, pero luego recuerda a Sherlock diciendo “mi teléfono está arriba” y decide que, sea lo que sea lo que esté ocurriendo tras las puertas del 221B de Baker Street, es mejor que no meta las narices.

  
–Ya conoces a Sherlock –dice, en cambio–. Siempre está dando el espectáculo.

  
–Hm –dice John.

  
–Anderson está moviendo el cuerpo…

  
–¿Puedo mirar?

  
Lestrade mira a Wiggins de una manera que implica que no piensa dignificar su petición con una respuesta, y continúa.

  
–Podemos llevarte, si quieres. Es mejor que estar esperando al autobús con una niña al brazo –le sonríe a la susodicha, y ésta vuelve a mirarlo despavorida.

  
–¿Y yo? ¿Puedo ir? –insiste Wiggins.

  
–No –dicen John y Lestrade al unísono. Wiggins, harto, se amotina.

  
–Qué alfiler de corbata más chulo –le dice a Lestrade, en su tono habitual de oveja mojada–. ¿Se lo compró usté?

  
–Me lo regalaron –dice Lestrade a la defensiva, tocándolo.

  
–Ah. Feliz cumpleaños.

  
John los mira a los dos, sorprendido.

  
–¿Es tu cumpleaños?

  
–No. Fue hace meses.

  
–Ah. Claro –dice Wiggins, con aire complacido–. Lo pensé porque se nota que ha sido otra persona la que se lo ha puesto. Sa buscao una novia mu’ alta, ¿eh?

  
Lestrade se pone rojo.

  
–S-¡no! Bueno, más o menos –croa, y luego, agitado, trata de distraer a Wiggins–. Mira, coge las cosas de la niña y vete a esperar en el puñetero coche, ¿quieres?

  
–Sí, jefe –dice Wiggins, arrastrando las palabras, y le sonríe con picardía a John antes de alejarse con la bolsa roja de la niña.

  
Los dos hombres restantes intercambian una mirada que no es tanto una mirada como un intento de sopesar cuán incómoda es la situación para el otro.

  
–Entonces… –dice John–, has conocido a alguien.

  
“Mira quién habla” piensa Lestrade, y asiente brevemente con la cabeza a modo de réplica.

  
–Ah. Bien. Eso… eso está bien.

  
–No es de conocimiento público. Por lo de… por nuestros trabajos, y eso. ¿Puedes…? O sea, probablemente Sherlock ya lo sepa, si ése lo ha adivinado –Lestrade hace una pausa para señalar con el pulgar, con cierta amargura, al coche de policía donde Wiggins está sentado–. Pero, ya sabes.

  
Lestrade espera, de verdad espera que John lo sepa. Y John no decepciona; asiente con gravedad, y le da su palabra.

  
–No diré nada –promete, y dentro de ésa promesa hay otra, implícita, de no hacer ninguna pregunta, a pesar de que se muere de curiosidad. No es que quiera que Lestrade le cuente hasta el más mínimo detalle de la intimidad con su nuevo amorcito, pero en el par de años que han pasado desde su divorcio no ha mencionado ni siquiera si ha tenido alguna cita o no. La idea de que haya encontrado a alguien que no sólo se quede con él el tiempo suficiente como para enderezarle el broche de la corbata por la mañana, si no que sea además la persona que le ha comprado dicho broche de corbata, es una novedad inesperada para John.

  
–Bueno, pero felicidades, ¿no?

  
Lestrade se encoge de hombros.

  
–Ah.

  
–No, está bien. Es que… es complicado –el policía suspira y revuelve vagamente los dedos, el gesto inconsciente de un ex fumador que de repente añora la nicotina.

  
–Suele pasar –dice John, meciendo a su hija porque el aire frío está empezando a calar los abrigos de todo el mundo, y la niña comienza a protestar.

  
–Sí –asiente Lestrade. John se cambia a la niña de brazo y luego Lestrade extiende el suyo como un mástil para guiarlo mientras los tres caminan hacia el coche de policía–. Voy a terminar de ordenar las cosas aquí y luego te veo en el hospital. Avisa a Molly de que vas, ¿sí?

  
–Genial. Nos vemos luego entonces –John agacha la cabeza para entrar en el auto.

  
–Oye –dice Lestrade.

  
John se vuelve para mirarlo.

  
–Es una preciosidad.

  
Por una milésima de segundo, John cree que Lestrade está hablando de su novia misteriosa, pero luego entiende a quién se refiere, y sonríe.

  
–Sí. Es muy guapa, ¿verdad?

  
–¿Nos podemos ir ya? –pide Wiggins.

  
John y Lestrade intercambian otra mirada.

  
–Ay Dios mío, sí, Billy, ya podemos irnos a ver los cadáveres –dice John con sarcástica condescendencia.

  
Y Billy lo mira a los ojos, con tanta fijeza que una pequeña parte de John se remueve incómoda, convencida de que lo están analizando.

  
–Bieeen –dice Wiggins, sin mover ni un músculo de la cara.

  
***

  
Los muertos yacen en relucientes plataformas de metal, dentro de los depósitos que se alinean en las paredes de la morgue, ordenaditos y silenciosos. Por ahora. A Wiggins le gusta pensar que están esperando. Esperan ahí dentro, biológicamente muertos pero narrativamente durmiendo, y abrir las pequeñas puertas que los esconden significa abrir el libro de sus vidas, justo por la última página.

  
O así sería, si tan sólo Molly le dejara. Aparentemente tiene ojos en la nuca, pues espeta “ese área está prohibida para ti”, con sorprendente firmeza, cada vez que él aprovecha que ella está de espaldas para tratar de acercarse a los cuerpos.

  
Molly no le pide que le deje sostener a la niña, lo cual sorprende a John, que se esperaba otra cosa debido al amor de Molly por los estampados florales y los gatos. En vez de eso, trata a la niña como trataría a un perro desconocido, y procede a ignorarla hasta que la bebé se siente atraída por esta señora extraña de la voz suave, y entonces le deja examinar sus dedos mientras sigue conversando con John.

  
–He oído que ya estás terminando el doctorado –dice John, observando fascinado cómo Molly se las arregla para ser aceptada por su hija sin esfuerzo.

  
–Sí, me va muy bien –replica Molly–. He encontrado información muy buena. Mi tutor está encantado.

  
–¡Felicidades! –dice John, pensando para sí que ha tardado bastante en sacarse el doctorado, a los treinta y pico, y con tantos años de experiencia en su profesión. Por su parte, Molly barrunta si debería mencionar que éste es su segundo doctorado, pero sospecha que eso sería presuntuoso, así que se calla. Le cae bien John, pero como muchos médicos de mediana edad, hay algo de zafiedad en él. Aunque seguro que se sentiría incrédulo y avergonzado si alguien se lo señalara.

  
La niña, ahora totalmente cómoda, mueve la mano de Molly de un lado a otro, experimentando, y repitiendo para sí algo que suena como “am-mam-mam” con mucha concentración. John la observa, y Molly se vuelve hacia él y le sonríe; es una de esas sonrisas apretaditas como capullos de cerezo, como si tuviera la boca llena de luz del sol y no quisiera que se le escapara. Es impresionante, piensa John, lo bonita que es Molly a veces.

  
–Le gustas –comenta.

  
–Suelo gustarle a los niños –dice Molly–. Es un poco raro, en realidad. Quizá es porque soy silenciosa.

  
–¿Quieres llevarla en brazos?

  
Molly duda.

  
–No lo sé. ¿Ella quiere que la lleve?

  
La pregunta obliga a John a detenerse un momento, y hace que Wiggins se asome desde donde está, observando los armarios a través de las puertas de vidrio (y con las manos en los bolsillos para que Molly no lo acuse de andar robando).

  
–La gente no suele preguntar eso –dice Wiggins, con una súbita chispa de curiosidad en los ojos.

  
–Ah, ¿no? –Molly parece sorprendida–. Oh.

  
–Pero es mu’ razonable por tu parte.

  
–Estoy segura de que no le importará, ¿eh, cariño? ¿Quieres decirle hola a Molly?

  
La niña sonríe ampliamente al oír su voz, y John decide hacer la prueba. Molly está un poco nerviosa, pero agarra a la niña y le apoya la cabeza en su hombro, como le gusta hacer a su gato. Por raro que suene, parece que también funciona con bebés.

  
–Caray, cómo pesa.

  
–Come como no te imaginas –dice John, orgulloso–. Pero no mencionaré lo que ocurre por el otro extremo.

  
–Estoy segura de que he visto cosas peores –dice Molly–. Y olido cosas peores. La semana pasada tuve aquí un hombre con un absceso descomunal. Le tomé algunas fotos, por si Sherlock las quiere.

  
–Seguro que sí –dice John, mirando a Wiggins, que ahora está echado hacia atrás sobre el banco de trabajo, apoyado sobre los codos. Sigue con su clásica cara de póker, y sus manos están donde John puede verlas. No hay señales de que vaya a caer en la tentación con ninguna de las drogas del laboratorio en ningún momento cercano. John le vuelve la espalda, y no ve la mirada contemplativa con que Wiggins estudia a Molly.

  
Lestrade y Anderson llegan al laboratorio con cadáver y equipo y haciendo mucho ruido en la puerta, y John se lleva a su hija a la cafetería para no estar en medio cuando se realice la autopsia. Wiggins tiene permitido quedarse siempre y cuando se siente en un taburete contra la pared con las manos quietecitas y no diga ni pío durante todo el procedimiento, y eso es exactamente lo que hace.

  
Sherlock no aparece por ninguna parte.

  
Anderson se acerca y trata de hablar con John, pero ya sea porque es Anderson, o porque le da miedo el enterizo azul y la máscara que ha olvidado quitarse, o simplemente porque ya ha llegado al máximo de personas nuevas que puede tolerar en un solo día, el caso es que la niña se pone a berrear como un demonio en cuanto lo ve venir, y el pobre Anderson se retira con el rabo entre las piernas.

  
–Qué buen par de pulmones –dice Lestrade por encima del escándalo–. Tranquilízate, bonita –mete el dedo en un sobrecito de azúcar, y antes de que John pueda protestar, lo pone en la boca abierta de la niña, que se detiene al instante con una cómica expresión de sorpresa, en parte por la inesperada invasión de algo que no es un biberón ni una cuchara, y en parte por el agradable sabor del azúcar, que no había probado hasta ahora.

  
–¡Oye! ¡No le des azúcar, no es bueno! –reclama John, con el instinto protector de un padre primerizo.

  
–Sólo ha sido una pizca –señala Lestrade–. No es que tenga dientes para que le salgan caries, ¿no? Eso es, guapa, bien tranquilita.

  
John le frunce el ceño a Lestrade, viéndose venir un futuro de bolsillos llenos de caramelos y de ignorarlo cuando diga “no la dejo comer dulces entre horas”. Lestrade sonríe con picardía, quizá viendo lo mismo.

  
–Relájate. Me he lavado las manos. Además, un poquito de suciedad es buena para los niños.

  
John no puede discutir con eso; en el pasado ha pillado a su hija lamiendo alegremente el trapo de lavar los platos.

  
“Bip”. Su teléfono recibe un mensaje.

  
<Dile a Molly que teste los niveles de atropina en el estómago en comparación con los del torrente sanguíneo. SH>

  
John le muestra la pantalla a Lestrade, y éste va enseguida a transmitir el mensaje.

  
Molly tiene las manos metidas hasta las muñecas en los intestinos del muerto, y Wiggins se acerca todo lo que puede sin moverse de su taburete, como si pudiera grabar el dantesco espectáculo con los ojos. Se nota que tiene un millón de preguntas, pero se las calla porque no quiere que lo echen de la morgue.

  
Molly lo ignora, pero a Lestrade le parece que su cara se contrae mínimamente, como si fuera a sonreír. O quizá es sólo la fría viscosidad de las tripas lo que arruga su semblante.

  
–Bueno, parece que no voy a cenar espagueti esta noche –dice Lestrade, y a continuación la informa de la petición de Sherlock.

  
–El inspector Lestrade ha entrado en la sala. Me tomará un poco más de tiempo, pero puedo hacerlo. ¿Querrá el inspector que le envíe los resultados? –dice Molly, inclinando la cabeza hacia su grabadora de voz, para alarma de Lestrade.

  
–Yo los recibiré, gracias –dice, adoptando un tono oficial que encaje con el resto de la grabación de Molly. Ésta asiente.

  
Aún pasa otra hora antes de que Sherlock aparezca y Molly se lave las manos por última vez. Ha habido noticias sobre el ex novio químico que envió amenazas de muerte. Ha resultado ser un callejón sin salida. No hay muchos motivos por los cuales Lestrade dejaría ir a un sospechoso tan importante, pero resulta que el sujeto en cuestión ha estado en el hospital con un riñón fastidiado por al menos una semana y media. Se le permite a Wiggins abandonar su taburete, y todos se reúnen en el pequeño laboratorio adyacente a la morgue para discutir.

  
Empieza Lestrade.

  
–¿Qué tienes?

  
“¿Dónde está la mujer de la que hablabas?” quiere preguntar John, pero se guarda de decirlo en voz alta.

  
–Ah, fue la novia quien lo mató –dice Sherlock despectivamente. No dice “era obvio”, pero John sabe que lo está pensado.

  
–Pero ¿cómo? Tiene una coartada sólida; seis personas la vieron cenando en casa de su madre.

  
–Sherlock, estás alardeando de nuevo –le recuerda John, cruzando los brazos. La niña duerme en el portabebés, sobre la mesa. Sherlock suspira y señala la banda de scout.

  
–La atropina no se la inyectaron, así que la pregunta que había que responder era cómo entró el veneno en su cuerpo. La única respuesta probable es que fue por ingestión.

  
John recoge la bolsita de plástico que contiene la banda, y la examina. Es una única banda de tela, cubierta de insignias bordadas, y los dos extremos están unidos mediante un imperdible de plata, no muy distinto a un broche de corbata.

  
–Se sentó en su propio imperdible.

  
–Al estar borracho, no se dio cuenta de que se le había soltado; podéis ver que el enganche se abre si lo agitas. Se dejó caer en el banco junto a la puerta para quitarse los zapatos, y se lo clavó en la espalda.

  
–Se arrancó la banda, enfadado –dice John, continuando la escena.

  
–Y la dejó en el radiador, y se cayó por detrás.

  
–Muy bien, entonces ¿cómo se envenenó? –pregunta Lestrade, frunciendo el ceño. Sherlock se frota las manos y lleva las yemas de sus dedos hasta el surco que une su nariz y su labio superior.

  
–¿Cómo describirías a la novia?

  
La arruga entre las cejas de Lestrade se hace más profunda.

  
–¿Angie Lewis? Amable. Eh… estaba muy afectada tras haber encontrado el cadáver. Parecía genuino –añade, sin creerse la idea de que esa mujer sea una asesina a sangre fría.

  
–¿Y su pelo? –lo empuja Sherlock.

  
Lestrade suspira ruidosamente.

  
–Rubio, hasta los hombros. Eh… liso.

  
–¿Las uñas?

  
–¿Anaranjadas?

  
–¿Los pechos?

  
Lestrade se atraganta un poco.

  
–¡Sherlock! ¿Qué tienen que ver sus… sus… –hace un significativo movimiento con las manos– con todo esto?

  
–De verdad, Lestrade. ¿Qué tienes, doce años? –se burla Sherlock, y a continuación recupera el ritmo de la exposición–. Pelo alisado químicamente, con extensiones y sin raíces visibles a pesar de que no es su color natural; las cejas y las pestañas combinan, pero fíjate en sus brazos: se los depila, pero las raíces del vello son mucho más oscuras. Las uñas, con una manicura profesional, al menos cincuenta libras, sin duda la pedicura será igual; los pechos –se gira hacia Lestrade y enuncia deliberadamente– hechos con muy buen gusto, es cierto, pero indudablemente falsos.

  
–Vale, la chica gasta mucho tiempo y dinero en su apariencia. ¿Y?

  
–Y está saliendo con un líder de scouts –interviene Wiggins, complacido. Ya tiene la respuesta. John sigue perdido.

  
Hay silencio por parte de la mayoría de asistentes. Sherlock murmura “bien hecho, Wiggins”, pero cuando el silencio crece se frustra y estalla.

  
–¡Pensad! Trasfondos sociales totalmente diferentes; para él, su hobby es su vida. Ella lo “ama”, ¿qué hace?

  
–T-trata de impresionarlo. Trata de unirse –tartamudea Molly.

  
Sherlock chasquea los dedos en su dirección y sonríe.

  
–Sí. Eso es. Estúpidamente, trata de impresionarlo.

  
–Pero no sabe nada sobre los scouts –añade Molly.

  
–Ni sobre supervivencia –asiente Sherlock.

  
–Y luego ella lo envenena. ¿Cómo?

  
–Con una mujer hermosa.

  
John se pone tieso en su taburete.

  
–Sí, oye, ¿quién es ella?

  
Sherlock deja de caminar de un lado a otro y lo mira, y hay una broma en sus ojos que John no termina de entender, pero de repente entiende que no hay ninguna mujer y que, sea lo que sea lo que Sherlock se fuera a hacer al campo, no consistía en reunirse con ella.

  
_Sabelotodo de mierda._

  
_Te engañé. Si vieras tu cara._

  
_Pedazo de cabrón, me engañaste._

  
_Estás gracioso cuando te pones celoso._

  
Sherlock aparta la mirada de nuevo y se aclara la garganta.

  
–¿Wiggins? ¿Te importa iluminar a los demás? –pregunta, haciéndolo sonar como si la respuesta estuviera tan clara que ni siquiera valiera la pena decirla en voz alta para ellos.

  
Wiggins está encantado de tomar el relevo. Vuelve a ponerse de espaldas a la mesa, apoyándose en los codos, y lo explica lacónicamente.

  
–Belladona.

  
–Eso es una planta venenosa, ¿no? –Molly inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, el ceño fruncido–. Es muy rara.

  
–Crece en suelos calcíferos como los que hay alrededor de Riddlesdown y en las tierras comunales de Kenley, sobre todo en terrenos baldíos. No había tierra de esa en los zapatos de la víctima, pero seguro que éste sí que la encontró en los zapatos que había en la entrada –apunta a Sherlock con el pulgar–. La tía sale a pasear, ve unas bayas negras y brillantes y piensa “ay qué suerte, qué cerezas tan monas” y se las trae a casa.

  
–¿Habían bayas en el estómago, Mols? –interviene Lestrade. Molly niega con la cabeza.

  
–Había… a ver –manotea para abrir la carpeta que contiene la ficha del muerto–. Las féculas presentes indican pan integral y patatas, luego hay proteína, aventuro que será ternera y pollo, queso, tomate, y una materia verde, probablemente ensalada con algo de lechuga roja.

  
–Hamburguesas en la reunión, con patatas fritas –suple Sherlock.

  
–Un sándwich de pollo en casa, con un poco de lechuga.

  
–¡Muy bien, ¿y cómo carajo lo enveneraron?! –se queja Lestrade.

  
–Buén –dice Wiggins, volteando los ojos al techo–. La gracia de la belladona es que las hojas son igual de venenosas que las bayas. El tío llega a casa, se tropieza y se pincha con su propia banda. La churri no ha llegado todavía, entonces ¿qué hace? Dice “pues me hago un sándwich y una pajilla rápida en la oficina, tan a gustito”. Se hace un sándwich así “italiano”, porque es un tío medio finolis, con su pan integral y sus cosas, y el pobre gili se encuentra unas hojas en el banco ‘e la cocina, al lado de las hierbas. Va demasiado pedo pa’ mirarlas dos veces, asín que las mete en el sándwich, ñam ñam, a la rica albahaca, y se va a comérselo mientras se zurra la sardina. Y ahí se muere.

  
–La lechuga roja es amarga –dice Molly para sí–. Puede que ni siquiera se diera cuenta…

  
–¿Se envenenó a sí mismo?

  
–Mira –dice Sherlock, extendiendo sobre la mesa un mapa marcado con varias aspas–. Hay una pequeña pero próspera colonia de belladona creciendo en los bordes de las tierras comunales. Mira la nevera; estoy seguro de que es ahí donde están las bayas.

  
–Jesús –dice Lestrade, cogiendo el mapa para examinarlo–. Se suponía que era un experto en supervivencia.

  
–Era un idiota –dice Sherlock, sucinto–. Nada es más letal que la estupidez.

  
–La pobre novia –dice Molly, y Sherlock cierra abruptamente la boca, callándose lo que sea que fuera a decir.

  
–No es su culpa del todo –señala Wiggins, con extraña empatía–. Se supone que el concejo local debería ir a arrancar las hierbas esas. Fue una víctima de… de la cosa esta… la esto.

  
Molly le ofrece una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento, y Sherlock le lanza a John una mirada de vago asco. John se encoge de hombros.

  
Lestrade escruta las bolsas de evidencias.

  
–Jesús –repite–. Qué manera más estúpida de morir.

  
–No siempre tiene que ser inteligente –dice Sherlock, bajándose el cuello de la Belstaff–. Basta con que sea la única solución posible.

  
Lestrade busca el teléfono para llamar a Anderson y pedirle que mire en la nevera y tome muestras del banco de la cocina buscando atropina. A John le pican los dedos de las ganas de empezar una entrada nueva para el blog de inmediato. Ya puede ver el título en su cabeza (“El caso de la mujer hermosa”); es tan sencilla que se escribe sola.

  
–Y tú te diste cuenta desde el minuto uno, más o menos –dice, siempre impresionado por las habilidades de Sherlock. Como es habitual, Sherlock no responde al cumplido, pero su placer es palpable.

  
Lestrade regresa y se mete las bolsas de evidencia en los bolsillos.

  
–Muy bien. Necesito que vosotros dos me rellenéis algunos papeles –dice, indicando a Sherlock y Molly–. Y John, eh, puedo llevarte a casa de camino a Scotland Yard.

  
John acepta, y la reunión se dispersa. Sherlock se escurre para ir solo a la comisaría; aún se niega a subirse a un coche de la policía. Wiggins se demora, quizá con la esperanza de que si no se mueve mucho y se camufla con los muebles durante el tiempo suficiente, no lo obligarán a irse. John le lanza una mirada, pero se imagina que Molly puede arreglárselas sola con esto.

  
–Ah, antes de que te vayas –dice Molly, ignorante de dicho intercambio–. Greg, ¿todavía puedes prestarme la mesa plegable?

  
–Sí, por supuesto –asiente éste rápidamente.

  
–¿Qué pasa? –pregunta John.

  
–Estoy planeando una fiesta –dice Molly con recatado placer–. Ninguna locura; sólo una reunión en mi apartamento, eh, a finales de octubre. Es mi cumpleaños.

  
–¿Ah sí? –dice John, sorprendido–. No tenía ni idea.

  
–Los dos estáis invitados, por supuesto, y la señora Hudson también. No he empezado a invitar a la gente porque aún no sabía si sería posible hacerla, pero –una gran sonrisa curva su rostro, como si hablase de un precioso tesoro personal– creo que puede salir muy bien.

  
–Suena… suena de maravilla –se las arregla para decir John, tratando de imaginarse, uno: una fiesta organizada por Molly, y dos: a él mismo arrastrando a Sherlock a dicha fiesta. Porque tendrá que asistir, eso está claro–. Suena muy bien.

  
–Quizá sea una fiesta de Halloween también, si a la gente le parece bien.

  
Las visiones de John de Sherlock en una fiesta alcanzan nuevos niveles de irrealidad y luego desaparecen del todo al añadir la variable de los disfraces de Halloween. No es que Sherlock no use “disfraces” de vez en cuando, pero más que disfrazarse lo que hace es ponerse la primera prenda a su alcance que lo haga menos notorio al poco observador ojo del público.

  
–Te conseguiré la mesa –promete Lestrade–, y estaré ahí el día de la fiesta, seguro. Claro, a menos que –se encoge de hombros– acabemos todos aquí con otro cadáver.

  
–Pegaría con el tema de la fiesta –admite Molly y, satisfecha, los deja ir.

  
Se van, olvidándose sin querer de Wiggins por cinco minutos completos, antes de que Lestrade se acuerde, regrese y le enseñe la puerta con amabilidad, pero con firmeza.

  
Wiggins se despide de Molly con la mano a la salida.

 

* * *

 

Lestrade lo lleva en coche a Baker Street, complacido con los resultados del día.

  
–No ha estado nada mal –concluye, y John asiente, distraído. Lestrade pone el freno de mano y apaga el motor, pero deja la llave en el contacto.

  
–Deberíamos salir a tomar algo un día de estos –dice Lestrade–. Hace siglos que no lo hacemos.

  
Es verdad, piensa John, sobresaltado. La última vez que fue a un pub con Lestrade probablemente fue antes de que naciera su hija.

  
–Sí –dice, un poco culpable. No ha apartado a Lestrade de su vida a propósito. Lestrade lo entiende, sin embargo.

  
–Hoy ha sido un buen día. Un poco como los viejos tiempos –reflexiona Lestrade. Se vuelve para mirar al asiento de atrás–. Y la nena se ha portado como una campeona.

  
–No puedo creer que haya llevado a mi hija a una escena del crimen.

  
–Bienvenido al mundo de la paternidad –dice Lestrade, saliendo del auto–. Un noventa por ciento de ella consiste en pensar “no puedo creer que haya hecho esto” –le sonríe–. Espérate a que tengas que enseñarle a ir al baño. Un festival de diversión.

  
–Es verdad, tú tienes hijos, ¿no? –piensa John en voz alta. ¿Cómo ha podido olvidarse de algo así?

  
–Sólo una. Una chica, igual que tú; se llama Georgie. Es la reina de la casa –dice Lestrade, con el amor exasperado propio de los padres. John recoge el portabebés del asiento trasero, y la niña lo saluda con un bostezo.

  
–Bienvenida de vuelta –le dice John.

  
Lestrade deja la bolsa roja en la acera y cierra la maletera, mirándolos a ambos, y de repente John se siente como un idiota.

  
–Deberías cogerla en brazos –dice; tenía la intención de enunciarlo como una pregunta, pero ha escupido las palabras demasiado rápido–. O sea, si quieres.

  
La respuesta de Lestrade es cálida e inmediata.

  
–¡Claro! ¿Puedo? –espera hasta que John asiente con la cabeza, y luego la saca del portabebés y la sostiene en brazos como un experto–. Hola, princesa –le dice, meciéndola–. Mira qué guapa eres.

  
John mete las manos en los bolsillos para protegerlas del frío aire del atardecer (se ha olvidado los guantes), y siente algo cálido en el pecho a pesar de él. Quizá porque Lestrade sabe lo que hace, o quizá porque aún está medio dormida después de la siesta de la tarde, la niña no se queja de que la sostenga un extraño.

  
Lestrade se acerca a su carita para que pueda verlo, pero ella está más interesada en la textura de su chaqueta.

  
–Niña afortunada, seguro que tu papá está loco por ti –le dice Lestrade. La niña bosteza de nuevo–. Sí, a ti te da igual –bromea, y luego se ríe.

  
–Y yo que antes pensaba que trabajar a jornada completa era duro –asiente John.

  
–Y para el trabajo puedes prepararte. Ser padre es en buena medida ir improvisando conforme surgen las cosas.

  
–Sí –murmura John, y de repente hay un duro nudo en su estómago de nuevo; un puño de añoranza por su esposa y la madre de su hija. Recuerda su voz, clara como una campana.

  
_Lo estabas haciendo bien, viejo sentimental._

  
Mary siempre parecía tenerlo todo controlado, y siempre había sabido qué hacer en aquellos tiempos, o por lo menos tenía una idea muy clara de cómo quería que fueran las cosas. Ser padre junto a Mary había sido como ser la mitad de una máquina muy bien engrasada.

  
–Creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien –dice Lestrade, un eco tan cercano de las palabras de Mary que John da un respingo–. Los dos lo estáis haciendo muy bien, en realidad –se encoge un poco de hombros, incómodo, tratando de no sobrepasar una línea que John no puede ver.

  
–Sí, Sherlock se… se ha portado muy bien con nosotros –admite John, pensando en cómo salió en mitad de la noche a buscarle la medicina, y cómo ha aceptado sin protestar el exilio de sus experimentos científicos al piso de arriba.

  
–Seguro que también ha sido gracioso –dice Lestrade–. O sea, es difícil imaginárselo con un bebé.

  
–Pues… no, en realidad no lo ha sido para nada –dice John, recordando a Sherlock cargando a la niña con una mano y sujetando el termómetro con la otra. Recuerda la sorprendida ternura de los brazos de Sherlock cuando le dejó a la niña y salió corriendo. Recuerda cuando volvió y Sherlock le acercó a su hija para que le agarrara el dedo. Pequeñísimos gestos; nadie lo llamaría “involucrarse en la crianza”, pero siempre ha sido lo que necesitaba en ese momento–. Está incómodo, y está trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no es… inútil.

  
–Por supuesto que no –dice Lestrade, muy seguro, y una chispa de profundo orgullo cruza su cara–. Sherlock siempre sale adelante, no importa lo que pase.

  
No ve la expresión en la cara de John. Está demasiado embobado con la niña para darse cuenta, y John aprovecha para agarrar la bolsa roja y el portabebés y caminar hacia la puerta de entrada mientras tiene las manos relativamente libres.

  
–Voy a dejar esto arriba –le avisa a Lestrade, y éste le hace un vago gesto de asentimiento con la mano, contento de tener un ratito más para hacerle mimos a la niña.

  
–Hagamos un trato –le dice, apoyándose en el coche–. Nada de llamarme “abuelo” ni nada parecido; no soy tan viejo. Seré el “tío Greg”, si me lo permiten –ve encenderse las luces del primer piso y se prepara para despedirse.

  
La niña le toca la barbilla, curiosa por la barba incipiente, y Lestrade sonríe, recordando cuando era su propia hija la que hacía eso.

  
–Cuídalos a los dos, ¿sí? –le dice, al oír los pasos de John en las escaleras–. Especialmente al idiota de tu otro papá.

  
Ella lo mira coquetamente con sus ojos sorprendentemente azules, y él piensa que, quizá, ella ya lo tiene todo controlado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**  
>     
> Realmente existe un fabricante de carritos de bebé con el mismo nombre que el de una escudería de autos de carrera, y es completamente posible sentarte en el alfiler de tu propia banda de scout. Hablo por (triste) experiencia.
> 
> Y MIRAAAAAD: [FANART!!](http://codenamelazarus.tumblr.com/post/94865727682/parentlock-from-odamakilock-and-is-fic-the-men)  
> *vibra de la emoción*
> 
> El título viene de la canción “September 6th” de Secabed Bestabed.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notas de la traductora:**
> 
> ESTE MASTODONTE. ME ESTÁ QUITANDO LA VIDA-ejem. Quiero decir, aquí van las notas.
> 
> La Bonjela es un gel analgésico destinado a aliviar el dolor de las aftas y otras lesiones de la boca, muy popular en Gran Bretaña y los países de la antigua Commonwealth.
> 
> La expresión “loud and proud” (que aquí he traducido como “ruidosa y orgullosa”) es una consigna del movimiento LGTB británico y estadounidense de los años noventa; incluso llegó a haber un programa de radio con ese nombre, destinado al público gay británico. Muy apropiado para Harry, como puede comprobar Sherlock.
> 
> Alton Towers es un parque de atracciones inglés.
> 
> El Oso Paddington es el protagonista de una serie de libros infantiles de los años cincuenta y sesenta, una especie de Winnie the Pooh británico. Aparentemente la “mirada de oso Paddington” es una cosa que existe y es de conocimiento común en Gran Bretaña. Válgame.
> 
> Los Rolos son unos chocolates rellenos de caramelo muy populares en el mundo anglosajón.
> 
> Por último, en este fanfiction la autora ha reproducido tanto el acento de Lestrade, que según su headcanon es del suroeste de Inglaterra (aunque suavizado por muchos años en Londres) como el de Wiggins, de clase obrera londinense (según Odamaki, es un poco forzado, porque Wiggins quiere parecer más gángster de lo que realmente es). He usado vocabulario y modismos españoles castizos para reflejar esto; si alguien no ha entendido algo, por favor que me lo comente.
> 
> ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado! Nos vemos en el capítulo tres :D


	3. Yo, recuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sigue luchando con el duelo, siendo padre y haciendo malabares entre las necesidades de su hija y las de su mejor amigo. La insatisfactoria situación empieza a pasarle factura a los dos, gracias al estrés añadido de las fiestas de Halloween y el once de noviembre, y luego finalmente algo sale a la luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> Hola, ésta es la voz de Odamaki. Estoy transmitiendo esto telepáticamente a tu cerebro, pero probablemente no notes nada porque he cambiado mi voz para que suene exactamente como la voz de tu propia cabeza. Un par de notas rápidas para este capítulo:
> 
> -Nunca he ido a terapia, así que por favor no aceptéis la conducta profesional de Ella a pies juntillas. Si parece torpe o poco realista, es mi culpa al menos en parte.
> 
> -En el Reino Unido, el cinco de noviembre es, por supuesto, la Noche de las Hogueras (¡a buscar erizos!) y el once de noviembre es el Día del Recuerdo, también conocido como el Día de la Amapola. A las once en punto de la mañana hay un minuto de silencio nacional para conmemorar el armisticio de la Primera Guerra Mundial y recordar a todos los que murieron en ella. Algunas comunidades también organizan una oración conjunta cuando se pone el sol, usualmente junto a algún monumento conmemorativo local. Mucha gente lleva en la solapa insignias de papel en forma de amapola, que se venden para recaudar fondos en ayuda de los veteranos de guerra.
> 
> -Es verdad, se puede comprar bolsas para cadáveres en internet. Vienen de maravilla para guardar cosas bajo la cama.
> 
> Como siempre, todo el crédito y agradecimiento del mundo van para mi beta Codenamelazarus, que sigue siendo egg-celente (nota de la traductora: sí, los chistes de huevos son una constante), y que además es responsable de las mejores partes de este capítulo.  
> El título del capítulo viene de la canción de Damien Rice del mismo nombre, sacada del álbum “O”, y cuya letra queda abierta a interpretación. Id a echarle un ojo.
> 
> ¡Los kudos son geniales, los comentarios aun mejor, actualizo una vez al mes, así que suscríbete por favor! De cualquier otra manera, suelo subir pequeñas actualizaciones a mi perfil de Tumblr para lxs curiosxs e impacientes. Os adoro! <3 —Odamakilock.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notas de la traductora:**
> 
> Sí, LO SÉ. SÉ QUE HA PASADO CASI UN AÑO. LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO. Este fic es difícil y el año pasado mi vida laboral se puso BANANAS. No puedo prometer ir más rápido (no sé cómo van a ir las cosas a partir de ahora, es lo que viene con ser una veinteañera precaria ^^U), pero sí prometo por mi honor que nunca abandonaré. ¡Nunca abandonaré, Jack! (fandom equivocado. ejem)

 

Octubre llega silencioso, sin más señal que el consabido caos de telarañas de plástico y horror descafeinado en las góndolas del supermercado. John elige un paquete barato de chocolates surtidos a petición de la señora Hudson, que considera que es la alternativa económica y sencilla a tener que limpiar yema de huevo y pegotes de papel higiénico mojado de la puerta. 

John no señala que hasta la fecha eso nunca ha ocurrido, pero sospecha que entre ella y Sherlock darán buena cuenta del chocolate, y no discute.

  
Además. Cadbury’s Caramel.

  
Se pregunta qué entenderá la niña de todo esto, siendo aún ajena a ella la experiencia del marrón y dulce chocolate, y sonríe.

  
Las noches se vuelven más largas y oscuras, y los días más frescos y húmedos. Está parado frente a la ventana una tarde, contemplando la ligera y constante llovizna, y de repente el aire del apartamento se siente rancio.

  
–¿Sherlock?

  
–¿Hm?

  
John se vuelve y apoya las manos en el respaldo de la butaca de Sherlock, mirándolo con cautela desde el otro lado del salón. Absorbido por su trabajo, Sherlock no parece darse cuenta.

  
–¿Podrías… cuidar a la niña durante una hora? –pregunta John.

  
Sherlock levanta brevemente la mirada de su microscopio. John casi nunca le pide esto, y existe una especie de regla no escrita que dice que Sherlock no hace de niñero a excepción de los cortos períodos de desfase entre que John llegue a casa desde la clínica y la señora Hudson necesite salir.

  
–¿Por?

  
–Yo sólo… quería salir un rato. Está lloviendo.

  
–Ah. Sí. Claro –Sherlock da una corta cabezada de asentimiento.

  
–Gracias, no tardaré mucho. Ya la he puesto a dormir la siesta, así que probablemente estará calladita…

  
–…durante los próximos treinta y seis minutos, más o menos.

  
Claro. Por supuesto. El Señor Deducciones. John exhala entre dientes.

  
–Ya. Sí, más o menos. Gracias –añade, menos cáustico. Está inquieto de una manera que no puede precisar; quizá sea sólo el clima, o su vida irradiando emociones desde el fondo, pero se siente malhumorado. John se pone la chaqueta y se sube el cuello. La vieja cremallera queda apretada bajo su mentón, donde, si no tiene cuidado, pellizcará la suave piel de su garganta. Su mano busca en el perchero, y luego maldice.

  
–¿Me prestas tu bufanda?

  
–¿Y la tuya?

  
–Desapareció –le recuerda John. Sherlock, vuelto de espaldas a él, reacomoda el trasero sobre su taburete, y a través de un velo de culpa, dice disgustado:

  
–Oh, entonces adelante. Si te hace falta.

  
John sospecha qué le pasó a su bufanda; está bastante seguro de que la dejó un día en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina, donde desafortunadamente resultaba demasiado útil como trapo para limpiar el derramamiento provocado por algún experimento ilícito. John regresó a casa para encontrar a Sherlock sacudiéndose el polvo de carbón de las manos después de haber encendido el primer fuego del año.

  
Un fuego que apestaba a fibras quemadas.

  
La bufanda de Sherlock es demasiado larga, y doblada en dos resulta demasiado gruesa para el gusto de John, pero mantiene la cremallera a raya. John la alisa dentro del cuello de su chaqueta, y comprueba que lleva sus llaves.

  
–Hasta luego –dice, y se marcha, olvidándose el teléfono y la cartera en la mesita del salón.

  
***

  
La lluvia pulverizada sobre el cuero cabelludo es extrañamente refrescante. A John nunca le han gustado mucho los paraguas: son demasiado inútiles para el dinero que cuestan, y él nunca ha poseído ropa que se vaya a estropear por mojarse, así que generalmente se enfrenta a la lluvia sin uno. La lluvia puntea su visión, y suaviza el ruido de la ciudad. Los autos lo sobrepasan, susurrantes, disparando relucientes chorros de agua de la carretera que se pegan a las perneras de su pantalón, pero afortunadamente tardan en calar la tela.

  
Sus botas de invierno chirrían un poco mientras avanza penosamente, pero no tiene frío, y dentro del grueso aislamiento de su chaqueta John se siente extrañamente invulnerable. Hace una breve parada en la tienda de la esquina antes de acordarse de que su cartera se ha quedado en casa hoy, y decide que los ramos de flores expuestos parecen baratos y aburridos de todas formas. Y en realidad, es una costumbre rara, si lo piensas.

  
¿Por qué querrían los muertos que les obsequien los genitales moribundos de una planta? Podrías más bien plantar un árbol; hay gente que lo hace, y tiene mucho más sentido. El árbol recibiría los restos humanos y una pequeña parte de tu existencia serviría para alimentar a otro ser, y el árbol, a su vez, acogería su propio ecosistema, garantizándote cierta intangible inmortalidad. Quizá escriba eso en su testamento. Enterradme bajo un árbol.

  
Hay suficientes monedas sueltas en sus bolsillos para el corto trayecto en autobús, y cuando llega la iglesia luce un poco lóbrega bajo la lluvia, como si todo el edificio se encorvara hacia la hierba, un viejo tratando de cubrirse la cabeza con una manta verde.

  
El cementerio está desierto.

  
Todos los conocidos muertos de John están enterrados en los terrenos de alguna iglesia, y John no sabe muy bien por qué. Ninguno de ellos era especialmente religioso, que él sepa, a menos que mantuvieran esa parte de su vida tan escondida que sólo desearan exponerla en público una vez estuvieran más allá de todo reproche humano. John se define a sí mismo como ateo, pero su crianza anglicana continúa bien arraigada en él, alojada bajo su lengua como un idioma conocido, aunque extranjero.

  
Es el catolicismo, no obstante, el que emerge en su mente mientras se acerca a la pálida piedra blanca bajo los tejos.

  
–Hola, Mary.

  
“Ave María, llena eres de gracia”.

  
Y lo había sido, en algunos aspectos.

  
El denso follaje de los árboles bloquea por completo la lluvia, y John se enjuga la humedad del rostro con el puño de la camisa, hasta que sus mejillas y mentón están secos. Se agacha y retira algunas de las hojas caídas de la tumba, pasando los dedos por la piedra cincelada. La inscripción aún lo molesta.

 

Aquí yace  
MARY WATSON  
Fallecida 29/6/2014  
Amante esposa y madre

 

Apenas recuerda haberla elegido; los arreglos del funeral lo habían atravesado como una nube de humo asfixiante, y lo que mejor recuerda es que lo obligaron a meterse en un traje negro, y ver el ataúd hundiéndose. Recuerda no haber podido terminar su discurso, y que Sherlock tuvo que hacerlo por él.

  
Recuerda vagamente la lista que le dieron de citas bíblicas y poemas y frases sentimentales que a la gente le gustaba poner en las lápidas. John se había quedado ahí sentado mirándolas, hundido en la miseria, porque ninguna de ellas era apropiada. Mary no había sido creyente, a menos que lo hubiera mantenido en secreto. Tampoco había sido una persona cursi, así que John había garabateado la frase de la lápida sin darse cuenta, y no había pensado en ello hasta después.

  
En un viaje que hizo con el colegio a Francia, las había visto. Hileras e hileras de delicadas cruces blancas sobre un enorme terreno curvado sobre el mar. Y en algunas hileras, cada tantas cruces había una que sólo decía “Aquí yace un soldado en Dios”. Se le debe de haber quedado en la memoria.

  
John saca las flores marchitas del florero y tira el agua estancada bajo los tejos.

  
No ha puesto en la lápida su fecha de nacimiento ni su edad. Las tumbas vecinas sí los tienen, pero la de Mary no. En cualquier caso, esa omisión tiene también un poco de "dulce et decorum est". El terreno de la tumba ni siquiera es suyo. Con todos los ahorros de Mary enredados en una investigación por fraude y el testamento por legalizar, John no podía permitirse pagarlo, y tampoco es que tuviera un terreno propio esperándolo. Fue Mycroft quien le sugirió la solución, con esa manera suya de decir las cosas que básicamente significaba “he analizado todas las posibilidades y ésta es la mejor, así que hazlo y no me importunes”.

  
Había sido la parte más sencilla de organizar. La lápida negra ya había sido retirada un año antes. Lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue sacar el ataúd vacío y poner las cenizas de Mary en su lugar, y después coronarlo todo con una lápida nueva. Simple.

  
John siente que debería disculparse, pero al mismo tiempo sospecha que Mary habría visto el lado gracioso de toda la situación.

  
Se echa atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos, y exhala, condensando su aliento en el aire helado. No hay nada que decir. Si tiene algo, se lo dice a las fotografías de ella que aún conserva; y ésa es su Mary, la de él. Bueno. La de ellos.

  
Aquí, yace la otra, Mary Morstan. A.G.R.A., bajo una piedra blanca como el Taj Mahal. Eso es lo que debería haber hecho, se da cuenta. En lugar de una inscripción, tallar en la lápida algo fantástico, exótico e indescifrable.

  
Como ella.

  
El reloj del campanario suena y la lluvia se pone un poco más seria en sus esfuerzos de empaparlo. Una gota solitaria se escapa del pabellón de tejos sobre él y le golpea la nuca, resbalando hacia el cuello de su chaqueta. John se estremece y mete la barbilla en la chaqueta; la bufanda se alza para rozar suavemente los lóbulos de sus orejas, exhalando un leve suspiro al aftershave de otro hombre.

  
La lluvia tamborilea.

  
John se sube un poco más la bufanda, tensándola sobre su barbilla para que la lluvia no se le cuele por la nuca, y con la cachemira acariciando apenas su labio inferior se vuelve y emprende el camino a casa.

  
***

  
Sherlock ya ha guardado el microscopio para cuando la niña se despierta. Ha acertado más o menos la hora, aunque eso es más mérito de John por tenerla bien entrenada. Horario militar y todo eso.

  
Se ha levantado sola en la cuna y está mordisqueando los barrotes cuando Sherlock va a buscarla y la toma en brazos, levantándola bien alto. La niña balbucea un torrente de incoherencias y le obsequia una sonrisa radiante.

  
–Buenas tardes. ¿Cómo ha ido esa siesta?

  
Muy bien, evidentemente. Está impaciente por moverse, sus brazos y piernas chapotean en el aire.

  
–Vamos a dar un paseo –sugiere Sherlock. Ella le agarra los dedos con intensa concentración y tras un par de vacilantes momentos consigue apoyar los pies en el suelo, y está de pie, con ayuda de Sherlock–. Caminas con las piernas combadas –señala Sherlock, haciéndola saltar suavemente sobre los deditos de los pies, aunque la nena no se digna a dar ningún paso propiamente dicho. Le gusta el juego tal y como está–. Como alguien que yo me sé.

  
La niña mantiene un intelectual silencio ante esto, aunque murmura para sí, tratando de agarrar los botones del puño de la camisa de Sherlock. Él la observa con gravedad. Después de un rato, la niña se sienta, cansada de estar de pie.

  
–Algunos días, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho –admite Sherlock. Se pasa una mano por el pelo–. Bueno, es hora de que tú y yo volvamos al trabajo.

  
La lleva a través del salón y la deposita en su mecedora infantil, atando delante de ella el móvil de inanes animalitos de brillantes colores para que pueda tirar de ellos o mordisquearlos a placer. En cuanto a él, se deja caer en su sillón y se pone algunos de los casos abiertos de Lestrade en el regazo; y así, ya están los dos pulcramente colocados para recibir a John, quince minutos más tarde.

  
Sus orejas y nariz están rojas por el frío, y su pelo rubio chorrea, oscurecido, sobre su frente. A Sherlock le parece que está más tranquilo, pero no más feliz que cuando se fue.

  
–¿Compraste yogur? –pregunta Sherlock, sin levantar la vista. John se detiene, a mitad del proceso de quitarse la chaqueta.

  
–No –dice después de pensarlo un momento–. No, me olvidé la cartera.

  
Sherlock gruñe.

  
–Descuidado.

  
–Ya, lo que tú digas. ¿Ha estado bien? –John se acerca a saludar a la niña, y ella salta hacia delante con fuerza, contenta. _Si alguna vez quieres sentir que te echan de menos_ , piensa Sherlock, _busca a tu perro o a tu bebé_.

  
–Normal.

  
–Claro que sí, claro que has estado bien. Tú siempre te portas bien –John la libera de la mecedora y la estrecha entre sus brazos. Se vuelve y toma rumbo a la cocina. Es casi hora de comer en el Zoológico de Baker Street.

  
–¿John?

  
John se gira a mirarlo por encima de los rizos rubios de su hija, sorprendido.

  
–¿Sí?

  
–Mi bufanda.

  
–Ah, sí –maniobra para sostener a la niña en un solo brazo y se la saca del cuello. Con los ojos aún pegados a sus carpetas, sin decir palabra, Sherlock extiende una mano. Un poco perplejo, John deja caer el tramo de azul entre sus dedos–. Gracias –dice–. Me protegió de la lluvia.

  
–Sí –Sherlock acaricia inconscientemente la tela con el pulgar. _Está tibia por el contacto con su cuello_. John lo mira con confusión y reasume sus tareas. Cuando le ha vuelto la espalda, Sherlock la apretuja calladamente contra su costado izquierdo, fuera de la vista.

  
Suya.

 

* * *

 

  
Para finales de octubre la niña ya tiene ocho meses y acaba de descubrir cómo arrastrarse por la alfombra, aunque prefiere rodar, si puede. Está adquiriendo una fuerza sorprendente, descubre John. Cuando le da patadas ya no resulta tan adorable.

  
–Mirad, mirad, mirad –llama la señora Hudson, entrando en el apartamento con emocionado clamor–. Los vendían en la tienda de todo a una libra. ¿A que es una monada? –se pelea con la bolsa de plástico blanco y rojo, y luego, sin aliento, levanta su hallazgo para que John y Sherlock lo admiren.

  
Sherlock arquea ambas cejas y acto seguido las frunce y entrecierra los ojos, perplejo. John se limpia la mermelada de naranja de las manos y luego lo coge.

  
Cuelga de la percha de cartón, una gorda orbe amarilla y negra, con pequeñas patitas colgantes.

  
–¿Y bien?

  
–Es mono –admite John. Le da la vuelta y, sí, también tiene pequeñas alitas blancas.

  
–Es que pensé, ya sabéis, para el viernes que es su primer Halloween, y para que estuviera acorde con la fiesta, ¡y es tan cuco…! ¿Verdad que es cuco, Sherlock? –trata de llamar su atención la señora Hudson, y John la bendice en silencio porque Dios mío, esta mujer nunca deja de intentarlo.

  
–Hmm –dice Sherlock con desinterés desde detrás de las clavijas de su violín, probablemente porque no piensa arriesgar su a todas luces vasta y superior masculinidad por algo tan mundano como un disfraz infantil de abeja. John pone los ojos en blanco.

  
–Yo creo que es muy bonito –dice, deseando que se le hubiera ocurrido a él. Comprarle ropa a la bebé siempre fue más cosa de Mary–. ¿De qué nos disfrazaremos nosotros? –se pregunta en voz alta.

  
–¿”Nosotros”? –repite Sherlock, burlón–. Me temo que no.

  
–La invitación lo decía, Sherlock –le recuerda la señora Hudson.

  
–Sí, pero vamos a ignorar esa parte. Siempre la ignoramos. Ni siquiera solemos ir. John, ¿por qué tenemos que ir? –le suplica Sherlock, con algo que parece consternación genuina.

  
–Vamos a ir –le explica John con paciencia, y no por vez primera– porque alguien metió a Molly en problemas por llevarse demasiadas cosas del armario de la morgue, y porque Lestrade también nos pidió que fuéramos, y porque alguien, sigo sin decir nombres, parece que le debe un cara a cara respecto a un caso relacionado con el BMW de otra persona. Además, es bueno para la niña conocer a otra gente. Se está volviendo dependiente.

  
–Es bueno, ¿qué? ¿Llevarla a fiestas? ¿Con disfraces estúpidos?

  
–No pensaba ponerme nada espectacular –admite John–. Mi repertorio es limitado.

  
–Bueno, pues yo ya he elegido el mío –informa la señora Hudson, muy complacida consigo misma–. Será mejor que vosotros dos os pongáis en marcha y penséis en algo.

  
Sherlock se reclina en su silla y somete su violín a una violenta escala.

  
–Yo me vestiré de asesino en serie. Son como todo el mundo. Es perfecto.

  
–Sherlock.

  
–Está bien. Pensaré en algo –se las arregla para que la promesa suene como una amenaza.

  
John le acerca el disfraz a la niña para que lo inspeccione.

  
–¿Qué te parece, mi amor? ¿Quieres ser una abeja?

  
Ella lo observa minuciosamente, sin entornar ya los ojos ahora que su visión ha mejorado. John se pregunta si eso cambiará con la edad. Mary era un poco corta de vista. Cauta, se mete una de las patas de la abeja en la boca.

  
–Sip. Tenemos sello de aprobación –confirma John. Casi puede oír el desdén que Sherlock irradia.

  
–Irrelevante.

  
John recupera el disfraz de un tirón, para irritación de la niña, y se reclina en su silla. Sin dejarse impresionar, alarga la mano para coger otra tostada.

  
–¿Ah, sí? Porque sé de buena tinta que alguien, y fíjate que sigo sin decir nombres, quería ser un pirata de pequeño.

  
–Yo tengo un parche –ofrece la señora Hudson.

  
Sherlock hace un ruido cáustico.

  
–No tengo ocho años, John. Y no gracias, señora Hudson –añade, brusco–. Además, mi disfraz no puede ser tan exótico cuando el de John va a ser tan predecible. ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Doctor, o soldado?

  
John mete bruscamente su cuchillo en la mantequilla, y lo deja ahí. Cierto número de cosas a decir empiezan a subirle por la garganta, empezando por “cómo te atreves”, y “ni se te ocurra” y “mis empleos… no, ¡mi participación en una GUERRA no fueron ningún juego de disfraces!”

  
–Pero ¿qué te pasa hoy? –escupe en cambio.

  
Belicoso, Sherlock contraataca:

  
–A mí nada; ¿qué te pasa a ti? Nosotros no vamos a fiestas. Nunca.

  
–No, yo… muy bien, ¿sabes qué? No vengas –John recupera su cuchillo, pero lo abandona en su plato–. Quédate en la puta casa.

  
–Oh, chicos, no peleéis –reprocha la señora Hudson–. Sólo es para divertirnos un poco. Vamos, Sherlock, estaría bien que salieras de casa un poquito. ¿Hmm? A Molly la haría muy feliz, y casi nunca hacemos nada juntos. No creo que vaya a ser una fiesta muy grande.

  
–¿No tiene usted nada que ir a limpiar? –espeta Sherlock, pero John reconoce la expresión de su cara. Puede que a Sherlock le haga salir ampollas la ignominia de asistir a una fiesta de disfraces, pero lo hará de todas formas, porque la señora Hudson tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo. Aún un poco irritado, John se retira a lavar los platos.

  
–Viejo cascarrabias –riñe a Sherlock la señora Hudson, limpiando migas de la mesa–. Toca tu violín y piensa en ello –de repente se le ilumina el semblante–. ¡Oh!

  
–No, señora Hudson. No –dice Sherlock con firmeza, pero su tono ha perdido algo de veneno–. No me voy a poner las astas de reno.

  
Araña las cuerdas con el arco y se pregunta, con un pequeño salto del corazón, qué demonios se va a poner.

 

 

* * *

 

  
El atardecer de la fiesta, John baja el último al salón, aún ajustándose los puños de la camisa.

  
–¿Ya estamos listos? –pregunta.

  
–Ay, John mírate –dice la señora Hudson con admiración–. Qué guapo estás.

  
John se ajusta la corbata de lazo y tira del dobladillo de su chaqueta para alisarla. El traje es viejo, así que le queda un poco ajustado, pero se ve decente.

  
–No está mal –admite– aunque tendría usted que ver…

  
Pero la señora Hudson ya la ha visto. John se inclina levemente a un lado mientras ella lanza un chillido de deleite. La niña deja de tirar de sus antenitas peludas y la mira fijamente.

  
–¡Ay, estás preciosa! ¡Te comería entera! –se entusiasma la señora Hudson, tomándola en brazos–. Hola, abejita.

  
La niña le dirige a John una mirada complacida pero perpleja por encima del hombro de la señora Hudson, como si dijera “La gente es terriblemente rara, ¿verdad? Aún así, ésta es simpática”. John le toca la punta de la nariz con un dedo y la hace reír.

  
–¿Dónde está Sherlock? –pregunta John.

  
–Creo que aún se está arreglando. Subió al segundo piso con unas tijeras, pero dijo que serían sólo cinco minutos.

  
–Vale –John se llega hasta el pie de la escalera y llama–: ¡Sherlock! Te estamos esperando.

  
Se oye movimiento arriba, y lentamente Sherlock desciende; aparecen primero sus pies en los escalones, y luego el resto de él.

  
John lo mira de hito en hito. Sherlock, por motivos más ambiguos, hace otro tanto. No han comentado sus disfraces con el otro y ambos están un poco desconcertados.

  
–Estás… estás… ¿qué se supone que eres? –inquiere Sherlock.

  
–Sherlock, ¿qué demonios es eso? –dice John al mismo tiempo, y la bolsa de plástico negro se arruga cuando Sherlock se endereza a su máxima altura.

  
–Dijiste que no podía disfrazarme de asesino en serie –dice, y cuando John abre la boca para discutir, continúa bruscamente–. Así que me he disfrazado de víctima de asesino en serie –triunfante, pasa junto a John para entrar en la salita, lo mejor que le permiten los límites de su disfraz, y después toma las escaleras rumbo a la calle.

  
–Pareces un tampón de regaliz –masculla John por lo bajo, y después exhala y va a recoger a su abejita–. Bueno, señora Hudson, para bien o para mal, parece que nos vamos de fiesta.

***

Es Lestrade quien les abre la puerta del apartamento de Molly. Mira a John de arriba abajo y exclama:

  
–Válgame. ¡Molly, el Besograma ha llegado!

  
–¿Qué? ¿El qué? –replica Molly, agitada, desde adentro.

  
–Lestrade, has estado bebiendo –dice Sherlock con un moderado disgusto.

  
–Sí, me ayuda a olvidar la abolladura de mi BMW. Venga, entrad –se aparta para dejarlos entrar, saludando a la señora Hudson con un beso en la mejilla–. A ver, dejadme adivinar –continúa–: James Bond, y, eh…

  
–“Bond Air” –bromea Sherlock desde adentro de la bolsa de cadáveres que lleva puesta. Eso, y el leve toque de gris bajo sus ojos, son las únicas concesiones a la ocasión.

  
–Y el severo aguijón de la ley –dice John, ignorándolo e indicando a la niña–. Y nadie sabe de qué se supone que va la señora Hudson.

  
–¡Ya te lo he dicho, soy la tía Sally!

  
John mira a Greg para ver si él resuelve el misterio, pero éste se limita a encogerse de hombros.

  
–Está usted encantadora, señora Hudson.

  
–¿Y dónde está tu disfraz, Lestrade? –pregunta Sherlock, sarcástico.

  
–En mi casa –admite Lestrade, ayudando a la señora Hudson con su abrigo–. Tuvimos un doméstico de última hora, y no tuve tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarme.

  
–Ay, y no me llamaste –se burla Sherlock, fingiéndose herido.

  
–Era doméstico, a ti no te gustan los asesinatos domésticos. Mira, lárgate y ve a saludar a Molly, quiero acaparar a la niña –dice Lestrade, de buen humor–. Hola, abejita. ¿Me das un abrazo?

  
–Cuidado, le gusta dar tirones a las cosas –le advierte John, pasándosela con precaución. Tal y como predijo, la niña encuentra la corbata de Lestrade en microsegundos y tira de ella como si estuviera estudiando para campanera.

  
–Menos mal que no llevas pendientes –dice la señora Hudson.

  
–Con calma, abejita –jadea Lestrade, tratando de soltarse de su agarre. John silba y le pasa a la niña un juguete, que ella empieza a mutilar con alegría, aunque no ponga las mismas caras chistosas que Lestrade. Éste aprovecha la oportunidad para meterse la corbata en el bolsillo, lejos del peligro.

  
Molly está en la cocina sirviendo canapés, espectacular en su vestido de noche negro. El kohl alrededor de sus ojos la hace parecerse más a un oso panda que a una mujer sexy, especialmente dado que a lo largo de la noche se le ha emborronado bastante, pero aparte de eso, John sospecha que ya sabe por qué Lestrade ha estado bebiendo.

  
–Aterradora y excéntrica. ¿Te tarareo la canción de la serie? –pregunta. Molly levanta la vista y sonríe, chasqueando los dedos dos veces.

  
–¿Y yo a ti? –replica, señalando su traje.

  
–Mejor deja la bandeja primero –sugiere John–. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

  
Molly mira en torno a sí, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

  
–Eh, ¡sí! Pon las papas fritas en los cuencos, por favor; todo el mundo está llegando más temprano de lo q- ¿ése es Sherlock?

  
John se da la vuelta y descubre que puede ver su forma negra acechando por el salón, curioseando los libros de la estantería.

  
–De hecho, sí. Un poco sorprendente.

  
–Lleva puesta una bolsa para cadáveres.

  
–Sí, sí, en efecto. Me disculparía, pero ya lo conoces –dice John, y hay una tirantez en torno a su mandíbula que Molly conoce, y que la hace sentirse un poco triste. Estos dos inútiles.

  
–No me han llegado muchas bolsas nuevas a Saint Barts últimamente –dice Molly, y un segundo, horripilante pensamiento aparece en su mente. Los vol-au-vent se deslizan por la bandeja y caen en la encimera de la cocina, sin impedimentos–. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Es una bolsa USADA?

  
El cerebro de John se bloquea en protesta. Ni siquiera Sherlock iría tan lejos.

  
–Molly –dice al cabo– creo que por el bien de todos lo mejor será fingir que esa pregunta no existe.

  
–Cierto. Buena idea. No antes de los hojaldres de atún.

  
–No. Eh. ¿Bebidas?

  
–En la mesita junto al sofá. Yo quiero una copa de vino, por favor.

  
John asiente, dándose golpecitos en la sien con el dedo para mostrar lo bien que ha recibido el mensaje. Una copa bien grande.

  
Regresa al salón. Aparte de Lestrade, ellos han sido los primeros en llegar, pero Molly parece esperar a más gente, juzgando por la cantidad de aperitivos que está preparando. Al menos, eso espera John. Tanto Lestrade como él tienen muy buen apetito, pero aún así hay un número limitado de bandejas de canapés que podrían comerse en una sola noche. John se atrinchera junto a las botellas, le sirve a Molly una generosa dosis de Chardonnay y se la pasa a través de la ventana pasaplatos.

  
Sherlock se materializa tras él.

  
–Whisky, John. Si se me va a obligar a socializar, al menos permíteme medicarme contra la inevitablemente insípida conversación.

  
–Un coscorrón es lo que te voy a dar –ofrece John, áspero. Examina las botellas y luego añade–: ¿Y estás seguro de querer whisky? Es de Sainsbury’s. Mira, hemos comprado ese Merlot que te gusta, mejor toma eso.

  
Sherlock lo mira raro y luego encoge los hombros en asentimiento.

  
_Lo que sea._

  
John sirve una copa para cada uno y bebe un buen trago de la suya. Prevé que se avecina una noche muy larga, y esa maldita bolsa para cadáveres le está poniendo los nervios de punta. Cruje y chirría cada vez que Sherlock se mueve. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

  
–Hey, gruñones, venid a ver esto –los llama Lestrade. Da golpecitos con el dedo a algo colocado sobre la repisa de la chimenea, entre el despliegue de tarjetas tontas de cumpleaños que Molly ha dispuesto ahí. Se acercan a ver, para no quedarse discutiendo.

  
–Ah, sí, un exhaustivo compendio de tarjetas baratas con gatitos. Qué suerte tiene Molly –dice ácidamente Sherlock.

  
–Ésas no, imbécil. Ésta. Estaba apoyada en la puerta cuando llegué; no tengo ni idea de de quién es. Vino con este libro.

  
Sherlock estira las manos hacia dichos artículos, pasándole automáticamente su copa a John sin siquiera fijarse si la tiene bien sujeta antes de soltarla. John manotea para cogerla y frunce el ceño.

  
–¡Cuidado!

  
El otro no le hace caso. Le da la vuelta a la tarjeta (un ejemplar estándar de, como Sherlock las ha descrito, “tarjeta barata de gatitos”). Una nube de purpurina se desprende de ella mientras la manipula, y se pega al frontal de su bolsa de cadáveres.

  
–No está firmada –nota Sherlock–. ¿Venía con sobre?

  
–Lo habían abierto y usado para medio envolver el libro –le dice Lestrade–. Todo sujeto con un elástico.

  
–¿De qué color era el elástico?

  
–Eh, verde azulado, creo. ¿Eso es relevante?

  
–Hmm. No es i-rrelevante. Dice muchas cosas –Sherlock vuelve su atención al libro. Es un fino volumen de poesía: signos de lápiz borrado en la esquina superior de la primera página, el papel áspero y de un blanco ya imperfecto. Examina el lomo y levanta una ceja–. Oh, ya veo.

  
–Entonces, ¿de quién es? –pregunta Lestrade–. A Molly no se le ocurría nadie.

  
–Obviamente de un admirador –Sherlock lo deja caer de nuevo sobre la repisa–. Y uno que o bien está decidido a dejarse a sí mismo en ridículo, o es más manipulador de lo que pensé.

  
–Bueno, Molly se sentía muy halagada –dice Lestrade, que en realidad no lo está escuchando–. Me pregunto quién habrá sido.

  
John lo mira de reojo, y se pregunta lo mismo. ¿Está Lestrade simplemente siendo entrometido, o tiene su interés algún motivo oculto? Wiggins parecía seguro de que la persona misteriosa que le regaló el alfiler de corbata era alta, sin embargo, y Molly no lo es, ni siquiera en tacones. Tampoco es el tipo de persona que se gasta tanto dinero en joyería.

  
Qué curioso.

  
Suena el timbre y Molly sale a tropezones para abrir, secándose las manos en un paño de cocina y con el teléfono encajado entre la cabeza y el hombro. Una pequeña multitud atraviesa la puerta ataviada con coloridos disfraces; un predecible montón de esqueletos y de vampiresas sexys, y detrás de ellos, Stamford y su esposa, un mago y una bruja respectivamente.

  
–Hola, Stamford. No sabía que venías.

  
–Una interesante mezcla de personas –asiente Stamford, y la fiesta parece segregarse automáticamente entre aquellos que conocen a Sherlock y aquellos que no. John lanza una rápida mirada a Sherlock, y éste se encoge de hombros.

  
_Eso no es culpa mía._

  
Molly enciende el reproductor de CDs, y hay un revuelo de botellas y bolsas y los abrigos son lanzados al sofá y la habitación se vuelve más ruidosa y cálida. Llega un grupo de pitufos y aquello ya es, como suele decirse, una fiesta. La señora Hudson es atrapada por la multitud, encantadísima de que la mujer de Stamford reconozca el personaje del que se ha disfrazado, y empiezan una agradable conversación acerca de las series de televisión de antaño.

  
Una de las vampiresas sexys se acerca a la mesa de las bebidas, y con una valentía obviamente patrocinada por Bacardí les dirige un amigable “hola”. John sonríe educadamente, pero con Sherlock semiescondido detrás de él y vestido como un cadáver, probablemente queda un poco frío. Molly corre a hacer las presentaciones.

  
–Jools, éstos son mis otros amigos. Ehm, John, Greg y… eh… Sherlock.

  
–Sí, me suena haberlos visto en el periódico.

  
–Jools es toxicóloga en Saint Barts, y, eh, esas son Herm, Ellen y Miranda; antes compartíamos apartamento. Tim es el novio de Miranda, y los pitufos son todos de Radiología. Todos aquí son buena gente –añade, cargada de doble sentido, con una intensa mirada, que Sherlock ya se esperaba pero que incomoda un poco a Lestrade y John. Ambos la interpretan como “por favor no dejéis que Sherlock avergüence a nadie”, ignorantes del hecho de que Sherlock la ha traducido, más exactamente, como “tengo tu teléfono, señorito, pero tampoco dejes que Lestrade y John se avergüencen a sí mismos”.

  
Hay cierto número de minifaldas en la fiesta, al fin y al cabo.

  
–Estoy seguro de que son gente maravillosa –dice Sherlock, la voz tan fúnebre como su disfraz. John frunce el ceño. Lestrade ya está intentando no girar la cabeza para mirar a la Pitufina, que se balancea sobre sus gruesos tacones para acercarse a la comida. El teléfono de Molly vuelve a sonar y ella les sonríe en disculpa mientras se aleja para contestar, mirando hacia atrás con aire preocupado.

  
Sherlock mira el reloj. Sólo han estado ahí veinte minutos. ¿Cuánto más tendrán que quedarse? John lo pilla mirando.

  
–Una hora –sugiere, con más brusquedad de la pretendida–. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes, por una vez, una única vez, tener cuidado con lo que dices y fingir ser amable por una hora? Después puedes irte. Te mandaremos en taxi a casa con la niña.

  
Sherlock lo mira con frialdad, y John lamenta su rabia, porque hay dolor detrás de la ofensa y la furia de sus ojos.

  
–Muy bien –Sherlock se endereza, y deja su copa. Una disculpa sube por la garganta de John, pero está cara a cara con el plástico negro, tan cerca que puede ver su textura; y en lugar de eso engulle el resto de su bebida.

  
–Muy bien –asiente–. De puta madre.

***

Sherlock se esconde en la cocina. El plástico resulta demasiado caluroso para usuarios vivos, y cuando la camisa se le empieza a pegar a la espalda se lo arranca, irritado. Se encarama a una de las banquetas de la barra americana de Molly, dejando sólo las piernas dentro de la bolsa. Ahí lo encuentra Molly, hundido en la miseria y observando sin ganas a la gente a través de la ventana de la cocina.

  
–Oh, Sherlock… –suspira.

  
John está muy involucrado en una conversación con un grupo de pitufos y enfermeras, pontificando con la niña en el regazo mientras hablan sin parar de Saint Barts y de recientes cambios políticos. Cada vez que se ríe, Sherlock se vuelve a mirarlo, e inmediatamente después mira por la ventana que da a la calle con expresión sombría.

  
“¿Existieron alguna vez dos hombres más desesperados?” se pregunta Molly, y se siente fatal porque no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar. Aún así, tiene que intentarlo.

  
–Hola –dice, entrando en la cocina y cerrando la puerta a su espalda. El pasaplatos sigue abierto, pero les da cierta semblanza de intimidad.

  
–Hola –dice Sherlock, inexpresivo–. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

  
–La verdad es que sí. Aunque esta peluca pica como un demonio –pone un vaso bajo el grifo y lo llena de agua–. ¿Quieres uno?

  
Sherlock sacude la cabeza en silencio. Ella bebe, y luego comenta cautelosamente:

  
–John parece un poco… cortante hoy –de inmediato, la expresión de él se ensombrece–. Lo siento, realmente es mi culpa. Sé que esto no… no te gusta mucho –se disculpa Molly–. No tendría que haber insistido tanto con la invitación.

  
Sherlock lanza una risa sardónica que parece un ladrido.

  
–No es tu culpa que John sea poco razonable.

  
–Sí, pero yo le conté el incidente del armario de la morgue, y fue un poco egoísta de mi parte. Sólo pensé… –se muerde el interior de la mejilla y rellena el vaso–. Es que, ha estado tan encerrado en Baker Street…

  
–¿Encerrado?

  
–Encerrado en sí mismo, quiero decir. No ha venido a Saint Barts, excepto por el último caso. No ha llamado a Stamford. La señora Hudson dice que prácticamente no sale.

  
Sherlock se queda callado. Un relámpago de movimiento se percibe justo por detrás de su expresión, al agruparse datos previamente irrelevantes componiendo una idea que no se le había ocurrido antes.

  
–¿Es por la bolsa? –pregunta de pronto.

  
A Molly le toma un rato entender qué quiere decir.

  
–Ah. Bueno, puede ser –dice suavemente–. Es un poco… bueno, puede que le recuerde a cuando… ya sabes.

  
–Hm.

  
–Se puso furioso cuando volviste.

  
–Mm.

  
–Que te disfraces de… cadáver puede que lo haga sentirse un poco… furioso otra vez.

  
Sherlock digiere todo esto.

  
–Entonces, no ha sido mi mejor decisión, ¿verdad?

  
Molly toma aire.

  
–No –asiente con cuidado–. Quizá deberías quitártela.

  
Sherlock se pone de pie y se desenreda de la bolsa a patadas, apretándola luego en una bola.

  
–¿La quieres?

  
–Le has hecho agujeros –declina Molly, en tono de disculpa–. Gotearía.

  
–Era nueva –dice Sherlock, y la tira al cubo de la basura. Sin la Bellstaff y sin chaqueta, parece más pequeño de lo usual.

  
–Ven a tomar algo –dice Molly–. Podemos robarnos a la niña y decirle a los demás que se larguen para no molestarla.

  
Sherlock la mira de reojo, y ella le muestra una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

  
–Es mi cumpleaños –le recuerda, complacida ante el pequeño poder que eso le otorga. “Vamos” dicen sus ojos, “seamos malos y antisociales juntos”–. Hoy puedo hacerlo, si quiero.

  
–Vale, está bien –cede Sherlock.

  
John vacila a media frase cuando emergen de la cocina, y tiene la decencia de mostrarse un poco incómodo consigo mismo.

  
–Vamos a sentarnos en la otra habitación –le dice Molly animadamente–. Me preguntaba si a la niña le gustaría estar en un sitio más tranquilo.

  
John mira hacia abajo. La niña lo está llevando muy bien teniendo en cuenta todo el ruido y movimiento que hay, pero le está dando sueño, y ya no sonríe tanto cuando la gente se acerca.

  
–Ah, sí, eso sería… gracias.

  
Molly extiende las manos, y su sonrisa es un poco forzada pero se las arregla para sostener a la niña sin muchas dificultades, quitándosela de encima.

  
–Puedo ir con vosotros –dice John, iniciando el gesto de levantarse.

  
–Nop –dice alegremente Molly, pillándolo desprevenido–. Nop. No hace falta –le lanza otra de esas miradas, y desde el pasado vuelven como un eco las voces de Stella y de varios profesores diciéndole “piensa en lo que has hecho, jovencito”.

  
Eso lo irrita, en parte gracias a la bebida, y a modo de pequeña rebelión dice:

  
–Te quitaste la bolsa al final.

  
–Me daba calor –dice Sherlock, abrupto. Alarga la mano por encima de uno de los pitufos, lo empuja para quitarlo del medio y agarra una de las botellas de la mesa. No parece importarle cuál. Las cejas de John se fruncen, y luego sus ojos captan la mirada fría en los de Sherlock.

  
_Te estás portando como un imbécil._

  
John se lame los labios, y su mano busca el vaso en la mesa.

  
–¿Alguien más quiere que le rellene la copa?

  
_Ya lo sé._

  
Los pitufos y las enfermeras continúan charlando, ignorantes del incómodo silencio entre los dos. Sherlock le da un empujoncito a Molly para indicarle que está listo para irse, lanzándole una última mirada a John. _Déjame en paz._

  
_…lo sé. Vale. No ha sido mi intención._

  
Molly mira a la niña y piensa “a veces le daría una bofetada a tu padre, de veras que lo haría”. Después le ofrece a John su sonrisa de “todo va bien” y sigue a Sherlock.

***

La fiesta en el cuarto de invitados (transformado temporalmente en otra salita) consiste exclusivamente en la señora Hudson y la esposa de Stamford y una botella de vino que se va vaciando lentamente. Molly, agradecida, deja a la niña con ellas y se sienta en el sofá. Sherlock no viene dispuesto a hablar mucho, y se sientan en silencio por un rato, escuchando la conversación hasta que, inevitablemente, se solicita la opinión de Molly sobre algo, y es absorbida por la charla. Tan incapaz como reacio a compartir su opinión sobre Glee, Sherlock apura su copa y luego se pone en pie discretamente. Molly busca su mirada por encima de la cabeza de la señora Hudson, preocupada.

  
“Baño” le dice moviendo los labios, y se marcha.

  
Molly lo deja ir.

***

En el salón principal, John se descubre a sí mismo alejándose de la multitud y regresando junto a Lestrade. El policía señala a su vaso, y se reúnen de nuevo en la mesa de las bebidas.

  
–Perdón de nuevo por lo del coche –dice John de inmediato, sirviendo copas para los dos. Lestrade se inclina hacia él.

  
–En realidad, tengo seguro; no he tenido que pagar nada, pero no se lo digas a Sherlock –le dice por lo bajo, sonriendo con todos los dientes–. No hasta que haya terminado todos mis casos sin resolver. Me gusta que me deba una.

  
–No tardará mucho en resolverlos todos –asiente John, pensando que Lestrade es un cabrón–. Para ser honesto, no deberías tomarte en serio todas sus quejas. Después de tantos meses con pocos crímenes, creo que se alegra de tener algo en lo que trabajar.

  
–¿Cómo?

  
–Bueno, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no tiene nada que hacer –continúa John, sin notar la arruga de incredulidad que crece en el entrecejo de Lestrade–. Es insufrible; todo el día metido en casa quejándose de que se aburre.

  
–Entonces… ¿no le ha llegado ningún caso por el blog?

  
–No que yo haya visto. Ni de Mycroft.

  
–¿Desde…?

  
John toma un sorbo de vino y piensa.

  
–Hace tres o cuatro meses, creo.

  
–Claro. Sí. Los meses de verano suelen ser lentos –dice Lestrade, tan sutil como el papel de lija. Ahora le toca a John el turno de arrugar el ceño.

  
–¿Qué quieres decir?

  
–Nada.

  
–Nada y una mierda. Escupe.

  
Lestrade mete una mano en el bolsillo y se aleja de John una fracción de milímetro.

  
–Bueeeeeeeeno… no estoy seguro de que deba decírtelo –dice, tratando de hacerlo pasar por una broma. John no lo encuentra gracioso.

  
–Lestrade.

  
–Vale, vale, no hace falta que me mires así. Lo que pasa es que sí hemos tenido algunas cosas, pero Sherlock no estaba interesado. Me dijo que estaba ocupado, y yo, sabes, asumí que sería con casos de su blog.

  
–Pues no –replica John, dejando su copa para atender más en serio a la conversación–. Casi no ha tenido nada. La muerte por belladona fue su primer caso en siglos. Oh dios, ¿no creerás que ha vuelto a…?

  
Lestrade deja su propia copa en la mesa, junto a la de John, y pone su sólida manaza de policía en el hombro del otro.

  
–No. No lo creo. Para nada –está sonriendo de costado, como si viera algo o a alguien que le resulta muy gracioso.

  
–No ent…

  
–John, pedazo de cenutrio –lo interrumpe amablemente Lestrade–. ¿No te parece que todo esto suena a excusa de Sherlock para quedarse en casa porque está un poco… preocupado?

  
La expresión de John se pone rara; como si hubiera estado comiendo algo blando y de repente hubiera mordido algo puntiagudo.

  
–Ya sabes que se pone rarísimo cuando hay algo que le preocupa.

  
John deja ir un suspiro y se frota la frente con una mano.

  
–Mierda. Es porque yo estoy ahí con la niña. Ha tenido que dejar de usar la cocina como laboratorio, y ahora yo estoy durmiendo en el cuarto grande. Lo odia.

  
–El cuar… te has quedado con el cuarto de Sherlock y Sherlock… Sherlock se ha mudado al piso de arriba. Habéis cambiado de cuarto –dice Lestrade en el tono de alguien que acaba de tener una revelación–. Ah –añade, más prosaico–. Sí, eso puede que le moleste un poco. Ha estado de mala leche, ¿eh?

  
–No, es sólo que… –John hace girar el vino de su copa y se siente pesado de nuevo–. Es que todo es diferente, ¿sabes? Ya no es como antes.

  
–Mejorará, John. Se acostumbrará –le dice Lestrade, palmeándole el hombro de nuevo, queriendo ser amable. John no puede evitar sentir, no obstante, que ése no es el resultado que desea. No quiere que su hija sea una molestia a la que Sherlock acabe por “acostumbrarse”.

  
–Perdona –Lestrade interrumpe sus pensamientos al sonarle el teléfono. John escucha con disimulo–. ¿Sí? Cómo ¿ahora? Cago en la mar. Vale. Sí. No. Gracias. Estoy en casa de Molly Hooper; es el apartamento cuatro. Sí, en el edificio en forma de medialuna. ¿Dónde? Ah, ahí. Gira a la izquierda, y luego por la segunda a la derecha. Vale, te veo en un momento –cuelga–. Era Anderson.

  
–¿Sí?

  
–Sí, ha encontrado mi reloj. Se me debe de haber caído mientras arrestaba al señor Collins. El del asesinato doméstico –aclara–. Bueno, parece que nos va a honrar con su presencia por un par de minutos.

  
–No creo que a Molly le importe –dice John, aunque piensa que no se puede decir lo mismo de Sherlock, que ya estaba enfurruñado como un niño antes de esto–. Aunque quizá sea mejor que lo esperemos en la puerta.

  
Lestrade mira fugazmente a la segunda salita y asiente.

  
Anderson, competente al menos para seguir indicaciones, diga lo que diga Sherlock, aparece cinco minutos después.

  
–¿Un vaquero? –se interesa John–. ¿O eres Indiana Jones?

  
–Peor –masculla Lestrade en voz baja.

  
–¡Indiana Jones! –dice Anderson con desdén–. Soy el doctor Grant. Aquí tiene.

  
Lestrade coge su reloj y se lo pone en la muñeca.

  
–¿Vas a casa de Sally?

  
–Sí, y debería ponerme en marcha ya, prometí que llevaría cerveza. Bonito traje, John. Te queda bien –añade Anderson riendo.

  
–Ah, gracias –John se sorprende ante el cumplido, y luego reprime el impulso de suspirar profundamente.

  
–Le veo el lunes, señor.

  
–Adiós, Phil.

  
John espera a que Anderson ya no pueda oírlos, y luego pregunta:

  
–¿Cómo es que Anderson tuvo tiempo de disfrazarse y tú no?

  
Lestrade pone los ojos en blanco.

  
–Porque aquí Phillip, criatura del Señor, lo tenía guardado en la taquilla de la comisaría. Además, se pone el mismo disfraz todos los putos años, así que no te impresiones mucho.

  
–Ah, no, te aseguro que no estoy impresionado –replica John, y ríen con malicia, como si estuvieran en el colegio y fueran los atletas más populares.

***

Molly los encuentra después de un rato, aún hablando del trabajo e intercambiando chismes.

  
–Creo que Abejita ya ha tenido suficiente –dice, con aspecto de estar divirtiéndose mucho–. Y también me parece que hace rato que pasó la hora de acostarse de la señora Hudson.

  
John la sigue a la otra salita, y encuentra a la señora Hudson un poco torcida en su silla, riéndose como una niña. Lo saluda con la mano, y luego parece encontrar eso también muy divertido.

  
–Ay, John, me lo estoy pasando de maravilla.

  
–Ya lo creo –asiente John, ayudándola a buscar su bolso–. Pero lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno, ¿eh? ¿Puede llevar a la niña a casa por mí?

  
–Por supuesto, querido, por supuesto. ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

  
–Creo que ya se ha ido a casa, Martha –dice Molly, agachándose para ayudarla a levantarse.

  
La señora Hudson recupera una verticalidad inestable y John se cuestiona la sensatez de su decisión, hasta que ella le da una suave palmadita en el hombro y le dice que es su cadera, no el Chardonnay. Una vez de pie, parece capaz de manejar la situación.

  
–La acompañaremos al coche.

  
Lestrade ha recogido a la niña para darle unos mimos de despedida, balanceándola arriba y abajo para calmarla. John sonríe y busca su teléfono.

  
–Sonríe, Greg –dice, y toma una foto. Lestrade sonríe radiante–. Molly, tú también. Ponte en la foto.

  
–¿Yo? ¡Ah, vale! –se acomoda un poco más el vestido y se ahueca la peluca y luego se pega a Lestrade para la foto. John se la enseña luego. La capucha de la niña se ha resbalado, así que lo único que se ve de su disfraz son las rayas amarillas y negras–. Parecéis una familia muy rara –dice John, sintiéndose extraño ante la idea.

  
Molly tararea la sintonía de “La familia Addams”, y chasquea los dedos de nuevo.

  
–Tu hija podría ser Pugsley.

  
–¿Eso significa que yo soy Gomez? –se pregunta Lestrade.

  
–No, Lurch –corrige Molly, y a continuación estalla en carcajadas, tapándose inmediatamente la boca con la mano–. Perdón –dice, agitando la mano hacia Lestrade–. Estoy un poco perjudicada –recupera momentáneamente la compostura y luego la vuelve a perder cuando la señora Hudson anuncia que ha perdido la bolsa de pañales de John.

***

Molly y John unen fuerzas para meter a una achispada señora Hudson en un taxi y enviarla a casa. La niña, hecha un ovillo en sus brazos, ni siquiera se mueve cuando John le da un beso de buenas noches.

  
–Creo que se ha divertido –comenta mientras despiden al taxi agitando la mano.

  
–Ha bebido un montón –concurre Molly.

  
–¿Qué? Ah, sí –John tiene las manos ocupadas en el cuello de su camisa, que le aprieta, y con un suspiro de alivio se desanuda la corbata y se la mete en el bolsillo mientras suben las escaleras de vuelta al apartamento de Molly.

  
–Aún así, Sherlock podría haber esperado a…

  
–¿Esperado a qué? –interrumpe Sherlock, sobresaltándolos. John maldice.

  
–¡Pensábamos que te habías ido! –dice, agarrándolo del brazo–. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Has perdido el taxi a casa.

  
–Azotea –dice Sherlock sin más, fastidiado–. ¿Se han ido ya? Maldición.

  
–Pero si la puerta está cerra… oh no, has forzado la cerradura, ¿verdad? Espero que la hayas vuelto a cerrar después –Molly suspira y se aparta el pelo negro de la peluca de los ojos–. Madre mía, cómo pica esta cosa –se la quita y se pasa los dedos por su propio pelo con un suspiro de alivio–. Bueno, considerándolo todo, creo que he tenido cumpleaños peores.

  
Sherlock la contempla, pensando de nuevo.

  
–Sí –accede despacio–. Feliz cumpleaños, Molly.

  
–Gracias.

  
–Dios, es verdad, ni siquiera te dijimos… feliz cumpleaños, Molls.

  
–No pasa nada.

  
La fiesta empieza a desinflarse después de eso. La medianoche se instala y Stamford y su esposa se marchan, seguidos por el esqueleto y dos de las vampiresas sexys, que planean ir a una discoteca. Queda un grupo reducido de invitados, e incluso éstos van mermando y quedándose en silencio. John vuelve a hablar con una de las enfermeras, que es más que amistosa con él mientras ayudan a Molly a recoger los restos del buffet.

  
–¿El de la bolsa de cadáveres era tu amigo? –le pregunta.

  
–Ah, sí.

  
Ella le pone la tapa a un tarro de salsa y se muerde el labio.

  
–Es un poco macabro, pero supongo que es Halloween.

  
–Tiene un sentido del humor muy oscuro –dice John, echando rollitos de salchicha en un tupperware y frunciendo el ceño–. Tú trabajas en el campo de la medicina; a muchos médicos les gusta el humor negro.

  
–Ah, sí, sí, por supuesto –dice ella. John le pasa los restos de las cajas de palitos de pan–. Pregúntale a Molly dónde están los contenedores de reciclaje –le dice, y ella parpadea, y luego, acostumbrada a ello por su trabajo en el hospital, sigue sus órdenes. John la observa con el rabillo del ojo mientras se aleja.

  
–¿No es tu tipo? –pregunta Sherlock. Está apoyado en la pared, con un vaso largo lleno de una bebida indeterminada en la mano.

  
–No mucho –dice John.

  
–Hm –dice Sherlock, sin hacer más comentarios. Inspecciona la habitación, que parece más grande ahora que está medio vacía. Descubre que una fiesta sin gente no le molesta.

  
–¿Qué?

  
–Nada –dice Sherlock, inclinando la cabeza hacia él, y luego se separa de la pared y se aleja.

  
Lestrade está asomado por una de las ventanas de la cocina, borracho, fumando y contemplando el universo. Sherlock cambia de sitio la marchita planta de cilantro de Molly, abre la ventana, mira la planta de nuevo y después le hace un favor a Molly empujándola al vacío. Lestrade la sigue con la mirada mientras rebota en los contenedores de basura.

  
–¡Justo en el blanco! –dice, y se ríe.

  
–Dame un cigarrillo –exige Sherlock, sacando la cabeza por la segunda ventana. Lestrade saca a tientas uno de su cajetilla y lo pasa de un lado a otro del tramo de muro de ladrillo que separa las ventanas. Sherlock lo enciende con el encendedor de cocina que cuelga de la pared. Juntos, inhalan y exhalan penachos de humo nocivo hacia la noche.

  
–¿Estás bien? –dice Lestrade, buscando conversación.

  
–Hm –Sherlock estudia el tabaco–. Es light.

  
–Sí, he cambiado de marca. Trato de ser más sano. Por los propósitos de año nuevo y tal –Lestrade arruina sus buenas intenciones tosiendo. Sherlock puede oír la flema moviéndose en sus pulmones.

  
–Pensé que habías dejado de fumar.

  
–Y yo pensé que tú habías dejado de fumar –contraataca Lestrade–. Este año ha sido una mierda.

  
–¿No lo son todos? –barrunta Sherlock, y frunce los labios para dar otra calada–. Veo que te has ganado los favores de la Pitufina –comenta. Hace una pausa y se inclina para escrutar el rostro de Lestrade con mayor detalle–. O por lo menos un favor.

  
Lestrade alza uno de sus pulgares para limpiarse los restos de maquillaje azul que tiene en la comisura de la boca, algo avergonzado. Hay una mancha similar en la otra comisura, y más a lo largo de su mandíbula. Luego se encoge de hombros.

  
–Ya, bueno, esto es una fiesta, ¿no? –dice, un poco a la defensiva. Da golpecitos a su cigarrillo para que la ceniza se una al cilantro muerto.

  
“Adiós, Señor Alfiler de Corbata” piensa Sherlock, y luego se detiene. Hm. Ésa es una deducción extra que no esperaba.

  
Es aburrido igualmente; las aventuras románticas de Lestrade siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán, y Sherlock tiene asuntos propios que atender. Lestrade debe de estar de acuerdo con esta idea, porque cambia de tema.

  
–¿Y lo de la bolsa para cadáveres, qué?

  
Sherlock hace rodar el acre humo por su paladar y lo expulsa por la nariz.

  
–Pensé que era gracioso. Yo quería disfrazarme de asesino, pero John protestó.

  
–Ya, pero la cosa que tienen los disfraces es que no te disfrazas de algo que ya eres –señala Lestrade. El aire nocturno hiela los dedos de Sherlock. Sostiene su cigarrillo sobre el vacío entre el índice y el dedo medio, y lo sacude para quitar la ceniza, recordando el único disparo que acabó con la vida de Charles Magnussen. Fue igual de fácil.

  
–Pensé que era apropiado: víctima de asesino en serie. Es la víspera de Todos los Santos; la noche en que los muertos se levantan, pero de mentira.

  
–Capullo –dice Lestrade con cariño–. A veces eres un gilipollas integral.

  
–Es evidente.

  
Lestrade apaga su cigarrillo contra la pared y tira la colilla en el fregadero de Molly.

  
–Bueno, nadie ha salido herido al final –dice, estirándose para hacer crujir sus vértebras–. Y, escucha, ya sé que no me corresponde a mí decir esto, y Dios sabe que a los dos se os da como el culo, pero… habla con John, ¿quieres?

  
–¿Hablar de qué? Ya hablamos. John habla todo el tiempo.

  
–Sabes a qué me refiero. Tener que convivir con Abejita significa hacer concesiones; eso es lo que conlleva tener niños, y a veces puede ser una mierda. Pero la cosa es que si no hablas cuando la mierda es demasiada para ti, ¿cómo se van a enterar los demás?

  
–Todo va bien –dice Sherlock, aniquilando el lado brillante de su cigarrillo.

  
–¿Ah sí? Ésa era una frase que mi ex decía mucho, y mira cómo acabó todo. La situación es diferente, claro, pero… –añade Lestrade con premura– pero el concepto general sigue siendo el mismo. Hablad las cosas.

  
–Lestrade, estás borracho, divorciado y has intercambiado saliva con un pitufo esta noche. No creo que necesite consejos de alguien como tú.

  
–Lo sé, mira lo de puta madre que podría ser tu vida –sonríe Lestrade, sin ofenderse–. Bueno, al carajo. Como bien señalaste, estoy borracho. Me voy a casa –le da a Sherlock una descoordinada pero amistosa palmada en la mitad de la espalda y sale tambaleándose para despedirse de los demás. Sherlock cierra las ventanas. Oye a Lestrade detrás de él, marchándose.

  
–¡Me voy, Molls!

  
Suena un ruidoso beso y la risa sorprendida de Molly.

  
–¡Greg!

  
–Hasta luego, Greg.

  
–Sep, hasta luego John. ¡Achucha a la enana por nosotros! –y la puerta se cierra.

  
–Es gracioso cuando está borracho –dice John. Pasa junto a Sherlock para dejar una pila de platos en el fregadero, y luego se limpia las manos.

  
–¿Listo para volver a casa? –pregunta, sin necesidad. Como si hubiera algún otro lugar en el que Sherlock prefiriera estar.

***

Guardan silencio en el taxi de vuelta a Baker Street.

  
John se sienta, como es su costumbre, detrás del conductor. Se arrellana un poco, las rodillas separadas y su codo derecho apoyado contra la puerta. Su apretado traje está arrugado; el efecto James Bond y la raya militar borrados y suavizados en arrugas traviesas que sugieren suelos de hotel. Por una vez, huele a tabaco y a alcohol y no a toallitas húmedas para bebés. Cuando cambia de postura, Sherlock puede notar su desodorante, que empieza a dejar de hacer efecto, y el olor más seco y áspero del propio John.

  
La camisa del traje está desabotonada por arriba, dejando ver una inusual porción de cuello, y la poco elegante camiseta de tirantes que John se ha puesto debajo.

  
En resumen, reflexiona Sherlock, John está diferente.

  
Sherlock se vuelve hacia la oscura ventanilla del taxi, y en su mente, Harry está ahí, parada en el oscuro pavimento. Mueve los labios para articular un recordatorio. “ _Cuídate_ ”.

  
“ _¿Cómo?_ ” mueve los labios Sherlock a su vez, y el taxi arranca en el semáforo, y Sherlock se queda quieto. John lo está mirando. Le pica la nuca. Piensa en el consejo de Lestrade, pero no está seguro de dónde ni cómo empezar una conversación así. Todo ha cambiado, piensa Sherlock, malhumorado. No está resentido con la niña por existir, pero añora lo sencillo que sería todo si pudieran volver a los viejos tiempos. Antes de Moriarty y de Mary y de esta incómoda incursión en el mundo de las obligaciones y la vida adulta.

  
Quizás es que simplemente John y él no eran el tipo de personas que maduran, y sin embargo… Sus pensamientos se muerden la cola, reproduciendo los dos lados de la discusión a la vez. Si no hubiera sido por Moriarty, John nunca habría conocido a Mary, y si no hubiera sido por ella, quizá jamás habrían sido conscientes de lo profunda que era su amistad. No habría habido boda, ni discurso de padrino, ni John informándolo de lo valioso que era en la mesa de la cocina.

  
Además, por mucho que lo desee, no puede cambiar lo que está hecho.

  
_Hacia la batalla_. Sherlock vira una fracción la cabeza. John le devuelve la mirada con disimulo, y sus hombros bajan lentamente en son de disculpa.

  
_He sido un mierda, ¿verdad?_

  
_Sí._

  
_Y no te lo merecías._

  
_Realmente no._

  
John frunce los labios y cruza las manos en el regazo, se muerde las mejillas por dentro, y golpetea los pulgares.

  
_Lo siento._

  
Sherlock mira por la ventanilla, su porte aún orgulloso. Observa a John en el reflejo del vidrio mientras éste inhala por la nariz; luego exhala. Rasca una pequeña mancha en el puño de su camisa, y luego dice en voz alta:

  
–Uno de los pitufos de radiología trajo una botella de Johnny Walker reserva especial.

  
La expresión de Sherlock vacila un instante; John ve los músculos de su cuello flexionarse mínimamente. Está escuchando.

  
–Así que yo, eh… invité al señor Walker a pasar a la bolsa de los pañales.

  
Sherlock lo mira, y luego mira la bolsa a sus pies. John hace un pequeño gesto de “ups” con las manos.

  
_Lo siento mucho, mucho._

  
–¿La abrimos luego?

  
_Sigues siendo un perfecto imbécil._

  
_Creo que eso es incurable en este estadio, pero sí, admito que soy un imbécil de la más alta graduación. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?_

  
–Está bien –dice Sherlock. Estira las piernas–. Pero yo quiero ser el Profesor Mora –añade, y sonríe al fin cuando John gruñe.

 

  
___________________________________________________________________________

 

  
Se supone que no puede traer a la niña a las sesiones; Ella ya se lo ha dicho antes. Ha fruncido el ceño al descubrir el carrito de bebé en la sala de espera. No es lo ideal ni de lejos, dado que se supone que la terapia es un espacio propio para él, pero los hombres como John Watson no obedecen órdenes.

  
Como cliente, puede ser evasivo, testarudo y exigente; todo perfectamente normal en personas que han sufrido traumas, pero hay algo en John Watson que consigue crisparle los nervios a veces. Quizá porque muy en el fondo tiene la extraña sensación de que él no considera su trabajo medicina de verdad, y eso la hace sentirse culpable, porque tampoco puede encontrar nada que explique por qué lo piensa.

  
Ha sido él quien ha solicitado verla, sin embargo, y bueno, si necesita que la niña actúe como una especie de barrera protectora contra la terapia, decirle que no sólo hará que rebele. Les abre la puerta a los dos.

  
–Hola, John. Veo que tenemos una pequeña visitante –le dirige una sonrisa profesional a la niña, que le devuelve la mirada pero no se inquieta por su presencia. Es importante que quede claro desde el principio que esto no va a convertirse en cuarenta minutos de discutir cómo está comiendo la niña últimamente.

  
–No había nadie que la cuidara –dice John, sin la más mínima traza de disculpa en su voz. Ella cierra la puerta.

  
–No pasa nada –miente, y a nivel profesional, quizá sea verdad. Quizá no esté de acuerdo, pero ¿qué puede hacer? En cualquier caso, siente curiosidad. Hay algo que ha cambiado en él.

  
–¿Cómo has estado? –pregunta ella, empezando como siempre con un poco de charla banal, que en el caso de John Watson suele estar reducida a la mínima expresión.

  
–Bien. Ocupado.

  
–¿Ah sí?

  
–Bueno, ya sabes –John señala a la niña con la barbilla y luego da un minúsculo encogimiento de hombros–. Estoy trabajando. Cosas.

  
–Qué bien. ¿Alguna otra noticia?

  
John mira al techo, aparentemente buscando en su memoria algo que contar. Parece haberse quedado en blanco, pero no es la primera vez que Ella ve algo así. Algunas veces juraría que la puerta de la consulta borra por completo la memoria de sus pacientes.

  
–Fuimos a la biblioteca esta mañana.

  
–Libros, genial. ¿Algo interesante?

  
–Sólo teníamos algunos para devolver.

  
Ella lo contempla. La última vez que lo vio fue a mediados de agosto, poco después de que se mudara de vuelta a Baker Street; otra espada de doble filo del arsenal de John. Es bueno para él tener una red de apoyo, es malo que esa red esté en una casa que, hasta donde ella sabe, explotó una vez, y de la que lo han secuestrado dos veces.

  
Hablando de lo cual…

  
–¿Cómo te sientes respecto a esta noche?

  
John se acomoda en la silla, la niña en sus rodillas, y arruga la nariz.

  
–Bien.

  
–¿Te has puesto demasiado a la defensiva con los peatones que pasan por delante de la casa?

  
–¿Cuenta como “demasiado a la defensiva” si uno de esos peatones una vez me clavó una jeringa en el cuello? –contraataca John.

  
–¿Te has puesto demasiado a la defensiva con las viejecitas y los paseantes inocentes que pasan por delante de la casa?

  
Y ahí está. En sólo cinco minutos el muy cabrón ya la tiene dándose al sarcasmo. Joder. Incluso hay un pequeño, pequeñito indicio de sonrisa maliciosa.

  
Sin embargo, Ella sigue contándolo como un punto para su equipo, porque pronto John admite:

  
–Un poco. Si está oscureciendo –quizá el sarcasmo se puede justificar como herramienta profesional, si funciona–. Estoy bien.

  
Ella considera varios argumentos que podría oponer a eso, pero decide dejarlo por ahora. En su lugar, pregunta:

  
–¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?

  
–Quedarme en casa –dice John, distraído, tratando de alisar un rizo salvaje en la cabeza de la niña–. Ver la tele, supongo. Es un poco pequeña para los fuegos artificiales.

  
–Probablemente son mucho después de su hora de dormir. Los ejercicios de respiración pueden ser útiles también, si los necesitas –Ella toma notas–. ¿Cómo estás durmiendo?

  
John sólo la oye a medias; está ocupado comprobando los botones o el broche de la ropa de la niña.

  
–Bien –dice tras una pausa que ha servido más para procesar lo que Ella ha dicho que para elegir una respuesta.

  
Ah, el viejo “bien”, la no-respuesta favorita de John. Está claro que va a ser muy popular en la sesión de hoy.

  
–¿Te gustaría desarrollar esa respuesta un poco más?

  
La niña está agarrando los dedos de John, haciéndolo sonreír. Se bambolea y gorjea en su regazo, inventando un juego que sólo tiene sentido para ella.

  
–¿John?

  
–Perdón. ¿Qué?

  
–Me estabas contando qué tal dormías.

  
–Echado. En una cama.

  
Ella lo reconviene por su tono de broma con una mirada severa, y luego, demasiado tarde, recuerda que, hasta hace sólo unos meses, John estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Después de que se mudara, Ella asumió que ese hábito había quedado en el pasado, pero si John está haciendo referencia a él, quizá tenía más peso del que pensaba.

  
–Eso está muy bien –dice Ella, con una tosecilla–. ¿Y la calidad del sueño?

  
John se toma un tiempo para considerarlo, y después, gracias a Dios, le da una respuesta directa y honesta.

  
–De hecho, es bastante buena –dice–. Aún hay… noches malas, pero, eh, bueno, quizá ayuda que la niña ya esté durmiendo toda la noche sin despertarse. Me sigue despertando temprano por la mañana, pero yo tengo tendencia a levantarme temprano de todas formas, así que…

  
–¿Algún sueño recurrente?

  
–Los de siempre.

  
–¿Y la frecuencia e intensidad…?

  
–Frecuencia menor, intensidad… la de siempre –le dice John de mala gana. Aprieta un poco más a su hija mientras ésta patalea.

  
El progreso de John deja a Ella complacida y preocupada a partes iguales. Esta sesión ha ido mejor que la anterior, y no ha tenido que sacarle la información palabra por palabra con sangre y sudor, pero siguen habiendo pasado menos de seis meses desde otro incidente traumático más en la vida de John, y Ella no cree que lo haya gestionado como es debido. “Está en el ojo del huracán”, piensa, y lo apunta en sus notas rodeado con signos de interrogación.

  
–¿Te gustaría hablar de tus sueños hoy, o probar más EMDR?

  
–No, no pasa nada. Realmente no estoy teniendo mucho problema con eso.

  
El bolígrafo de Ella se desliza pulcramente al anotar la respuesta de John. Podría significar que se está recuperando, pero lo duda. John Watson no es el insensible hombre de piedra que le gustaría ser, y a menudo no hay manera fácil de pasar por el duelo en casos de pérdida súbita.

  
Por otro lado…

  
–Tienes mejor aspecto –le comenta. Es verdad. La última vez que se vieron John estaba hundido y gris, y ahora nota en él cierta robusta salud que le es familiar. Viene hermanada con una suerte de energía frenética y nerviosa que es nueva en él, dirigida mayoritariamente hacia la niña.

  
Ella se rinde:

  
–¿Y cómo va eso de ser papá?

  
–Está bien. Es… –hincha los carrillos con una inhalación, y luego la deja salir con un largo bufido, sin duda buscando un superlativo adecuado–. Es muy, muy bonito.

  
Ante eso, la boca de Ella se contrae en una sonrisa.

  
–¿Qué lo hace tan bonito?

  
John le lanza una breve mirada, como diciéndole que es una idiota. Ella nota que ahora la niña no sólo está limpia y vestida, si no que parece haber habido cierta reflexión a la hora de elegir la ropa que lleva puesta.

  
–Pues… todo –baja los ojos a la niña y ésta alarga los brazos hacia él, tocándole la barbilla con las puntas de los dedos–. Hola, bonita.

  
–Seguro que te da mucho trabajo.

  
–Está bien. Me las arreglo. Estoy acostumbrado a no…

  
La niña se agita y John deja de hablar para sacar de su mochila un puñado de cubos de espuma para ella, y luego la sienta en el suelo. La niña va hacia ellos, arrastrándose sobre la barriga como una foca, y John la observa desde arriba.

  
–¿Cómo va el trabajo? –pregunta animadamente Ella, tratando de devolver la atención de John a la conversación.

  
–Bien –dice John, agachándose para dejar un cubo azul al alcance de la niña, y observando cariñosamente cómo se lo mete en la boca.

  
–¿Te adaptas bien a tener un horario regular de nuevo?

  
–Sí, todo bien. No te lo comas, cariño.

  
Se lo quita de la boca y la niña protesta con un chillido. Obediente, John se arrodilla junto a ella, la sienta y la ayuda a apilar los bloques. La niña los golpea unos con otros, apaciguada.

  
Ella no dice nada, pensando que quizá pueda aprovechar para observar a John, si no está dispuesto a hablar. En lo que a él respecta, la habitación ha desaparecido por completo. Sólo tiene un foco de atención. Ella toma más notas; sólo uno de momento, pero no lleva varios años siendo la terapeuta de John para nada. John tiene tendencia a pasar por cortos exabruptos de atención intensa, para luego acabar fatigado.

  
–¿Quién más te está ayudando con ella? –pregunta después de un rato. Ha mirado el reloj; ya han pasado veinte minutos de sesión y apenas le ha sacado nada.

  
–Ah, eh… la señora Hudson se ha portado muy bien. Cuida a Abejita si yo tengo que salir un momento, y a veces la recoge de la guardería. A Abejita le cae muy bien.

  
–¿”Abejita?”? –inquiere Ella.

  
–Es sólo un apodo. No estoy seguro de quién tuvo la idea, pero, eh, como que se le ha quedado.

  
–Así que la estás llevando a conocer a otras personas.

  
–Algunas. ¿Quieres el cubo rojo, mi amor?

  
John se apoya en un codo, alcanzando el esquivo juguete y pasándoselo a la niña, que lo añade a algo que con las justas podría llamarse “torre” y zumba complacida para sí. Ella contiene otra pequeña sonrisa. Es lo más relajado que John ha estado nunca en una sesión. Normalmente tiene los hombros casi pegados a las orejas y no puede esperar para largarse. Quizá traer a la niña no ha sido mala idea después de todo.

  
Él también sonríe mientras la niña le aprieta cubo tras cubo contra el pecho, repetitivos regalos presentados con una enigmática sonrisa infantil, y luego, complacido, le besa los dedos.

  
–Cuéntame.

  
–Ah, nada importante. Sherlock tenía un caso, así que vino Lestrade y la conoció, y Wiggins, el ex-adicto que es el… ¿alumno de Sherlock? La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué hacen juntos. Y luego Molly, ¿te acuerdas de ella? La patóloga.

  
–Me acuerdo –dice Ella, anotando en su tablilla que hasta ahora son todo personas que ha conocido a través de Sherlock y su trabajo. Personalmente, pone en cuestión lo adecuado de llevarse a la niña a los casos, tal y como John ha insinuado, pero no es su lugar plantear eso. Debe de haber sido un caso de la policía, y está segura de que el inspector jefe no puede estar tan loco como para dejar que se paseen por ahí en situaciones peligrosas con una niña a cuestas–. Os conocéis desde hace tiempo, ¿no?

  
–Sí. Nos vimos la semana pasada, de hecho. Unas copas por su cumpleaños.

  
–Suena divertido. ¿Quién más fue?

  
–Ah, no sé. Algunos conocidos suyos del hospital, sus ex-compañeros de piso. Nadie que yo conociera en realidad.

  
–Aún así, debes de haber hablado con alguien en la fiesta.

  
–Lestrade estaba. Y Sherlock.

  
Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa. Ella levanta las orejas de inmediato.

  
–¿Fuisteis a una fiesta juntos? Parece que lo disfrutaste.

  
–Estuvo bien –dijo John, quizá dándose cuenta de que ha hablado demasiado. Ella no insiste; no podría obligarlo a hablar ni aunque fuera ético hacerlo (o si ella quisiera). En lugar de eso, se levanta para buscar en el cajón de su escritorio y saca una de las pelotas rojas de goma que a veces usa con los pacientes. Cree que será lo suficientemente segura.

  
–Ten; parece que los cubos están perdiendo la novedad –sugiere, ofreciéndosela. John se muestra sorprendido, y ella supone que es porque nunca antes ha añadido ningún toque personal a las sesiones.

  
–Gracias. Mira, Abejita, mira. Mira lo que te da Ella.

  
Hay un agudo sonido de interés y de inmediato la pelota es investigada con dedos y encías. John sonríe.

  
–Gracias –dice de nuevo. La niña suelta la pelota y ésta rebota, haciendo que manotee cómicamente para recuperarla.

  
Ella deja que John deje caer un par más de sus defensas habituales antes de preguntar con suavidad:

  
–¿Quieres hablar de Mary?

  
Su rostro se ensombrece casi en el acto, pero no se rehúsa de inmediato.

  
–¿Por qué? –pregunta en cambio, con voz cansada.

  
–Es sólo una pregunta, John. Ella es el motivo por el que estamos aquí.

  
–Ya lo sé –dice John a la defensiva–. Y está bien. O sea, no sé qué más queda por decir sobre eso.

  
–Okey. Está bien. Sólo quería asegurarme.

  
–Estoy seguro.

  
–¿Hay alguien o algo más de lo que te gustaría hablar?

  
La verdad, tiene la esperanza de que mencione a Sherlock de nuevo. Su relación con él es compleja, y se pregunta cómo vivir con él afectará a la capacidad de John para lidiar con el duelo. En lugar de eso, John la sorprende.

  
–Pues, la niña ha empezado a ir a una guardería muy bonita. Eh. Es decente.

  
–¿Ah sí?

  
–Sí. Eh, buen personal, y la mayoría de los niños son encantadores. No vuelve demasiado cansada ni sucia ni alterada ni nada. Creo que le gusta.

  
–Vaya. Eso está muy bien.

  
–Sí. Parece que le gusta especialmente una de las voluntarias.

  
–¿Ah sí? –repite Ella, pensando en privado “¿en serio?”. La niña tira uno de los cubos, y a pesar de que le encantaría mantener el bolígrafo preparado sobre el papel para no perder el hilo de la conversación, Ella se desliza fuera de la silla y se une a ambos en la alfombra, recuperando el juguete–. Aquí tienes.

  
–Bueno, eso es todo.

  
–¿Qué opinas de esa voluntaria?

  
–Está bien.

  
“Ajajá” piensa Ella. “Conque ‘está bien’, ¿eh?”

  
Exteriormente emite un murmullo de aprobación.

  
–No lo digo en ese sentido –se apresura a decir John.

  
–Incluso en ese caso –dice Ella con tacto– es bueno escuchar que estás conociendo a gente nueva, John, especialmente gente que trabaja con niños, o que también tiene hijos. Igual que consultarías a otro médico acerca de una enfermedad que nunca hubieras visto, puede ser útil que escuches las opiniones e ideas de otros padres, incluso aunque no estés de acuerdo con ellas.

  
John emite un sonido indeterminado de asentimiento y apila cubos, a todas luces pensando. Ella no lo interrumpe mientras lo hace.

  
–¿Qué opinas? –pregunta John de pronto. Tiene un brazo curvado en torno a la niña, manteniéndola cerca. Ella hace una pausa.

  
–¿Qué opino de qué? –pregunta con cautela.

  
–La niña… ¿te parece… que está bien?

  
Ella lo mira un instante, y luego a la niña, sintiendo un súbito ramalazo de calidez y un extraño cariño por su trabajo. Es conmovedor. Lo mira de nuevo, apartando parte de su fría profesionalidad, directamente a sus ojos de nervioso padre primerizo. Él aprieta el brazo, protector, en torno a la niña.

  
–Sí, John. Se la ve perfectamente sana, y feliz –recoge uno de los cubos de espuma y la niña lo toma, haciendo una pulcra pinza con el pulgar y el índice, sólo para soltarlo frente a la cara de John–. Perfectamente normal. Se nota que la quieres muchísimo.

  
–Así es. Por supuesto –replica John–. Por supuesto que la quiero. La quiero de una manera increíble.

  
Y por supuesto, algo que te sientes impulsado a repetir cuatro veces en el mismo aliento ha de ser, sencillamente, la verdad.

  
–¿Te sientes presionado para estar a la altura de algún modelo de paternidad? –pregunta Ella. Le duelen las rodillas de apoyarlas en la alfombra, y recatadamente las desliza hacia un lado, apoyando su tablilla con papeles sobre el ruedo de su falda, por si, aunque sea poco probable, está dándole un espectáculo a alguien.

  
John se queda callado.

  
–No tienes que hablar de ello si no te sientes preparado –le informa con gentileza–, pero he leído tu expediente, John. Son temas de los que nunca hemos hablado y puede que valga la pena, en algún momento, explorar si tienes alguna idea preestablecida que queramos cuestionar juntos.

  
La niña parece sentir su tensión y su temor, pues sus juegos se ralentizan y finalmente se detienen del todo, mientras el silencio crece. John la obsequia con una sonrisa que realmente no siente, y hace rebotar los cubos arriba y abajo para volver a atraer su atención. Ella espera, acostumbrada a tener paciencia con las respuestas.

  
–Hoy no –se las arregla para decir John al final.

  
–Está bien, John. No obstante, me gustaría que lo consideraras como tema de discusión para la próxima sesión. ¿Crees que podrás hacer eso?

  
–Vale –no es una promesa, pero Ella sabe que no puede conseguir mucho más que eso. Mira el reloj. Sólo quedan ocho minutos.

  
–Creo que has avanzado en la dirección correcta, John –le dice–. Se nota que has recuperado cierto control; recuerdo que la última vez me dijiste que sentías que habías perdido el control. ¿Sigue siendo verdad esa afirmación?

  
John no responde, ocupado con la niña de nuevo. Ella espera.

  
–Siento que todo está un poco… más claro –dice John al cabo–. Hay menos… –hace una pausa para encontrar la palabra– pánico.

  
–Es natural. Estabas pasando por un momento difícil y, con el tiempo, recuperarás del todo la sensación de control. Tienes que tomártelo paso a paso, tal y como se presente.

No es nada que no le haya dicho antes, por desgracia, y casi no tiene efecto en John.

  
–Vale.

  
Ella deja su tablilla boca abajo en la alfombra, y hace una última pregunta.

  
–¿Qué dirías que ha sido lo que más te ha ayudado estos últimos meses?

  
John alisa el pelo de la niña con la mano, y de hecho se lo piensa.

  
–¿Quieres decir, aparte de ella?

  
–Quiero decir cuál ha sido tu mayor apoyo.

  
John se lame los labios y hace una pausa. Ella puede ver que hay una respuesta en su boca, a la que da vueltas con la lengua como si estuviera chupando un caramelo cuyo sabor no pudiera determinar.

  
–Supongo que… Sherlock.

  
Ella inclina la cabeza, invitándolo sin palabras a continuar.

  
–Quiero decir… yo… él, no es que él haga mucho en realidad. No es que ayude en plan, haciendo cosas. Pero ayuda.

  
–¿Te ayuda no ayudándote?

  
–No, sí me ayuda. Pero que haga cosas no es lo que me ayuda –John frunce el ceño–. Da igual.

  
–No, no, yo creo que la ayuda puede tener muchas formas distintas –dice Ella–. Incluso si no es lo que la persona que ayuda se proponía, o lo que nosotros esperábamos. Una especie de ayuda abstracta.

  
–No, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo quería decir –dice John secamente, lo que Ella interpreta como que John tampoco tiene ni idea de qué intenta decir. Interesante. Se da un golpecito en los dientes con la punta del bolígrafo, y mira el reloj de nuevo. El minutero termina su vuelta y marca el final de la consulta justo en ese momento.

  
–Bueno, eso es todo por hoy –dice Ella, levantándose del suelo y metiéndose el bolígrafo en el bolsillo–. Creo que le hemos echado un buen vistazo a cómo están yendo las cosas, y apuntado algunas buenas ideas de áreas a explorar en futuras sesiones. Suzanne te dará cita para la próxima vez.

  
John no levanta la mirada; está ocupado guardando los cubos, y tratando de no disgustar a su hija en el proceso.

  
–Vale –dice, ausente.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Recuerda a Mary un domingo por la mañana, con cierto aletargamiento. Hay escarcha en la cara exterior de las ventanas, y la habitación está fría; John prefiere una manta bien abrigada a pasar la noche resecándose con los radiadores encendidos, así que el lado desocupado de la cama no está caliente cuando lo toca. Soñoliento, recorre el colchón con la mano, como si su agarre esperanzado fuera de alguna manera a romper los límites de la realidad para encontrar su mano ahí. Eso es todo lo que quiere ahora mismo; sólo una mano. Ha soñado con Afganistán otra vez, pero no con las horribles, violentas balaceras de sus antiguas pesadillas. Esta vez corrían entre edificios en ruinas, buscando a los heridos.

  
Sus dedos no encuentran nada salvo viejas depresiones en el colchón, suaves parches desgastados donde Sherlock solía hundir sus codos huesudos. El leve fantasma de su peso aún está marcado en la espuma del colchón. John exhala y se levanta. El día nublado lo hace sentirse lento y estúpido, pero el aire de la cocina tiene un intenso sabor invernal porque uno de ellos se ha dejado la ventana abierta toda la noche, y eso lo despierta. A John le gustan las primeras horas de la mañana.

  
Se prepara un té y se lo lleva a la cama, un lujo que consigue disfrutar durante minuto y medio antes de que la niña lo informe de que necesita un cambio de pañal. Una vez ha solucionado eso, le pone un babero en torno al cuello y le da unas cuantas uvas para que las mutile a modo de primer desayuno, mientras él prepara gachas de avena.

  
–Una para la bebé osa –dice, enfriando la primera ración–. Y otra para papá oso –la suya la deja en la olla para que alcance temperaturas cercanas a la fisión nuclear.

  
Desayunan. John intercala cucharadas de gachas para la niña y tragos de té fuerte para él. En el piso de abajo, se oye el golpe sordo del periódico dominical cayendo sobre la alfombrilla de la entrada.

  
Ahora es otra persona la que dirige los grandes conglomerados de medios de comunicación. John todavía compra todos los periódicos importantes, aunque sea sólo porque dado el trabajo de Sherlock vale la pena mantenerse al tanto de los acontecimientos, aunque si fuera por él se quedaría con uno o dos por los crucigramas y descartaría el resto por ser basura de la mala. John se acaba el té y arruga la nariz. Magnussen aún le deja un sabor amargo en la boca.

  
Lo peor, aquello que realmente lo había ofendido (más que el chantaje, más aún que tener que quedarse ahí parado mientras le daban capirotazos en la cara) había sido el meado. Las burlas y los crímenes, a John siempre le pareció que pertenecían a una categoría de villanía propia de las historias de James Bond, lo que extrañamente parecía dotarlos de mejor gusto. Pero el meado…

  
La señora Hudson y él habían tenido que limpiar la chimenea, rastrillando las apestosas cenizas coaguladas del fondo del hogar y frotándolo todo con lejía. Incluso ahora, cuando tiene que agacharse para encender el fuego, jura que aún puede olerlo. Ni siquiera el golpe estéril de la orina aguada, oh no. Aún oye la voz de la señora Hudson temblando entre lágrimas: “¡Después de comer espárragos!”

  
Aún se ve la leve marca de humedad en la moqueta junto a la chimenea, donde se derramó el exceso de orina, pero normalmente lo mantienen cubierto con una alfombra.

  
Le frunce el ceño a la chimenea, sintiendo el peculiar hormigueo de siempre cruzarle la línea del pelo al recordar la mirada fría y muerta del hombre. Bueno, ahora está muerto. ¿Qué importa?

  
Tener la barriguita llena ha dejado a la niña soñolienta. John la lava y cepilla y hace otro tanto consigo mismo, y después vuelve a sentarse en la cama. Las fotos de Mary llenan cada centímetro del pequeño tocador, que casi nunca usa. Sus ojos azules lo miran fijamente por encima de su sonrisa, y John cierra los ojos e inhala el olor limpio del jabón de bebé. En el pasado, a veces volvía a casa y todo el lugar olía a algo que se horneaba, y la propia Mary, a crema de franchipán. Solía enterrar la cara en su nuca, y al separarse se sentía embriagado del aroma. Una vez incluso habían hecho el amor en el banco de la cocina, las manos de ella aún cubiertas de harina.

  
John traga, sintiendo la garganta seca y pesada. En algún momento estar triste se ha vuelto agotador.

  
Se pregunta si debería bajar y recoger el periódico. Se pregunta si Sherlock estará despierto ya. Quizá no; la noche anterior se pasó horas dando vueltas por la salita como un alma en pena, murmurando para sí. Sherlock ha estado raro últimamente, piensa John. Como tenso y cargado de energía. No para de empezar proyectos nuevos para luego abandonarlos desordenados, y eso no es propio de él. Por supuesto que Sherlock siempre hace todo tipo de cosas extrañas y francamente asquerosas en el apartamento, pero su ciencia suele ser metódica. Sin querer, John piensa en un escritorio cubierto de servilletas dobladas como la ópera de Sydney.

  
Probablemente sólo necesita un caso, concluye, convenciéndose a sí mismo casi del todo. Algo apetitoso a lo que pueda hincarle el diente; uno que parezca imposible de resolver, quizá. No ha tenido uno de esos desde… el caso del Guardia Ensangrentado. O desde lo del pobre Sholto.

  
Han seguido en contacto. El comandante sigue tan recluido como siempre, igual de tranquilo y reservado, pero de sus breves cartas John deduce que ha dado un pequeño paso adelante. Las palabras no son secas porque sean mero formulismo social, si no porque así es la naturaleza de Sholto, y de vez en cuando John descubre un toque de la calidez y el áspero ingenio que hicieron a Sholto tan buen líder tiempo atrás.

  
Y no ha dejado que nadie lo mate, John considera que eso es bastante. Es demasiado orgulloso para suicidarse, John lo entiende, pero cuando todo el mundo intenta erradicarte, también entiende cómo se debe de sentir preguntarte “bueno, ¿y por qué no?”. Como resultado, escribe respuestas más largas, el bolígrafo cabriolando sobre papel barato con mucha más fluidez de la que tiene al teclear (Sholto no está muy al día con la tecnología).

  
Le ha preguntado a John si iba a asistir hoy, y en caso afirmativo, le ha pedido que por favor le transmita sus saludos cordiales a todos los conocidos que le quedan que no lo consideren culpable de tantas terribles muertes. No se lo ha dicho con esas palabras, claro, pero John sabe qué quiere decir. No recuerda qué le respondió. Aún está dividido respecto al evento. Demasiadas caras conocidas que no lo han visto desde que casi se muere.

  
Bueno, desde una de las veces en que casi se muere.

  
John se lleva a la niña a la salita y la sienta con sus animales de juguete, gordos artefactos de goma que chirrían cuando ella les da golpes a modo de saludo. Su preferido parece ser el elefante, nota John. Se sienta y la mira jugar un rato, mientras su mente vaga. Se pregunta cuál es la diferencia entre los elefantes indios y los africanos, y tiene una ligera idea de que tendrá algo que ver con los colmillos y las orejas. Trata de recordar un documental al respecto que vio (al fin y al cabo, quién sabe si su hija se transformará en una gran científica de elefantes en el futuro), pero lo único que le viene a la cabeza es la palabra “Sumatra”.

  
O quizá eso tenía que ver con los tigres, no se acuerda. Las ciencias naturales no son lo suyo.

  
Mayormente la palabra “Sumatra” lo hace pensar en trenes y en ese frío, embriagador momento en el que se preparó para morir de nuevo. Pero ése no es un pensamiento apropiado para un domingo gris de noviembre, así que sacude la cabeza y deja a la niña sola treinta segundos para ir a buscar el periódico.

  
El repartidor ha desgarrado el envoltorio de plástico de las revistas al pasarlas por la ranura, y éstas tratan de escurrirse de las manos de John como peces mojados mientras sube las escaleras. Casi lo consigue; atrapa la revista de cultura cuando ésta salta hacia la libertad, y en su lugar se le cae la de moda.

  
La revista rebota sobre su lomo, mostrándole un atrevido destello de lencería francesa, antes de quedar abierta por la sección de trajes masculinos. John tira la prensa en el sofá y regresa a recogerla.

  
Oh. Westwood.

  
John no es que sea fan de Westwood, por decir algo.

  
Sin embargo, hay algo en Shepherd y Woodward que le hacen pensar en Sherlock, y deja el artículo abierto en la mesita de centro para él, cuando le dé por asomarse. Además, estas revistas suelen tener secciones de chismes al final y muestras de perfume por el medio, y a Sherlock, por alguna misteriosa razón, le gustan también esas dos cosas. La comisura de los labios de John se levanta apenas. Qué hombre tan ridículo.

  
John se estira y mira el reloj. Son casi las nueve y el día cambia frente a él, largo y carente de propósito. Tal vez debería planchar. No es una tarea doméstica que a John le guste, pero es mejor que otras. Puede apagar el cerebro y ponerse en piloto automático mientras plancha sus camisas; la experiencia en hospitales y el entrenamiento militar le permiten convertir la labor en un rápido arte. John ha mirado a Sherlock tratar de planchar, todo pulgares y dedos, pellizcando la tela y tardando una eternidad para dejarla perfecta, no sea que alguien lo vea con la ropa arrugada en un día en que le ha dado por preocuparse por su aspecto.

  
Deja la cesta de la ropa limpia dentro de su alcance y abre una de las puertas para tener un sitio donde ir colgando las camisas ya planchadas, y pone manos a la obra. Es una tarea laboriosa; lo mantiene ocupado durante una hora. Con la radio encendida, es casi una distracción agradable, hasta que llega a las camisas de vestir y se pregunta si debería molestarse.  
No va a ir hoy, está casi decidido.

  
Sherlock da unos curiosos golpes en el piso de arriba, como si estuviera tirando libros al suelo. Es posible que sea precisamente eso lo que está haciendo. John se muerde la mejilla por dentro. Se delatará a sí mismo si no plancha las camisas. Además, tendrá que hacerlo después de todas maneras. El algodón blanco luce rígido contra el gris oscuro de la tabla de planchar. Hay una mancha en uno de los extremos, oscura y marrón-rojiza, que fue culpa de Sherlock y que, hasta donde sabe John, al menos no es de origen humano. Sherlock tiende a mantener la sangre y los cartílagos en la mesa de la cocina, el fregadero y la nevera, una profanísima trinidad.

  
_Al menos cuando no está dejando un charco de ellos en el pavimento._

  
John suelta pesadamente la plancha y alarga la mano para alcanzar el almidón. Alisa el cuello y los puños casi con brutalidad y añade la camisa de vestir a la aseada pila de camisas planchadas, y apaga la plancha. La niña gatea en torno a la esquina del sofá, persiguiendo una pelota que rebota. A estas alturas es casi medio cachorrito, piensa John, haciendo suavemente rodar la pelota de vuelta a la zona segura en el centro de la alfombra. La bebé la persigue.

  
Radio 4 lo traiciona y cambia la comedia por la seriedad de las noticias de las diez, y John le da al botón de apagado mientras las campanas de Westminster tañen por las ondas de radio. Una hora. ¿Y ahora qué?

  
Compras.

  
Saca el carrito de bebé y pierde un poco de tiempo poniendo las cosas en orden; recoge a la niña y coge su chaqueta, con su reluciente amapola de papel, y luego hace que su hija se parezca a la flor, con su abriguito verde sobre el carrito rojo. El tiempo está seco en el exterior, pero el cielo es de un gris desabrido, y ella parece resplandecer en contraste, luminosa.

  
La ciudad hormiguea con el rumor de la gente que ha salido el domingo por la mañana, respirando el aire sin preocupaciones, siguiendo con sus vidas. John ve a un par de personas mirando el reloj, preocupadas por el tiempo. “Tranquilos” piensa, “aún quedan al menos cincuenta minutos”. Agacha la cabeza y se apresura por delante de los insufribles agentes comerciales que tratan de recaudar dinero para las ONGs, insensible, odiándolos a ellos y a sus chalecos fosforescentes. En su opinión ese tipo de mendicidad es despreciable. “Bah, pamplinas” le murmura a la niña. Ella se chupa el pulgar, felizmente ignorante.

  
Va a tener que dejar ese hábito un día de estos.

  
Pensar en batallas futuras hace que John se sienta un poco melancólico.

  
Llegan a Tesco sin que los aborde casi nadie, y John hace un rápido y eficiente barrido del lugar. No hay mucho que comprar, en realidad; ya vino antes esta misma semana. Hay otra organización de caridad más allá de las cajas, y una más en la puerta, lo cual le parece excesivo. Colabora con una libra para las ambulancias aéreas, pero ignora el resto de causas, que no reconoce. En el pasado, solía conocerlas todas. Hace unos años fueron ONGs relacionadas con el socorro a las hambrunas, y antes de eso… ah sí, desactivado de bombas en África y Camboya.

  
¿Seguirían trabajando en eso? “Si es así, se han dejado un par sin desactivar en Dartmoor” piensa John, y sonríe sin humor.

  
_¿Cuál preferirías? ¿Recibir un tiro, ser desmembrado por animales salvajes, o volado por los aires de piernas para arriba?_

  
Es un mórbido debate que mantiene consigo mismo hasta doblar la esquina. Como método, descarta el disparo; ya lo ha probado y es una manera jodida de morirse. Más lenta de lo que parece, excepción hecha del tiro en la cabeza. ¿Decapitación? No. No sabe mucho de eso. Le parece un poco a lo Revolución Francesa, con todas esas mujeres nobles vestidas de seda. Damas elegantes sin aliento, esperando a la cuchilla de rodillas, rezando por salvarse en el último momento.

  
Una bomba al menos es bastante rápida; siempre ha sido más valiente con las bombas, piensa. Clic, pum, y te has ido para siempre, adiosito, _adieu_ , _bye bye_.

  
John exhala entre los dientes. Ya es suficiente, Watson. Componte. Piensa en algo más alegre. En salchichas. El sol. En los putos azulejos…

  
_…sooooooooobre los blancos picos de Dooooooooover._

  
–Dios, cómo odio noviembre –masculla en voz alta. Más alta de lo que pretendía. Un extraño cualquiera responde “yo también, tío” al pasar, y lo asusta.

  
Se detiene frente al restaurante chino al que Sherlock y él suelen ir. Un fuerte olor a sésamo y ajo flota hacia él en una nube de grasa, y su estómago ruge. Es un poco temprano para pedir comida, pero quizás pueda preparar sus propios fideos en casa. O sopa con _wonton_. Eso podría hacer. Puede incluso que quede algo de té de jazmín en algún lugar al fondo de la alacena; se le ha olvidado comprar cerveza, y de todas maneras no sabe si quiere beber hoy. Si pudiera encontrar la otra tetera, sería un agradable estimulante: un poquito de té. No se atreve a prepararlo en la tetera que usan normalmente, porque haría que el té supiera a flores durante días.

  
John se pregunta quién se encargará ahora de cuidar las teteras en el museo de antigüedades. Dios, algunas personas mueren demasiado jóvenes. Lo único que la pobre chica quería era que la dejaran preparar té en paz por el resto de su vida. No era mucho pedir, ¿verdad? Se siente un poco culpable por su muerte, las veces que se permite pensar en ella.

  
El aire se quiebra con el estampido de una bala, alarmando a las palomas, y John se encoge por instinto, y luego los cañones retumban al otro lado del Támesis. Las campanas dan la hora sonoramente, y la gente de la calle se detiene a mitad de conversación y guarda silencio.

  
John se pone en pie, mirando a las nubes. Su hija balbucea y él siente el impulso irracional de mandarla callar, aunque ella no puede aún entender por qué. Los autos pasan por la calle, y John se pregunta si los conductores adentro estarán guardando silencio, o si se habrán olvidado. A él se le olvidaba todo el tiempo cuando era joven, inconsciente y desconsiderado.

  
Pero es algo raro, este silencio. ¿Por qué no hablar sobre los muertos? ¿Por qué siempre había que usar frases cuidadosamente construidas acerca de cosas abstractas, como si se estuviera recitando el currículum de alguien? Sí, está bien, el silencio es respetuoso, pero ¿qué hay de lo demás? El lado humano que cubre ese andamiaje de profesiones y logros. Si esa bala en Afganistán hubiera dado unos centímetros más al costado, ¿qué habrían dicho en su funeral? Cosas bonitas, supone John, pero duda que nadie se hubiera acordado de las cosas que él recordaba con más cariño; Bill Murray y él riéndose hasta que les dolió el estómago al ver al teniente Brown meter un pie en la bota en la que previamente habían metido un huevo pasado por agua, y la expresión de pánico total que apareció en su rostro. Su parte favorita de su libro favorito.

  
Sherlock habría sabido eso.

  
John siente que algo se encoge en lo más profundo de su estómago. Bueno… eso es verdad. Sin duda Sherlock habría fastidiado a quienquiera que intentase velar por John con el apropiado decoro militar recordando todas las veces en que John fue especialmente tonto, y el hecho de que cocinaba una “cosa con guisantes” que “no estaba mal”.

  
Otro disparo. El hechizo se rompe. La niña tironea de sus juguetes, haciéndolos sonar como campanillas.

  
Hablando de personas a las que les gusta cómo cocina, será mejor que vuelva a casa para comer. John apoya la mano sobre el carrito, y vuelve el rostro hacia el hogar.

***

Sherlock está saliendo por la puerta cuando él entra.

  
–¿Vas a Saint Barts? –pregunta John, apartándose a un lado mientras Sherlock baja las escaleras abotonándose el abrigo.

  
–Ajá –una sonrisa fugaz mientras se sube el cuello–. Cáncer de colon.

  
–Ah, bueno, que lo disfrutes. Te has olvidado la bufanda –le señala John. Sherlock pasa a su lado rozándolo apenas, los faldones de la gabardina aleteando en el aire.

  
–No la necesito. Estoy bastante calentito, gracias.

  
–¿Querrás que te prepare algo para cenar? –llama John a su espalda mientras Sherlock salta a la calle, un brazo en alto para llamar a un taxi.

  
–A lo mejor –replica Sherlock–. Eso de la tostada. Lo que tiene queso.

  
–¿Te refieres a las tostadas con queso? –pregunta John, empezando a sonreír.

  
–Sí –Sherlock abre la puerta trasera del taxi antes incluso de que se haya detenido del todo y salta al interior–. ¡Hasta luego!

  
–Vale –dice John, alzando la mano mientras el taxi se aleja–. Cuídate.

  
Baja la mano, y la mete en su bolsillo un momento, palpando sus llaves. El potencial mortífero de los taxis londinenses aparece en su mente, pero ninguno de los dos puede permitirse un coche, ni encontrar siquiera un lugar donde guardar uno, y sería injusto tanto para Sherlock como para el público general obligarlo a usar con regularidad el transporte público de Londres. Además, ya le pegó un tiro al peor taxista de todos, ¿no?

  
–Al menos ahora los comprueba –conversa John con la niña. Ésta ha empezado a hacer ruidos insistentes, y John tiene la grave sospecha de que cuando entre en casa tendrá que ocuparse de algo que no es la compra.

  
Entra, cambia a la niña y guarda la compra, saca otros ingredientes y prepara el almuerzo. Le da de comer a la niña, la limpia de nuevo y finalmente consigue ponerla a dormir la siesta. Es una actividad inconsciente y rutinaria y lo distrae tanto que acaba encendiendo la televisión sin pensar mientras se sirve su propia comida.

  
El desfile está terminando.

  
La esquina del sofá se hunde bajo su peso al dejarse caer en él. Recuerda el crujido de la tierra del desfile bajo los tacones de sus relucientes botas hace unos años, el paso rítmico de los hombres que lo rodeaban por los cuatro costados mientras pasaban frente al monumento conmemorativo. No era noviembre, sin embargo; era verano, el sol haciendo parpadear un par de millares de botones pulidos y el calor cruzándole los hombros bajo la casaca de su uniforme de gala como el brazo de un amigo. Los observa, parecen hormigas cuando la cámara abre el zoom. Todos los soldaditos se van marchando a casa.

  
Excepto los que ya no pueden.

  
John cruza los brazos. Las camisas siguen colgadas detrás de la puerta. Aún quedan varias horas.

  
Apaga la televisión y busca la prensa, equilibrando el cuenco de fideos en su regazo.

  
Sherlock se ha leído los periódicos mayores y los ha ido abandonando desperdigados por la salita, obviamente buscando algo interesante (y obviamente no encontrándolo). John los alisa, y se salta la primera plana. Movido por el hábito, los investiga pensando en Sherlock, preguntándose qué fue lo que lo dejó tan insatisfecho. Una colisión violenta en la M24; un montón de bobadas sobre el Departamento de Educación; unas prolijas caricaturas políticas. Noticias sobre la muerte de un cantante pop, que lee y luego lamenta cuando sus ojos se detienen sobre las estadísticas que acompañan el artículo en una pulcra cajita. Ránking de suicidios según profesión.

  
Cerca del primer puesto está “profesionales de la salud”. Después, por supuesto, lo de siempre: trabajadores financieros, abogados, granjeros, etcétera. Más abajo encuentra artistas, soldados y desempleados. Mentalmente, John no puede evitar marcar todos aquellos con los que se ha cruzado alguna vez. ¿Banqueros? Hubieron dos. ¿Artistas? La mujer de rosa probablemente cuenta. ¿Soldados…? Unos cuantos, nada personal. En su mayoría.

  
_Esa pistola nunca fue más pesada que en Londres, sin embargo. En esa época._

  
¿Médicos? Sorprendentemente ninguno, a menos que el hombre de H.O.U.N.D. cuente.

  
Y un ama de casa.

  
John dobla el periódico despacio y lo tira a la papelera de reciclaje. Coge una novela y luego retoma su versión del _chow-mein_ durante casi una hora hasta que los fideos al huevo se han puesto fríos y viscosos, y el único sabor que distingue es la sal de la salsa de soya. Finalmente, irritado, cierra el libro.

  
Mierda, debería ir, pero no quiere ir.

  
En vez de eso, baña a la niña, lo cual le lleva una eternidad porque está acostumbrada a bañarse antes de dormir, y el cambio en la rutina la altera. Chapotea y lo moja todo, pero al menos le da otra excusa para perder el tiempo limpiando el suelo del baño. Después, limpia la cocina.

  
Después maldice y va a mirar en el armario.

  
No se va a poner el uniforme de gala. Es sólo una reunión en el parque, y está seguro de que, aparte del grupo scout de la zona, el representante local del Parlamento o quien sea que haya organizado esto, todo el mundo irá vestido de civil. Él también puede ir vestido de civil, maldita sea. Quizá se ponga la camisa, sin embargo, ya que se ha tomado la molestia de plancharla. Puede quitarse los vaqueros húmedos y ponerse sus pantalones de ir a trabajar. Lo suficientemente arreglado como para guardar el decoro, pero no tanto como para que parezca que se ha esforzado.

  
Los botones le resultan pequeños y engorrosos, y sus dedos grandes y torpes como zanahorias al intentar abrocharlos. Se peina y prepara té, tres cuartos del cual tira por el desagüe sin bebérselo.

  
Afuera, la luz diurna empieza a debilitarse. El sol se pondrá hacia las cuatro y veinte, y la reunión empieza a las cuatro y cuarto. John mira al reloj de pared. Ya son las tres y cuarto, y aún tiene que pedirle a la señora Hudson que cuide a la niña. Vacila por cinco minutos más y luego hace de tripas corazón y baja las escaleras.

  
–Por supuesto, cariño, sin problema –dice la señora Hudson, complacida–. Voy a ir a ver a la señora Turner; no le importará que me lleve a la pequeña. Su hija casi nunca se acuerda de ir a visitarla o de llevarle a los niños; es muy triste. Nos lo pasaremos bien, ¿verdad, Abejita?

  
–Gracias –está a punto de irse cuando recuerda que se ha dejado las llaves en sus otros pantalones y tiene que volver atrás, y ese sencillo acto (volver a entrar en el piso y preocuparse por si llega tarde) lo hace cuestionarse su decisión de nuevo. No debería ir sólo para llegar tarde. Es igual de malo que no ir. Pero claro, ya faltó el año pasado, y eso lo hace sentirse extrañamente culpable, y no sabe por qué.

  
Puede que haya gente ahí que lo reconozca.

  
Puede que no haya más que desconocidos, desconocidos de luto.

  
No sabe cuál de las dos opciones sería peor.

  
John se agacha para ajustar un cordón del zapato que se le ha soltado, y planta una mano en la mesita junto a la puerta para apoyarse. Sus dedos desplazan un cenicero, medio escondido bajo las Páginas Amarillas, y le llega el olor del tabaco rancio. El maldito Sherlock está fumando otra vez.

  
El tabaco le recuerda a algunas personas.

  
Varios de los chicos fumaban allá en Afganistán. Su abuelo fumó hasta que murió y la familia detuvo las manecillas del reloj, y a John dejó de gustarle la canción infantil que hablaba de ese tema en particular.

  
Mierda, si no sale ya sí que va a llegar tarde. Muévete, Watson. _¡La espalda recta! ¡Pégate a tus compañeros! ¡Mucho mejor!_

  
La puerta de la señora Hudson está cerrada; ya se ha ido, y las escaleras son largas. A mitad de camino, John se detiene porque su rodilla cede inesperadamente. Despacio, agarrándose al pasamanos, se sienta, agitado y sorprendido consigo mismo. Se pellizca los labios para tranquilizarse. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

  
_John, lo importante de recuperarse de un trauma es que hay que darse tiempo y espacio a uno mismo_. “¿Cuánto espacio, maldita sea? ¿Cuánto tiempo? Justo cuando creo que ya estoy bien, algo me lo estropea todo”.

  
_Adaptarse a la vida civil nunca es fácil._ “Yo ya estaba adaptado. Estoy adaptado. Ha pasado un puto montón de años. Tengo un apartamento y una hija y un trabajo que es casi completamente normal. Cocino platos con guisantes, y lo estoy intentando. Lo intento sin parar, maldita sea, por qué no funciona. ¿Cómo puedo no estar adaptado? ¿Cómo es que aún no estoy adaptado? Soy más bien aburrido”.

  
_Las cosas que querías decir, pero nunca dijiste. Dilas ahora._

  
–No puedo –le dice John al recibidor. Se hunde los dedos en la rodilla–. No puedo. Es que no puedo.

***

Le pasa algo raro a la puerta; Sherlock se da cuenta mientras se acerca. El llamador está de lado, tal y como lo dejó, pero no es eso; no es que alguien haya entrado. Es que alguien no ha salido.

  
John levanta los ojos de su teléfono en cuanto él entra. Está sentado a un lado, contra la baranda, con el abrigo puesto. A punto de salir, pero aparentemente ha decidido tomarse unas vacaciones en la escalera. ¿Esperando? ¿Esperando… en la escalera?

  
–Ah, bien. Ahí estás.

  
–Yo, eh… llamada de la clínica. Iba a salir ahora –explica John, indicando el teléfono–. Acabo de colgar.

  
John miente como el culo, y esto no es realmente una mentira, pero Sherlock supone que John tiene la esperanza de que dé por hecho que se refiere a la clínica en la que trabaja. Sherlock le sigue el juego.

  
–¿Necesitan que vayas ahora? –pregunta.

  
–No, no, no es nada de eso. Sólo… papeleo.

  
John cierra el mensaje que le estaba escribiendo a Ella y se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo. Ya sea que Sherlock de verdad no sepa qué está pasando, o que esté fingiendo, John lo agradece.

  
–Bien –asiente brevemente Sherlock–. Entonces date prisa, tenemos que ir a un sitio.

  
–¿Un caso?

  
–¿Vienes o no? –lo provoca Sherlock, volviendo a salir por la puerta. Como suele ocurrir, se las arregla para limpiar de golpe algunas de las telarañas del cerebro de John.

  
–Sí. Voy –se levanta, sintiéndose cansado, pero notando su pierna más o menos firme de nuevo–. ¿Adónde vamos?

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Orange 3G     2:23 PM

‖Mensajes‖    **Mycroft** ‖Editar‖

 

Necesito entradas.  
Esta noche. Algo  
interesante. Ahora.  
-SH

  
                   Estarás en deuda conmigo.

  
Ahora, Mycroft.  
-SH

  
                    Las bodas de rubí.  
                    Alguien tendrá que  
                    sentarse junto a la  
                    tía Lydia.

  
Está bien.  
-SH

  
                    Entonces veré qué   
                    puedo hacer.

                    Mándale mis mejores  
                    deseos a John.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Sherlock trabaja en otros casos pequeños a lo largo de ese mes. Uno los mantiene en vela toda la noche, trabajando en un caso sin resolver que requiere que John lea en voz alta interminables hilos en foros de internet mientras Sherlock yace en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Sherlock está convencido de que hay algo ahí que completará el rompecabezas en su cerebro y revelará al asesino.

  
John vuelve la cabeza hacia un lado, haciéndose crujir el cuello, y bosteza.

  
–Ahora BertyFrog se queja del color de la fuente y le pide a los administradores que lo cambien; GalaxyGurl no cree que sea un problema y dice que le gusta la combinación de colores porque… “Los calzoncillos de Steve”, todo en mayúsculas. ¿Es una referencia a algo? Eh… un segundo post de GalaxyGurl diciendo “fiesta fiesta fiesta”, después un montón de gifs de gente bailando en discotecas de Rollup, luego un post de ShadyD_Lite diciendo que no puede ver el post anterior, eh, ¿me sigues escuchando?

  
–Hm –replica Sherlock, sin abrir los ojos.

  
–Vale. Bueno. A ver –John baja por el foro–. Ok, diecisiete de mayo a las siete y cuarto, aquí está de nuevo BertyFrog, quejándose del último juego que jugó (no le gustan los personajes de Rollup); al menos creo que eso es lo que está diciendo. Hay un montón de faltas ortográficas… espera –se separa del escritorio y, en efecto, la niña está llorando.

  
John mira su reloj. Son casi las tres de la mañana.

  
–Qué raro, suele dormir más. Quizá la luz le molesta –baja un poco más por el foro, reporta un par de cosas más a Sherlock, que ahora tiene los ojos abiertos. Tiene el ceño fruncido, quizá el hilo de sus pensamientos ha sido cortado por los lloros de la bebé. John hace otra pausa para escuchar de nuevo; no se calma.

  
–Perdona –dice, levantándose y yendo a buscarla. Siente los ojos de Sherlock en la nuca mientras camina.

  
Es un problema simple: se ha mojado el pañal. John está sorprendido. Hace semanas que no tiene que cambiarla en mitad de la noche. La limpia, pero ahora está completamente despierta y con ganas de meter ruido, dejando bien claro que no quiere regresar a la cuna de inmediato. Desconcertado, John se la lleva de vuelta a la salita.

  
–Perdón, parece que está… eh, de mal humor –se encoge de hombros. Por otra parte, es la primera vez en bastante tiempo que se queda despierto hasta tan tarde. Quizá la niña puede percibir eso.

  
–No pasa nada –Sherlock se levanta del sofá y pasa sobre la mesita de centro para alcanzar el portátil que John estaba usando, apartando papeles.

  
–He llegado hasta el final de la página cuatro –dice John, tratando de ayudar. Se acerca y mira la pantalla del ordenador por encima del hombro de Sherlock.

  
Sherlock se quita de en medio, alargando los brazos para alcanzar otro de sus muchos portátiles y ojear dios sabe qué, ignorándolos obstinadamente. Al contrario que la niña, que extiende ambos bracitos regordetes, arqueándose en los brazos de John y empujando con sorprendente fuerza. Sus irritados sonidos de frustración son palpables.

  
–Mira, está buscándote a ti –dice John, atónito. La balancea, tratando de redirigir su atención, pero ella no está ni remotamente interesada. Sherlock evita la mirada de John y se encoge de hombros, como diciendo que o bien es un misterio que no tiene ningún interés en resolver, o que no tiene ningún interés a secas.

  
–Vamos, cariño –dice John–. Sherlock está ocupado, y tú deberías estar durmiendo. Voy a… –su voz se apaga, confrontado por la pétrea pared que es la nuca de Sherlock, encorvado sobre su portátil, tecleando–. Sí –concluye John con un suspiro–. Tú sigue con eso.

  
Se lleva a la niña de vuelta al dormitorio y se sienta con ella al pie de la cama, tratando de mecerla para que por lo menos se adormezca. Se calma un poco, pero a todas luces hay algo que no ha cumplido sus expectativas y no está satisfecha con el pobre sustituto que John le ofrece. Tiene la carita contraída en un expresivo mohín; John piensa que la hace parecerse a él.

  
Acaricia suavemente el puente de su nariz con el dedo índice, algo que a ella le gusta, y poco a poco el ceño se relaja y sus párpados empiezan a caer.

  
A lo lejos, oye a Sherlock hablar consigo mismo en el salón, luego el sonido de sus pasos atravesando apresuradamente la cocina.

  
–¡Epilepsia fotosensitiva! –anuncia a voz en cuello, irrumpiendo por la puerta–. El asesino rompió todas las lámparas y espejos porque la tormenta eléctrica los hacía parpadear, ¡un peligro serio para alguien con tendencia a los ataques epilépticos! –da grandes zancadas de aquí para allá, gesticulando con excitación.

  
–¡Shh! –dice John, agitando una mano hacia Sherlock para hacerlo bajar el tono. Demasiado tarde, la niña ya está despierta y lloriqueando de nuevo–. ¡Oh, por el amor del cielo!

  
–¡John, lo he resuelto! –protesta Sherlock, herido.

  
–Sí, y has despertado a la niña.

  
–Ah, siempre está despierta. Necesito que confirmes el tipo de epilepsia –insiste Sherlock–. Ven a examinar la evidencia.

  
John se pone de pie, harto.

  
–¡Está bien! –espeta, irritado–. ¡Entonces tú la duermes, dado que fuiste tú el que la despertó! –se la tiende a Sherlock, y su fastidio desaparece de inmediato cuando Sherlock, con aspecto sorprendido, obedece, y la niña se agarra a él.

  
La manera en que los brazos de Sherlock se mueven para sostenerla es automática, y está a años luz del gesto dudoso de un hombre al que John sólo ha visto cargar niños en muy escasas ocasiones; la mayor parte de ellas por pura necesidad, o por insistencia de John. La bebé se acurruca entre los brazos de Sherlock, dejando descansar el rostro contra el cuello de su camisa con un ruidito que suena a “por fin”.

  
–…le gustas mucho –dice John mirando fijamente, un poco confundido.

  
Sherlock encoge vagamente su hombro libre, y las sospechas de John se afinan.

  
–Es raro, porque casi nunca la tomas en brazos ni la consuelas –John no puede evitar el tono pasivo-agresivo que se le cuela en la voz. La mirada de Sherlock se escabulle hacia un lado, compungida, y la noción de normalidad de John se va con ella. Sherlock se muestra tan incómodo y culpable que los pensamientos de John viran automáticamente a las drogas, a pesar de lo irracional que es eso.

  
–¿Qué has hecho?

  
–¡Nada!

  
–No, no me mientas –John sacude la cabeza, negándose a escuchar–. Ni se te ocurra –se está tensando, preparándose para una pelea, su mal genio inflándose y a punto de explotar, tan rápido y catastrófico como una tormenta estival.

  
–La cojo en brazos –escupe Sherlock. Traga saliva y se balancea nervioso, agarrándose a la niña como si fuera un escudo entre él y la ira de John.

  
–¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo?!

  
–Por la noche.

  
–¡¿Para qué?! –no quiere dudar de Sherlock; no puede, no después de todo lo que han pasado, pero la vieja inquietud sigue en un rincón de su cabeza. John se irá a la tumba insistiendo en que Sherlock es el mejor y más brillante de todos los hombres que ha conocido, pero aún hay un débil signo de interrogación sobre el tema de su brújula moral.

  
_Él no le haría daño_ , siente, más que piensa, John, _pero ¿entiende dónde están los límites?_

  
Sherlock aún no ha respondido a su pregunta, su expresión a la defensiva pero punteada con aprensión. No quería que las cosas ocurrieran así. John exhala, decepcionado.

  
–Sherlock. Devuélvemela.

  
–Llora –dice Sherlock sin mudar la expresión, negándose a ceder–. Se despierta, y llora, y luego te despierta a ti y después no te puedes volver a dormir. Así que… la cojo en brazos –sus ojos finalmente enfrentan los de John.

  
_¿No ha estado bien?_

  
_A estas alturas ya no lo sé._

  
John se pasa una mano por la cara.

  
–Pensé que dormía toda la noche –dice, odiándose por ser tan estúpido.

  
–Duerme sin interrupciones hasta las tres, y luego de nuevo desde las cinco, con breves fases de sueño ligero o adormecimiento por el medio.

  
John no consigue estructurar sus pensamientos en preguntas coherentes lo suficientemente rápido, pero Sherlock responde la siguiente cuestión antes de que pueda ponerla en palabras.

  
–Sí. Orina. Una vez fue lo otro, pero eso fue porque le diste avena –John abre la boca para especular sobre el número de pañales que han desaparecido sin que él lo note, y Sherlock añade–: He comprado otro paquete, está debajo de mi cama –pone cara de estar completamente avergonzado.

  
Mirándolo, John exhala y hace la única pregunta en la que Sherlock no ha pensado aún.

  
–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste y ya está?

  
Sherlock se encoge de hombros, cierra apretadamente la boca e inclina un poco la cabeza, y luego se mira a sí mismo brevemente, pero de alguna manera se las arregla para decir muchísimo con esos simples gestos.

  
_Mira, soy ridículo. Tú eres posesivo. Tenía miedo de que dijeras que no. No quería tener esta conversación. Te habrías quedado encima de mí para asegurarte de que lo hacía “bien” y así sólo habría conseguido hacerlo mal. Los sentimientos me dan vergüenza. No quiero que se me domestique. No pensé que fuera importante. He estado preocupado por ti._

  
John traga saliva de nuevo, esta vez notando un denso nudo en la garganta.

  
–Entonces, ¿lo haces todas las noches? Madre mía, lo haces todas las noches, ¿verdad? No tiene ni un año y ya la tienes llevando una doble vida.

  
Ni siquiera sabe qué lo enfada más; que Sherlock haya estado actuando a sus espaldas, que él no se haya dado puta cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con su hija, o que nunca haya sido consciente de que Sherlock, a su propia y caótica manera, quiere ayudar. Que a Sherlock le importa la niña. Que fue él quien dio por hecho que no era así.

  
“Pero ¿qué carajo nos pasa?” se pregunta John, desesperado. “¿Por qué no podemos hacer nada que tenga aunque sea una pizca de sentido común?”

  
Sherlock le devuelve la mirada, tenso. Sus manos, no obstante, se mantienen deliberadamente suaves sobre la espalda de la niña. La piel en torno a sus ojos está tirante, pero sus hombros se mantienen alineados ahí donde se apoya la cabeza de la bebé, sus rizos apenas rozando la rígida línea de su mandíbula. El conjunto resulta extrañamente desequilibrado, como una colcha hecha con cantidades iguales de parches de cuidadosa consideración y de ataque de nervios. John piensa que quizás no es consciente de ello.

  
–¡Eres –dice finalmente John, apuntándolo con un dedo– un completo y absoluto idiota! Quédate ahí –le ordena, y volviendo grupas regresa al comedor pisando fuerte.

  
Sherlock lo mira irse y se mueve en dirección contraria para sentarse al pie de la cama, sintiéndose vacío.

  
–Se acabó la fiesta –dice quedamente contra la coronilla de la niña–. Lo siento. Fue bonito mientras duró –los deditos de la niña aprietan la base de su garganta; en el hueco del codo de Sherlock, su peso es tibio, relevante–. Tampoco habrán más historias –ella se agita un poco, y él le recuerda, entre susurros, que no es culpa suya.

  
John regresa y esta vez lleva su teléfono. La mente de Sherlock da un salto: ¿A quién ha llamado? No, no ha llamado a nadie. ¿Un mensaje de texto? No, lo está agarrando al revés; ¿qué está haciendo?

  
John entorna los ojos, concentrado, tecleando en la pantalla. La cámara se enciende.

  
–¿Qué…? –quizá sea para recoger pruebas.

  
–Estoy tomando una puta foto –dice John, su cara mudando de expresión con una emoción que Sherlock no consigue clasificar –de ti con mi hija. Tengo fotos de la señora Hudson con ella, y con Lestrade, y con Molly, incluso… ¡incluso con gente cualquiera! Y tú vives aquí y le gustas, así que cállate y di “patata”.

  
Sherlock sale realmente mal. Parece una oveja asustada, con la boca medio abierta por el asombro, y los rizos cayendo sin vida sobre su frente después de cuarenta y dos horas seguidas de trabajar en el caso. La niña sale movida y la iluminación es mala porque parte del dedo de John estaba encima del flash, pero una sola mirada a la foto hace que John estalle en carcajadas.

  
–Es perfecta –dice.

  
–Parezco un idiota.

  
–Refleja bien la realidad entonces –dice John con malicia, y luego, suavizando el tono, lo arregla–. Vale, eso no ha sido justo. Pero… la niña no está para entretenerse, Sherlock.

  
–¡No me estaba entreteniendo! –dice Sherlock, y por primera vez suena ofendido. La mirada de John se mueve de la foto a la realidad frente a él y de vuelta a la foto, y en su lenguaje corporal Sherlock puede leer: _Sí, ahora lo veo._

  
Lentamente, John sonríe.

  
–De verdad te gusta la niña.

  
–Eh, bueno… –empieza a balbucear Sherlock.

  
–Sí te gusta. Estás loco por ella –la sonrisa de John florece, y su súbito orgullo es palpable. Hay un matiz de alivio también–. Todo este tiempo pensé que… que te limitabas a tolerarnos –extiende el brazo y roza tiernamente la espalda de su hija con los dedos.

  
–Te lo prometí –murmura Sherlock, mientras John se sienta a su lado en la cama.

  
Es la última vez que Sherlock tendrá que recordárselo.

***

No hay nada para desayunar en la nevera, a excepción de seis tarros de comida para bebé, y John no cree estar tan desesperado. La noche pasada habían siete, y la niña sigue profundamente dormida, lo cual es sospechoso, pero mientras Sherlock coma algo John supone que no debería quejarse.

  
Comprueba su reloj. Son las cinco y media de la mañana, pero la señora Hudson tiende a despertarse temprano, y tiene la impresión de que podrá engatusarla para que sea generosa con su pan y su tocino si la invita a subir. Si se puede oír el sociable murmullo de Radio 4 a través de su puerta, significa que puede llamar.

  
–Voy a bajar un momento –dice–. No tardaré.

  
Sherlock mueve perezosamente una pierna en el sillón, y declina hacer comentarios. Tiene la calavera en la mano y tamborilea sobre ella con los dedos, contemplativo. John casi puede oír el sistema de archivado mental en acción.

  
–Traeré algo para desayunar, ¿vale?

  
–Caso –señala Sherlock. Deja el cráneo equilibrado sobre el brazo del sillón y se inclina hacia adelante para coger el portátil.

  
–Ya está prácticamente cerrado –replica John, y Sherlock suspira–. ¿Sándwich de beicon? –insiste John, y aunque Sherlock no replica, se percibe hambre en su silencio, la cual John interpreta como asentimiento–. Ya sabía yo –un tarro de pollo blanduzco y desabrido no es una gran comida, a fin de cuentas.

  
Sherlock gruñe.

  
John se estira por encima de él para entreabrir las cortinas y mirar afuera. La calle sigue completamente a oscuras y seguirá sin haber luz durante las próximas horas; las maravillas del invierno británico.

  
–Mierda, debería sacar la basura también.

  
Sherlock mira abajo, junto a su codo, y nota la suave manera en que los dedos de John acarician sin darse cuenta el tibio hueso amarillento del cráneo. Él no parece haber reparado en que lo hace, y Sherlock duda de que sea siquiera mínimamente consciente de este nuevo hábito que ha desarrollado: tocar las cosas antes de salir de Baker Street, aunque sea sólo por un momento. Para ser honesto, es la primera vez que él mismo piensa en ello con seriedad, y algo profundamente enterrado en su estómago se retuerce al darse cuenta de que John jamás toca ninguna de sus propias pertenencias.

  
–Vuelvo enseguida, entonces –John da un golpecito ligero y decisivo a la coronilla de Billy antes de ir a buscar sus zapatos.

  
Sherlock mira con fijeza la pantalla del portátil y trata inútilmente de recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

  
Los dientes de la calavera relucen bajo la lámpara del escritorio, ¡ding!, como la sonrisa de un presentador de televisión antiguo.

  
_¡Tengo una oferta para ustedes, caballeros!_

  
–Para –murmura Sherlock, irritado, en el apartamento desierto. En el portabebés, la niña hace un ruidito entre sueños. En el primer piso, la señora Hudson le abre la puerta a John.

  
_¡Compren una y llévense otra gratis!_

  
Cuando John regresa, el cráneo ha sido exiliado a la repisa de la chimenea, con la cara vuelta hacia la pared, cosa que le resulta extraña cuando lo descubre, unos días más tarde.

  
Impávido, Billy le sonríe lascivamente al reflejo de la habitación, aparentemente riéndose del mejor chiste del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la traductora:**
> 
> -Cadbury es una marca de golosinas británica, y sus chocolates son RIDÍCULAMENTE DELICIOSOS. Tienen unos huevos de Pascua rellenos de caramelo blanco y amarillo (como los huevos de verdad) que son tan ricos que me hacen llorar. El problema es que mis dientes también lloran bastante. Qué tragedia.
> 
> -La frase de la lápida en la que John piensa, que aquí he traducido como “aquí yace un soldado en Dios”, es originalmente “here lies a soldier, known unto God”, una frase inspirada en el capítulo 15, versículo 18 de los Hechos de los Apóstoles, y que se traduciría más bien como “aquí yace un soldado, conocido en Dios”, o “únicamente por Dios” (es decir, un soldado desconocido). No obstante, no suena en absoluto como algo que alguien escribiría en una lápida, así que tuve que tomar una decisión y hacerlo lo mejor posible ^^U. Como curiosidad, parece que dicha frase fue elegida por Rudyard Kipling (el autor de El Libro de la Selva) para los soldados muertos en la Primera Guerra Mundial que no habían podido ser identificados. Se asume que el propio hijo de Kipling murió luchando en este conflicto, pero su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, de ahí su implicación.
> 
> -La frase latina que se menciona poco después, "dulce et decorum est", proviene de las Odas del poeta romano Horacio, y la versión completa es Dulce Et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori, ”dulce y honorable es morir por la patria”. Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, el poeta inglés Wilfred Owen incluyó esa vieja frase en un poema en contra de la guerra, llamándola “la vieja mentira”.
> 
> -Lo del “besograma”… no veo Doctor Who, pero estoy casi segura de que es una referencia a esa serie XD
> 
> -“Bond Air” es una referencia interna a la propia serie de Sherlock, dado que era el nombre en clave que Mycroft usó para la operación secreta que incluía un avión lleno de cadáveres. Sherlock va disfrazado de cadáver, así que he ahí el chiste. A los angloparlantes les ENCANTAN los juegos de palabras. No tenéis ni idea de la cantidad de ellos que he luchado por traducir en lo que llevo de fic.
> 
> -Sainsbury’s es una cadena británica de supermercados.
> 
> -En el texto original, el edificio de apartamentos en el que vive Molly es un crescent; aquí lo he traducido como “edificio en forma de medialuna”, que es básicamente su definición. Como curiosidad, los edificios y las calles curvas son muy abundantes en Londres; en algún punto entre el siglo XIX y el XX (no recuerdo si fue después de algún incendio, o al reconstruirla tras los bombardeos nazis) se puso de moda que las calles tuvieran curvas y que no se pudiera ver el final de una sola ojeada. Si miráis fotos de barrios londinenses, veréis que muchas veces parece que las casas se echan una encima de la otra, porque cada una está un poquito más adelante que la anterior. No es casualidad ;)
> 
> -El EMDR (por sus siglas en inglés, “eye movement desensitization and reprocessing”) es un tipo de psicoterapia utilizada sobre todo con pacientes con estrés postraumático. No soy ninguna experta, pero por lo que he entendido, mientras el paciente habla de recuerdos difíciles se le proporcionan estímulos sensoriales externos que lo distraigan, como obligarlo a mover los ojos de un lado a otro, para intentar separar el recuerdo del trauma de sus efectos negativos. No todos los profesionales de la salud mental lo consideran útil.
> 
> -El franchipán es una crema hecha con dos partes de crema de almendras y una de crema pastelera.
> 
> -La canción que John recuerda mientras compra en Tesco es “(There’ll be bluebirds over) The white cliffs of Dover” (“Habrán azulejos volando sobre los blancos picos de Dover”), compuesta durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Hace referencia a los picos nevados de Dover porque esa era la primera parte de Gran Bretaña que veían los soldados al volver del frente en Francia. Un recuerdo militar, obviamente.
> 
> -Si quedan dudas o alguien quiere matizar/corregir alguna parte del fic o de las notas, ¡comentario! Y nos vemos ^^


End file.
